


From Darkness to Eternity

by RavenNightwing



Series: The Reign of the God King [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, BDSM, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Too many tags check an for good list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNightwing/pseuds/RavenNightwing
Summary: An epic tale spanning huge stretches of time with extra planar travel, romance, some kinky fun, death, destruction, and lots of twists. Follow along on this adventure that goes From Darkness to Eternity. Not the best summary but hope you give it a go.





	1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT PLEASE DO NOT SKIP, SKIP AT OWN RISK, normally I hate large ans before a story but try to read them as they are usually there for a reason and have skipped to my own regret before.

Hello all, this is my first work for AO3 and I have been working on it in my head for a while now, it may take some time to get it all on paper and posted for all of you but if you can bear with me it may be worth the wait. As I said I have been kicking this around in my head for a couple of months and finally decided to try typing it up, I am mostly a visual reader/writer so whatever I read or write plays in my head like a movie and thus it is sometimes quite difficult to transfer the images I see into words for others to read, as it stands I originally just started this out as a fun “movie” to watch in my head when I was bored but it has become so MASSIVE and fantastically detailed I just can’t keep it all to myself, if all of the parts I have already played through were already typed up and posted this story would already have over 100 chapters and upwards of a million words and shows absolutely no sign of slowing down anytime soon. I will be working hard to try and catch this up to what is already finished in my head but can already tell it will be difficult because of trying to make sure not to leave anything out or mix things up. Now on to the fun stuff, If you recognize something from somewhere else I freely admit that it may very well be from there, I am truly unsure at this point, I just discovered the Kuro fandom only a few months back and binged the entire series in 3 days and am still working on the manga, but this lead to my burning through EVERY work on this archive that has my favorite character (Undertaker) as a main character, thus the apology if I accidentally pull inspiration from a work of someone else, all of the works have blended into the anime and bits of manga I have seen and created a jumbled mass that I pulled things from to create this, I know that I have used several canonical characters and a lot of characters of my own creation, but I believe I used MOSTLY my own ideas for the flow and plots, one thing that I do know of that is pulled from somewhere else is a piece of my Undertaker’s background story, not sure where or who I got it from but I know I used some of it to add an extra element to the reasons for Undertaker’s retirement (or in the case of this work saying “fuck it” and quitting), so if any of you recognize something know that my pulling inspiration was not intentional or malicious in any way, in fact please let me know if you recognize your own idea or character (though I’m almost completely positive I didn’t borrow anyone’s characters) so that I may properly thank you for the inspiration. This story will be an epic length story, I may just put it all together or I may split different arks up and turn it into a series, still debating on that point, but as to the point of that statement there will be a ton of stuff in here, I can guarantee that there will be things that will probably mortally offend some people or things that others find absolutely blasphemous in nature, it is not my intention to hurt anyone’s feelings or offend anyone, this story just took on a life of its own (literally) and even I didn’t see some of the insanity that makes this up coming, a large portion of this will not be in canon verse after a point and there will be EXTENSIVE and LIBERAL use of creative license in some areas, there will also be a few appearances of some characters from other fandoms but mostly as small pop ups and not actual parts of the story except for a few who were woven into the story to my own surprise, as this is my first work on here I am putting this exclusively under the Kuro fandom as I don’t want to have someone searching in the other fandoms find an interesting tag for a character they like and then finding out that this has no ties to said fandom other than very minor mentions of terms or ideas or a small character pop up and them becoming upset, if this is later found to be the wrong thing to do and this is tagged for all the fandoms that make even tiny appearances then I apologize to those who are seeing this that were looking for a story based in those fandoms. There will be points where characters will speak of things in history of different nations or countries as fact that is in fact not true, this is not an attempt to mock or insult the rich histories or cultures of these places, this is simply a means of weaving an interesting plot device or story hook into the story in the most believable way I can manage, this will also lead to some characters seeming to randomly go off on rambling tangents in conversation but in the end will eventually make sense as to why these caveats are present, so if you see something that doesn’t make sense in the way it is presented or is straight up historical fabrication remember this is a work of fiction not fact, but if I do mention something that is partially true but has some errors or facts jumbled please let me know (politely please) what the true legends or histories are as I love learning new things. Sorry, just noticed the rambling, back to the point there will be EXTREME content in certain parts of this work and I will try my best to carefully mark a warning at the beginning of chapters that this content is in, some can be skipped as unnecessary to plot continuity but most will have direct impact on it and cannot be skipped without possibility of missing a major plot point, the presence of this subject matter does not by any means indicate my approval or condoning of said situations, some of these range from heavy kink mentions to straight up brutal rape, if you cannot handle any of these things, which I will try very hard to tag all of these with warnings, please do not read this work, I would rather lose out on a possible reader than have someone have a major trigger or become truly upset by my writing, I will list some of the majors in this note, that hopefully no one just skipped, I have done so, (which if you are still reading, thank you). There will be several relationship types including M/M, F/M, and Multi, encounters will almost always be one on one but an occasional more way may pop up just have to see where this crazy train goes, there WILL be heavy mentions of BDSM and humiliation in certain areas, as well as other possible triggers. There will be graphic depictions of brutality and rape as well as other horrific depravities committed upon several characters that could include anyone but as of this notice so far includes leading characters, corpses (including necrophilia), and even a child (major plot relevance or would never even consider putting into any story I write), whether other beings will join this list later is as of yet unknown even to myself, at this point I just started the ship and it has completely taken off on its own (I find this exciting because it means even though I am writing it, it is still like I am reading it for the first time too and cannot see the end spoilers ahead of time). There will be points of massive excesses of gore, including, dismemberment, disembowelment, decapitation, flaying, torture, self-torture, severe self-harm, suicide/attempts of suicide, homicide, genocide, and some wholesale rage driven slaughter, some of these are given to extreme levels of detail due to plot relevance while others may be mentioned in passing. Hopefully this is all the bad stuff, if I missed something please mention so I can properly tag the warning,. Now better (and more fun) topic, there will be smut, and lots of it, there will be solo fun, paired up fun, public fun, voyeuristic fun, fun in strange places (includes a coffin(hello this does include Undertaker) hot spring, and giant decorative fountain(in the center of a city), and a vault full of treasure), kinky fun (absolute boatloads of this), workplace fun, and several caught with the pants down moments. For those who actually stuck in and read this monster notice (sorry bout that) hopefully you are totally forewarned of anything that could cause you distress, again notify me of missing or forgotten warnings, and are still willing to give this a shot, if not thank you for taking the time to read the warnings and walk away instead of skipping straight into something you could regret and yelling at me for not warning you (that is the point of this note), now to those still here and not scared off I say, “Enjoy the ride, it’s going to be an epic adventure”. Oops almost forgot, there will be several different POV points throughout this work hopefully they are easily recognized, but for sudden first to first character jumps, or other quick shifts I will try to mark them to keep you all from getting lost, also there will be points of MASSIVE time shift or jumps that I will try my best to mark as there are a couple of these that are very sudden and extremely disorienting at first step.

 

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW (lol always wanted to do that)

 

Chapter 1

Undertaker sat upon the edge of his personal coffin in the bedroom in his shop and gazed at his scythe with uncertainty. “Well old friend, is it time, or will it be another day,” he says slightly lost. “Everything is so grey now, no colors, not even a speck,” he continues forlornly. “I can feel myself slipping, losing touch, my mind becoming cloudy and dark, I fear that soon I will lose myself completely,” continuing to converse with the beautiful but deadly weapon while stroking his hand across its skull. “The worst part is, I know that out there somewhere, my one is waiting, I can sense them, muffled though, as if buried, I cant get an exact location or I would already have gone to them, but I fear if I wait any longer for a better sense of location my mind will be utterly consumed by the madness I can feel festering, and I know that with my power and abilities, not to mention knowledge, that this could prove catastrophic for more than just myself,” he speaks as if confiding a terrible secret upon an old friend, his voice taking on notes of deep sorrow and loneliness on mentions of his one, the one being in all of existence made just for him, as he is for them, the being whom he has shared a soul link with since his creation, a hollow spot inside, deep in the very core of his being, a link that usually pulls the two inexorably together, but hasn’t for some reason. “Well, hopefully my one will understand and I will come back again and get another chance to meet them,” he says with sudden conviction while turning the scythe and placing the tip on his chest above his heart. “Come old friend, the one friend I have had from the very beginning, let us end this, I refuse to be ended by another, so it comes to you, sorry, but I have to do this now or I won’t have the strength, I can already tell this is the only chance I will get, I do wonder though whether you will go with me or be left here alone, hopefully the first, but I apologize if it is the second,” he continues and upon the last words draws back his scythe preparing to drive the magnificent blade through his own heart. With grim determination he swings the blade with all the strength he can muster, only to stop with the tip pressed against the skin over his heart in shock, just as the blade is about to cut him he felt it, the tug, well more like massive yank, from the bond with his one, a yank that felt like someone had tied a rope around his heart and tried to pull it out of him, a frantic panic filled yank from his souls anchor to reality, desperately trying to stop him, and it works.

Sitting in shocked awe Undertaker marvels at the felling of the connection stretching out between him and his one, feeling some of the soul crushing loneliness he has been feeling for over a century melting away with the knowledge that his one is truly out there, and quite close if the direction of the pull is any indication. With startling clarity he pinpoints the source of the pull as a small forest about fifty miles outside of London. With this realization the world comes back into sharp vibrant color, and without a thought he is up and racing from his shop, barely remembering to push the door closed as he launches himself through it. Using every ounce of speed and power that he has he races through the evening in the light of the setting sun, and with the sunset still at least a half hour off he finds the source of the pull. Undertaker stares at the side of the hill in puzzlement, in front of him is a hill that obviously has a cave hollowed into it, but the confusion comes from the stone, door, for lack of a better word, that seals it. The stone slab is covered in glyphs and runes, many he recognizes, but that should not exist in the same place much less on the same object, for covering every inch of the door are runes of the most astonishing combination of angel, demon, and even reaper origins he has ever seen, he has seen all of them before but never combined in this way, always separate from each other as none of the three races would normally ever cooperate with each other much less do whatever this is. As he studies the symbols he sees that there are several chains of glyphs and runes for sealing and concealment as well as alert chains that would warn the casters upon the door being opened, the more he looks the more dizzying it becomes, and the more obvious that this is some kind of trap or prison, the most shocking glyph chain is the one containing symbols from all three races, from what he can piece together it is a bond suppression chain. With this realization he is gripped by a blinding fury that he hasn’t felt since they tried to take his scythe, acting purely on rage fueled instinct he calls his scythe and floods it with his power, igniting it with the greenish-black flames of death energy, and slices through the stone as though it isn’t even there, even in his rage knowing that there will soon be several parties coming to investigate, he races into the surprisingly shallow cave to see a man hanging suspended in the center of the cave with a chain going from each wrist to the cave walls causing his arms to be stretched to their max, and a chain on his ankles driven into the cave floor as well as one around his neck driven into the ceiling pulled tight to stretch him out as if upon a rack, having caught this in a glance he slashes all of the chains and catches the man as he begins to fall before calling on an old ability he hasn’t used in years, one no other reaper has or knows he has, he portals away to a point far distant from the cave, and then immediately ports again, and again, porting randomly all over the place and even a couple into neighboring countries, to lose any possible trackers even using his favorite trick of porting high into the air and then porting again just before hitting the ground, or in this case the Thames, going through at least a dozen portals before ending on the opposite side of London from his shop and racing back on foot, never releasing the precious burden in his arms.

Upon reaching his shop Undertaker goes directly to his bedroom before placing his newly discovered one upon the top of his coffin, finally taking a moment to look at the man, for it is obviously a male, for the first time, and feeling a horrible wrenching in his chest when he sees that the exquisitely gorgeous man is in only a strange undergarment but the entirety of his body is covered in more glyph and rune chains. There are chains of sleep and stasis, power and bond suppression, ones to keep him completely immobilized, ones to cut off all of his senses and render him totally unaware of the world around him, the sheer number is astounding. Feeling an intense wave of agony in his heart at the thought of his one being forever comatose from the runes branded onto his skin he reaches out slowly, hesitating a few times before placing his hand on the mans arm, and feeling immediately relieved when he realizes that the symbols are only painted on and not branded or tattooed, and thus permanent. Knowing that the man, his one, his fated, his heart and soul, his beloved mate, is safe he gets up and walks into the bathroom to fill the tub, determined to remove every trace of the markings from his skin. He shivers at the tingle in his fingers from where he had grabbed his loves arm, remembering the feeling of silken velvet over absolute steel, unconsciously flexing his hand in a squeezing motion as he runs the water. As the water fills the tub he strips off the extra layers of his outfit, leaving him in his pants boots and a button down shirt, and rolls up his sleeves while gathering towels, washcloths and soaps before turning off the water when the tub is full enough. Returning to the bedroom to bring his love to the tub he gets a better look now that he isn’t panicking over him possibly being branded, the man is tall, and by Undertaker’s guess slightly taller than himself, after a bit of thought he thinks that should he be standing that he could rest his chin on his head if they were to embrace each other, besides being tall he is also incredibly well built with broad shoulders and a trim waist, easily weighing two or possibly three times his own weight in pure muscle. Moving on from his loves physique he starts noting the finer details, a strong aristocratic face that would put even royalty to shame, long midnight black hair wound into a tight braid that stretches down to his ankles, Undertaker’s fingers itch to run through that hair, and a single lock of bright silver, the same shade as his own he notes in shock, that runs from his right temple to mid thigh also in a braid, on seeing this striking silver braid he starts twirling his own around his fingers without even realizing that it mirrors the one he is looking at, finally looking at his hands, making a very pointed and determined effort not to let his eyes wander elsewhere, they are large and he can see the strength in them but he also has the long delicate fingers of a master surgeon or musician. Picking up his love and carrying him into the bathroom his mind turns to the other extremely obvious features of the man in his arms, the ones that prove beyond any speck of doubt that this man is not human, looking down upon the devastatingly beautiful face as he kneels next to the tub he reaches up to his loves face, to the slightly parted lips, and uses his thumb to lift one side of his top lip confirming what he saw, there gleaming in the light of the bathroom are a set of vicious fangs, his canines easily an inch and a half long with another set on each side of those that are an inch long, and rounding it out yet another set a half inch long on either side of those, he marvels at the sight of the fangs he is seeing, trying to place the distinctive pattern of one long fang with two shorter fangs on each side and two more even shorter ones on each side of those, he knows he has heard mention of this five fang configuration somewhere, he just can’t remember where. Deciding maybe some of the obvious things will help he looks at the deadly claws tipping each finger, not as long as his own nails but decidedly sharper, not getting anything from this he moves on to the two features that are totally captivating his attention, and those are the ears, which are not on the sides of his head but the top and are furry triangles the same deep black as his hair, and the tails, the sleek black tails attached to the base of his spine, as he is finally placing him in the water he counts a total of twelve, still having trouble placing this mans race, and dying to see what his eyes look like in the hope of finally solving the puzzle.

Undertaker begins to carefully scrub the painted symbols off of his loves skin making sure to steer clear of the large immobilizing chain that runs from a glyph over his heart to a glyph at the bottom of his abs which he knows he needs to remove last or risk damage to his nervous system if removed before all of the others. After removing all of the marks on his back and limbs he carefully starts on the sleep and stasis chain that begins with a large glyph on his forehead and runs down the left side of his face and spirals around his neck from the point it touches his throat to a final glyph in the dip at the base of the front of his throat. The moment he wipes the last of the paint off of that throat he looks up and is captivated by the most tantalizing eyes he has ever seen, the entire background of the eye is an insane cerulean blue, the iris is the same crimson as fresh blood, and the pupil looks like a pool of molten gold, he can feel his breath catch as those eyes regard him with an aloof curiosity veiled by unshielded wariness, although he can’t blame him for that after the way he found him. Deciding to lift some of his loves worries he begins speaking, knowing that he can’t reply or move until the final glyphs are scrubbed off, “hello love, glad you are awake, I found you in a truly horrible place and refused to leave you there in the state you were in, so I brought you to my home and am removing those nasty glyph chains from you, if you give me just a moment to make sure I have removed all of the others I will start on the final chain, the one that is immobilizing you.” As he speaks he sees some of the wariness fading leaving the curiosity, which is becoming less aloof and more focused, he knows some of it is probably over the hidden part of his face but decides to finish removing the glyphs before messing with clearing his bangs from his face. Becoming caught up in the process of removing the twisting spiral of runes spread across his torso, leaning over the edge of the tub and giving his love an unintentionally excellent view of his rear end, which is right in the immobilized mans face, he doesn’t see the twitch of that straight elegant nose as he takes a deep breath and totally misses the dilation of those golden pupils. Undertaker is so caught up in what he is doing that he is completely taken off guard when, the second the last speck of paint is removed, in a move faster than even he could track, he is suddenly on his back with both of his wrists in one of his loves hands and with said man kneeling between his legs, before he can fully comprehend this change in position the other hand comes up and pushes his hair out of his face. As soon as his bright green eyes meet those tricolor ones of the larger man above him there is a deep silky growl rippling through the air and his love is kissing him, and he is immediately lost to the sensation, it feels like he is sucking on a lightning bolt.

 

X is bored, has been for centuries, trapped in this tiny cave with nothing but darkness, he curses his own foolishness for his current predicament, he should never have gotten complacent, if he hadn’t he wouldn’t be in this mess, when he escapes he is going to rip that uppity little spark too big for his britches limb from limb. He has been able to sense his one more and more the past two centuries and is becoming very worried over what he feels, his one is fading, loneliness is pushing him into madness and the darkness is rising in his soul, he starts pushing on the bindings keeping him from reaching out to his love, it has weakened over time, as he knew all of the seals would, another half a century and they may be weak enough for him to break free, but he is unsure if his one has that long before he fades completely. Then like a spear to the gut he feels it, his one is going to end himself, he has known for quite some time that his destined mate is male, had learned this on the first sensing of him, driven by panic he puts every ounce of what little remains of his power into stabbing through the suppression seal and giving a massive jerk to the link between them. He feels the shock as his mate freezes in his mission of self termination and sighs with relief at accomplishing his goal, but now that he has freed the link he gives another pull to try and get his mate to come free him from this place. He hangs in the dark silently tracking the distance between himself and his mate shrinking, and then he is there on the other side of the door, X feels the flash of blinding rage before feeling an intoxicating rush of death energy pouring out of his mate, oh yes, this is his mate, the sheer amount of power contained in the being on the other side of the door is definitely high enough to stand up to him when he goes off on one of his snits. In moments there is a rush of fresh air, then a whooshing sound, and he is falling, free from the chains tying him to this place at last, he is surprised at the strength he can feel in the body that catches him, and before he can get a good sense of his mate they are gone, the crackle of portal energy along his skin is a shock but not as much as the next near dozen back to back ports, a feat he did not know any but himself could accomplish, of course he doesn’t actually port anymore having discovered something much more efficient and far less energy intensive. After the swirling rush of portals his mate carries him for a bit before entering a building of some sort. 

X ponders on the strange smells of his mates home as he listens to the water run in the next room, there is a scent of death permeating the building, intermingled with the scents of chemicals and preservatives, by his best guess he is in a place of the dead but is unsure of which kind, one thing he is sure of is that his mate is going to drive him mad, the flashes of desire he keeps catching in his scent is so distracting that he can’t concentrate on breaking the chains on himself, and oh how he wanted to chuckle at the hint of shyness while he was being inspected and his mate was trying to not take a good look at all of him, and he is back and carrying him again, into the room that he assumes is a bathroom, which is proven when he is sat upon the floor leaning against his mates leg. X’s puzzlement over his mates purpose doesn’t last long as he feels a long thin finger on his lip, lifting it to reveal his fangs, the satisfaction of causing his mates mind to twist and spin trying to figure out what he is only barely distracts from the sensations caused by being examined, the claws weren’t too bad, the ears were a bit harder to ignore, but his mate grabbing one of his tails and giving it a tight squeezing stroke along the entire length of it had lit him on fire, and sitting in the water as his mate rubs all over him is really not helping matters at all. Being able to look at him just makes it worse, he is exquisite, even with a good portion of his face hidden by that glorious silver hair, he didn’t even hear what was being said because he was so distracted by taking in the appearance of the moon kissed being in front of him.

 

First person POV (X)

My entire mind froze when he leaned in to scrub across my torso and that pert little ass came to rest right in my face, I refuse to blink so I don’t miss the slight twitching and movements it makes as he goes lower down my abs, and then his scent hits me, the burn of desire and sweet flush of arousal sets my fangs to itching, begging to sink into that tight supple flesh being waved under my nose. The moment I feel the last sparks of power binding me fade I move, in a split second I have him pinned under me, arms stretched above his head and held by the wrist in one of my hands and legs spread for me to kneel between, I must see him, I push the hair out of his face and see bright, slightly glowing, emeralds staring back at me, with a growl I give in to the urge to taste him and seal our lips together. The dark seductive flavor of death energy pours from him as I move from his lips to his neck licking and nuzzling my way to where it meets his shoulder, the decapitation scar on his throat causes a deep growling groan to leave my chest as I trace it with my tongue, drawing a soft whispery moan from him. I can’t take it I must see more of him, I use my free hand to yank his shirt over his head after undoing a few buttons, revealing a delicious expanse of firm pale skin striped with even more wonderful scars that I gladly lavish with attention, I drag my tongue across one of his pale pink nipples as I reach down and cup the now quite obvious bulge in his tight pants giving it a firm squeeze causing him to give a hard jerk and release a moan that shoots straight to my painfully hard cock, giving a light growl of frustration I release his wrists so I can strip him of the last barriers between my eyes and his flesh, luckily he is just as eager as he helps with the sinful boots he is wearing, way to many buckles but damn if they don’t do fantastic things for his legs and ass, so I can peel off his tight leather pants. 

Seeing him spread out under me completely bare makes the burning twisting pull of my soul screaming to claim him unbearable, he is like moonlight with his shimmering silver hair and inhumanly pale skin, the scars marking his body make him even more enticing, they are proof of his strength and will to survive. I am having trouble keeping myself under control, but I refuse to even consider harming him by moving along to quickly, although the way he is panting and giving out all those delicious little gasps and whimpers as I stroke and lick him all over tell me I need to get on with it. I look into his now brightly glowing green eyes as I give a flex of will and subtle flick of the hand that is out of his line of sight, the moan that tears out of him when I rub one of my slicked fingers around his tight entrance draws a purring chuckle from me. I take my time to make sure he is thoroughly prepared for my rather impressive size, by the time I have gotten him to the point of taking four of my fingers he has become a writhing puddle of need and is actively pleading for me to take him. I speak softly into his ear as I create more lubricant and liberally coat myself with it, and stare into his eyes as I hook his knees over my arms and line myself up with him. I drop my head to his chest and let out a long drawn out groan as I carefully push into him, I have to stop moving entirely as soon as I am fully seated so that I don’t embarrass myself, he is clenching me so tightly I am afraid I may hurt him if I try to move now, but the thing that was truly unexpected and so absolutely magnificent that I nearly lost it as soon as I started is the chill, I have always run extremely hot but sinking into him was better than when I had to jump into a frozen lake to cool off, I have no idea why he is so delightfully cool to the touch but I know it’s not because he is a reaper, those little shits that the little spark sent to trap me alongside those glowing feather balls and sneaky shadow flowers weren’t cold, they definitely had their hands in enough places for me to know that much. When he squirms and rakes his long nails down my back I know he is ready for more, and I give it to him, slowly at first but that plan quickly flies out the window as he becomes quite insistent for more, for me to go harder and faster, and far sooner than I would like I feel the tightening in my groin marking my quickly approaching release, and judging by the sounds he is making his too. It takes every bit of focus I have left to lean forward and start laving the spot where his left shoulder joins to his neck, while adjusting the angle of my head so that the same spot on my neck is right in his face, and as the first snap of release hits I sink my fangs into his neck, only barely feeling him do the same, and ride out the storm flashing through my nerve endings. Having made sure not to loosen my jaw, and holding his head to my neck with my hand, throughout the entirety of our climax I pull my fangs free while keeping my mouth sealed around the wound, after licking the wound free of blood I slice my tongue on one of my fangs and firmly work my blood into the bite, while giving my mate a gentle nudge with my mind to do the same, the light burning in the skin of my neck shows he got the hint. Once I feel smooth skin under my tongue and have cleaned all the blood from his skin I pull back to admire my mark upon him, it takes the form of a ten pointed star inside a circle with a flame in the center of the star, the flame is a silvery-gold color while the rest of it is the same liquid gold color of my blood, as I do this I feel my mate curl into me and his breathing getting more even, I know without looking he has fallen asleep. I gently remove myself from him before standing, and catch a glimpse of a mirror on the wall, letting my curiosity get to me I walk over and turn so that I can see his mark on me, it is beautiful, the mark is the same size as my own on him but so different too, there is a crescent moon crossed by a scythe, a classic staff style one with a long haft and large blade, with a skull resting between them at the bottom of the scythe staff and snowflakes drifting from the moon onto it, the whole thing looks like quicksilver painted onto my skin, after admiring the liquid like shimmer of the color I turn and scoop my mate into my arms. When I enter the bedroom I have to admit to being a bit surprised on seeing an oversized coffin instead of a bed, better than some places I’ve had to sleep, deciding to get a better look at it in the morning, although from the glimpses I catch I can tell the detail work is exceptional, and lift the lid, noting that it is quite spacious inside I am relieved it appears I can lay with my mate. After placing him inside I climb in and admire the work that was obviously put into this coffin, as I pull the lid closed I admire the interior, the sides and lid are lined in high quality velvet, and the bottom, sheet and pillows, both of them, are of the finest silk I have ever felt, the whole inside is cushioned with some kind of padding I can’t identify and is a deep dark red, the sight of my mate’s pale coloring against the red in the last light before closing the lid is breathtaking, as I curl around my new mate I can’t help but to realize that this coffin is way more comfortable than my bed, before burying my nose into his neck, curling my tails around him, and drifting off to sleep myself.

 

First person POV over

As Undertaker wakes he notices something different, he is warm, extremely warm, much more so than usual, if it weren’t for the fact that he can feel the sheet of his coffin against his skin he would believe he had fallen asleep in front of the fire again, although there is something off about the padding under his chest and head. Deciding to check later to see if it needs replacement he reaches up and opens the lid allowing light to flood into the darkness, and feeling his face flame as he immediately remembers everything from the night before on sight of the broad muscled back he had been resting on. “He reminds me of those tales of the legendary spartan warriors,” he says quietly to himself while admiring the view, and finally noticing the exquisite tattoo across the entire spread of his new lovers back from shoulder to shoulder and from the base of the neck to just above the base of his tails is a pair of magnificent midnight black wings. After marveling at the truly incredible level of detail in the body art, he would swear that the feathers were real if he didn’t feel skin under his hands, he climbs out of his coffin to get ready for the day. Leaving the lid of his coffin open he exits the bedroom to find something to eat, but realizing he isn’t really hungry decides to just get a cookie or two, and walking out into the shop to find the jar. After looking for a bit he spots it on a shelf above the coffin he sits on to talk with customers, and walks over to get it. Having leaned forward a bit to reach up for the jar causing his hair slide forward over his shoulders he feels the muscles in his back relaxing a bit at being stretched out to his full height, and the sudden thought crossed his mind of how hunching over to disguise his height all the time really hurts his back. Smiling as his hand closes around the jar his whole body freezes when he realizes he never locked the doors last night, which had just been driven home by the sound of the bell over the door followed by several gasps and a lusty purring moan of someone saying, “oh, my, how delightful.”

Sebastian was not expecting much for the day beyond the normal boring routine that came with serving his child master, even the new case given to his master by the Queen didn’t catch his interest, what did he care if whores were being killed, it’s their own damn fault anyways, but what he wasn’t expecting was the sight that greeted him when he, his master, madam red, her absolute failure of a butler, and lau entered Undertaker’s shop. There directly across the room from the door is the naked back of an exceptionally gorgeous man stretched out to take something from a shelf, long and lean, incredibly pale skin crisscrossed by vicious scars from what looked to be deadly combat, he doesn’t even notice the shocked gasps of the others at the sight as he runs off at the mouth and purrs out, “oh, my, how delightful.” He is quickly reminded of the situation with his master’s sharp scandalized call of his name, although any response is cut off by the figure in front of them whirling around with a flare of long silver hair, and even the shock of realizing that he is staring at Undertaker, cannot detract from the sheer glory of what had been hidden beneath those horrible morticians robes all this time, only the silver, is that fur, towel barely covering his groin preserved any of the mans modesty. Again his mouth runs off when he notices all of the signs of a rather vigorous night of exercise, “well, someone certainly had a good night,” comes out of his mouth in a teasing tone.

Undertaker whips around to face his unexpected customers trying not to panic when he sees the little earl among them, he finds out who had made the comment when the earl gave his demon butler a truly scandalized look and sharply called his name, although he can clearly see the naked lust in the demons glowing red eyes, there is nothing that could stop him from cracking up at the demon running off at the mouth and making such a crass statement. As he falls on his backside laughing uproariously he sees everyone but the butler and earls faces blaze red in embarrassment, the earl was too horrified by his demons comment to notice though. After calming down enough to speak he finally greets his company, “hello, little earl,” *snicker* “how lovely to see you again,” *soft chuckle* “what can I help you with this time,” *more snickers* “don’t worry about anymore payment this time, that last bit was plenty,” he says as calmly as he can before losing it and laughing even more at the look on the earls face.

Sebastian feels no shame for his comments but is slightly disappointed by the fact that he let them out in the first place, but seeing Undertaker cracking up at the look on his masters face makes it totally worth it, and as a bonus his statements did count as payment for his services today. Before his master can speak about their reason for being here they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat off to the left side of the room. Turning to look he is struck dumb by the sight of another naked man, although also with a furry towel covering the best parts, who can only be called perfect, whose appearance immediately brings to mind memories of the statues of gods in museums, and causes a strange stab of pain deep in his head. “Love, I believe you may wish to take a moment before continuing your conversation,” the new arrival says in a voice that causes sparks to race up his spine. “What’s that lovely, take a moment, why,” Undertaker asks as he stands and gives the man a look of confusion. The mans response shocks him as he proceeds to give a slow pointedly appraising look over Undertaker from head to toe before locking eyes with him and raising an eyebrow at him. The blatant look causes Undertaker to blush madly which only gets worse when he looks down and notices his state of undress, and squeaks, “please, excuse me for a moment,” he says before quickly making his way towards the door behind the stranger. Sebastian almost chokes on his tongue when just as Undertaker passes him the man gives a sharp smack to his ass, causing Undertaker to jump and give a slight yelp, then turning to give everyone a smug smirk of satisfaction before following Undertaker into the next room and closing the door behind him. He looks around to see everyone’s reactions to this and is amused to see madam red staring at the door blankly and drooling while her butler is wide eyed and has a nosebleed, lau doesn’t seem to care, and his master looks to be flipping between shock, confusion, and anger.

Undertaker turns to look at X as soon as the door closes, “you smacked me,” he says accusingly. “Yes, I did, you were about to conduct business naked, that’s fine in certain situations or occupations but I don’t think that this is either of those, besides I saw how that little flower was looking at you,” X says flatly. “True, I forgot to lock the door last night when I got back and didn’t realize it until they walked in, and what do you mean by little flower,” he asks confused. “Oh, guess that is a bit my fault, I did distract you a bit, and the flower is the baby dark one that was standing next to the child,” X answers a bit sheepishly while scratching his head a bit. Undertaker blinks at that, he has never heard anyone call a demon a flower before, much less the baby comment, unable to resist he says, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone call a demon a flower or a baby before.” “That, that’s not a demon, that is a weak little flower baby, I have seen real demons before, and your guest is nothing in comparison,” X says with a derisive snort. Deciding to put this topic away for now Undertaker heads into the bedroom to start getting dressed while saying, “I better get back out there before they start getting really antsy and come looking for me.” Chuckling X responds, “they did look kind of interesting, but I think the only one that might do that is the kid, also love, could I get your name, I never got the chance to ask last night,”and smirks at him. Blushing as he pulls on his pants Undertaker realizes that he is right, “I actually hadn’t thought of that, most people call me Undertaker nowadays, what about you?” “Undertaker huh, sounds like a job more than a name, but eh, to each his own, and my name is Xavier Nightwing, but friends and family call me X,” he replies while rolling Undertaker’s name around in his head trying to figure out how it fit with the man himself and failing to get it. “X, I like it, I would ask if you want to join me in the shop but I don’t think I have anything that will fit you,” Undertaker says, finally having a name for his love. “Oh love, we have so much to talk about once your guests leave,” X replies with a laugh. The statement peaks Undertaker’s curiosity as he finishes putting on the last of his regular outfit and returns to the kitchen only to stare in shock at a dressed X and stammer, “but…what…how did you.” X just gives him a smirk and says, “I did say we have a lot to discuss after your company leaves, didn’t I.” Seeing the lost look on Undertaker’s face X walks over to him, “although I could have recreated my original outfit doing so and then having to dress would have taken much longer than it would be acceptable to keep your guests waiting,” grabs his hand and places it on his chest, “this is just an illusion until I have more time and we have had a chance to talk, that is also why I don’t have shoes on, illusionary shoes are a pain to do and always present issues, so shall we go see what your guests have come for.”

X watches in amusement as Undertaker answers his guests questions while trying to make them squirm at the same time, the child is the most amusing, his reaction when Undertaker had grabbed him to demonstrate the way that some prostitutes had been killed and gutted was so funny he almost lost it and started laughing. Once everyone has left Undertaker locks the door before returning to the kitchen to speak with X and get some answers to the many questions he has about him. “Ok love, I know that you have a lot of questions, all of which will be answered, but there is a pressing issue of some urgency that we need to take care of beforehand,” X says once they are seated at the table. “What’s the issue and why is it so urgent,” Undertaker asks in response. “The problem is our incomplete bond, do you feel that pain in your head, probably feels like someone driving a spike into your brain with a hammer,” X asks quietly. “Now that you mention it I do, and what do you mean incomplete,” Undertaker asks becoming a bit concerned. “That feeling is also the answer to both, the hammering is the bond pounding on the shields around my mind trying to start the mental portion of itself, it is much worse on my end, I shielded my mind last night so that I could speak to you before our minds become one,” X replies with a wince of pain as the bond tries harder to rip through his shields. “Ok, that explains the headache but why did you put up shields, that I don’t understand,” Undertaker replies as he catches sight of the wince. “As you know, when non-mortals find and bond with their one they become one in mind, soul, and body, which in most cases is finished before they wake the next day but can take longer, the longest so far was three days, depending on a few things, the most common factors in this time are the length of their life, their experiences, any mental damages, and if there are any things that could be hard to accept and understand, the last is usually the big one because for the bond to seal both of those joining must fully understand and accept everything about each other, now the reason I stopped the bond from starting this part last night was so that I could give you a heads up that you could be out for several days or possibly weeks depending on how quickly you go through my incredibly long life so far, and I wanted to give you a chance to clear your schedule if necessary,” X continues while beginning to rub at his temples to relieve some of the pain in his head. “I don’t have any pressing business that cannot wait for a while, why would it take so long to live your life, so to speak, and are you ok, you seem to be having a bit of trouble,”Undertaker asks before getting up, walking to stand beside X, and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I am ok for now, I can hold out for a while yet before my shields are ripped open, although the feeling of the bond trying to rip my head open is very unpleasant I will not let it in until you are ready, having all of my years dropped into your mind is going to be extremely stressful and there are things that may be very hard to wrap your mind around,” X grits out before reaching up and taking Undertaker’s hand into his own. “I doubt there is anything that could cause me to turn away from you, and I have quite a long life myself that is going to be pushed onto you too,I am ready whenever you are,” Undertaker says as he pulls on X’s hand to get him to stand. “Very well love, we shall see what you have to say afterwards, it is probably a good idea to go and lay down for this,” X concedes before walking into the bedroom while still holding Undertaker’s hand. After helping him to remove some of the extra layers he is wearing X lays down next to Undertaker in his coffin before saying to him, “ok love, this will probably not be pleasant, there are some parts of my mind that were damaged when I was trapped, causing large pieces of my memories to be lost, but I will see you when this is done,” and with a kiss drops all of the shields keeping the bond from tying their minds together, hoping that he would still have his mate after this. Undertaker wonders what happened to X that could cause mental damage and figures that he will probably find out very soon as he feels himself pulled into darkness and sinking into the vast unknown ocean that is X’s memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally won’t update so quickly but finished chapter 2 as well while waiting for AO3 invite so am going to post now as a bonus

Chapter 2

X silently lay curled up with his love, as he had been since waking up a week prior, waiting for him to wake, it had only taken him about half a day to run through his love’s life, despite it being over two thousand years, and most of his questions were answered, including why he couldn’t make the name Undertaker fit, his love’s name isn’t Undertaker, his name is Death, and he isn’t just any reaper but the first, the only one not born from a dead human soul, gifted with far more power and a great many abilities that no other reaper has had or ever will. X had decided that he was going to start calling Death by his name as soon as he woke up, whenever that may be, he is not yet worried over how long it is taking for Death to live through his life, he knew it would take time to get through that many years, no what is worrying him is the possible side effects of having that many years of memories dumped on him, there are many things that can cause damage to the mind of lesser beings, even reapers, for truthfully he has no idea what Death’s reaction to suddenly knowing more than any being other than X himself has or will ever know, for when he wakes Death will know several truths that many are dying to know but would never be able to grasp or understand. “I hope you wake soon love and that you are not too heavily changed from learning so many things that were not meant to be known by lesser beings, will your mind be able to handle the truth, will knowing change the way you look at me, or will your mind break and cause you to be comatose until your time comes,” X begins speaking softly to Death while gently running a hand through his long silver hair, “how will the knowledge of who I am affect you, will knowing that you are bonded to the first change you in drastic and terrible ways, will you lose yourself in my years, for though you have several thousand years to your name they are nothing compared to my own (500,000,267,428) five hundred billion two hundred sixty seven thousand four hundred and twenty eight years, what will you think when you witness my first memories of waking in the void, that dark empty nothingness, or how all of creation began because I threw a temper tantrum, please wake soon love, so that I may know if you have come out of our bonding with your mind intact or if I will have to sit by your side holding your unresponsive hand until time stops and the cycle ends, come back to me my love, my glorious Death.”

Death (Undertaker will be called Death from now on) wakes slowly, his mind sluggish and foggy, wondering if he had somehow managed to get drunk yesterday, feeling like his head had been put through a meat grinder he grabs his head and lets out a soft groan. “Are you ok love, are you still in there,” a voice asks him, and when he looks at the source of said voice he remembers. He is Death, the first reaper, he is retired from active reaping and is now a mortician called Undertaker, he had tried to end himself but had been stopped at the last second by the discovery of his one’s location, he and his one, X, had bonded although not completely, after a surprise visit from the little earl he chose to have the bond completely sealed by taking the last step of living through X’s memories, and damn if that wasn’t a shock, his one, his beloved mate, the being he will be tied to for all of time is the first, not just a random being but the very first being to exist, the source of all existence, the one who had in a fit of temper attacked the void releasing all of the elements into the darkness and sparking the light of the first stars leading to the eventual rise of life, a being of divinity, a higher being, a true god. 

‘My Head is killing me,’ ‘it will get better love, just try to relax for a bit, you just had quite a lot dropped into your lap,’ ‘that’s true I suppose, I can understand why you would be wary of explaining things now, hell if I hadn’t just lived it I would not believe it,’ ‘so am I forgiven for not warning you of who I am,’ ‘yes, I probably would have thought you mad if you had tried to explain anyways, wait, I just realized I am not speaking, how are we talking,’ ‘ah, that is part of the bond, now that it is complete we can speak telepathically with each other,’ ‘oh, that could become quite helpful in the future,’ ‘it could and it is also not affected by distance at all, I could be on the other side of the planet or even another plane and we could still speak this way,’ ‘that is going to take some work to remember, that there are other planes out in the cosmos,’ ‘I will try and help with that,’ ‘so when will you be taking me to your realm to introduce me,’ ‘it will probably be at least a year from now, I have to make a few trips to make sure things haven’t fallen apart while I was trapped,’ ‘I hope it’s not too bad, but after eight hundred years anything could have happened,’ ‘true, but hopefully Fenris was able to keep everything under control, and I believe he would have asked Glacius to help if he started to get overwhelmed by it all,’ ‘ah I remember them from your memories, your sons, I am truly impressed with your actions love, you found a newborn in the forest and without a thought brought him home and took him in as your own,’ ‘yes poor Fenris, left to die because he was different,’ ‘and a few years later you took in Glacius when his parents were killed,’ ‘why would I not they were true friends and he had no one else,’ ‘there is one thing I don’t get, why was Fenris left to die in the forest,’ ‘that is because he is a hybrid, all the wolves of my realm are born with the ability to manipulate one of the elements, fire, water, earth, air, lightning, ice, or light, there are no wolves of the dark, time, or space elements, but Fenris is different, he is the only dual element wolf to ever exist, he is fire and ice, and it was obvious the moment he was born even though elemental abilities do not manifest until wolves reach ten years of age,’ ‘how did they know if he didn’t use elements,’ ‘his appearance, all wolves physical characteristics match their element, for example ice wolves have white hair, tails, ears, and even eyes, Fenris has coloring that does not match either of his elements, he is not white or red, but pink, a dark vibrant pink, but pink nonetheless, so it was easy to see he was different and so he was left to die to save his parents from having to raise what they saw as an abomination,’ ‘that is truly disgusting, to throw away your child because of something they cannot control,’ ‘I agree but it is their loss, I have a son who I love and has grown into an incredible man, he is the wisest and most powerful general to ever go through training, he truly took everything I did as a learning experience and I have no doubt that he has kept my realm from falling apart in my absence,’ ‘I look forward to meeting all of your children love,’ ‘don’t worry love, I plan to work as hard as I can so that I can take you to see my home and meet my family, who are your family now too, now let us get up and face the day, I have a feeling you will be swamped with work after being out for two and a half weeks,’ ‘I was out for two and a half weeks, shit, I’m going to be buried in work,’ ‘I will help where I can love, but if we don’t get up more will pile up,’ ‘ok I’m up, but don’t think I didn’t notice that you have the match to my boots,’ ‘saw that did you, I didn’t know if you knew the story behind your boots or not,’ ‘yes I know, there was a designer who created an exquisite set of boots, two pairs, both made for men, but after only completing one set he died and all of the designs were lost, the only thing left were the two pairs of boots, one representing the masculine side and the other the feminine side, I have the masculine pair that I found quite a long time ago, but no one ever knew what happened to the other set,’ ‘ah, I found mine, which you have identified as the feminine set, in a shop years ago, I saw the shopkeeper putting them on display in the window and ran in to buy them immediately, I knew what they were the moment I saw them, I am lucky that I have the legs to pull them off, otherwise I would look like the biggest poof queen ever, but my physique makes it so I can’t be described as a woman in any way,’ ‘so can I see them then,’ ‘yes I will put them on in a few minutes after I get my clothes on,’ ‘if they are anything like the rumors say, then the view would be even better if you didn’t dress first,’ ‘careful love, you don’t want to start something do you,’ ‘maybe,’ ‘later, we both have things that need to be done today,’ ‘fine,’

X snickers at Death’s petulant response, “you still get to see me in my boots love,” he says as he closes his eyes and concentrates on his clothes. Once his clothes appear in his hands he begins dressing, he has a pair of black pants that are near skin tight, a sleeveless black shirt that is just as tight, and to top it all the boots, he sees Death staring at him as he puts them on, the boots cover his legs completely, from the ground to his crotch, they are black with laces similar to a corset along the whole length of the boot on the inner side of the leg and buckled straps with lacy bows on the outer side of the leg, the laces and bows are silver as is the ten inch sharply pointed heel, “see something you like love,” he purrs teasingly at Death. “Yes, actually I do, but I need to see how bad the backup is in the shop so I can’t do anything about it right now,” Death replies as he finishes putting on his own clothing. “Very well love, I am going to pop home for a bit while you do that, let the kids know I’m not dead,” X says jokingly. “That actually sounds like a good plan, they could think you have passed away after so long being gone,” Death replies with a bit of concern in his voice. “Well I am off, I will be back later on today,” X says before giving Death a kiss, turning away from him and starting to walk towards a wall, only to vanish into thin air on the second step. “So that is what stepping looks like to others,” Death says to himself, having learned of this ability in X’s memories, as he leaves the bedroom to open the shop.

X and Death quickly fall into a routine with Death continuing to do his work as a mortician, with X helping occasionally, and X going off to straighten out all the problems that cropped up while he was locked up. Time passes as it is always does and soon it has been a year since Death had found X chained up in that cave. “Are you ready to see my realm love, we will be leaving Saturday and returning on the following Saturday, this gives us a week over there,” X says to Death Thursday night as they lay together in Death’s coffin preparing to sleep. “Yes, I cant wait, hard to think it has already been a year since we met though,” Death replies as he makes himself more comfortable by curling up against X. “True, time does seem to have flown by rather quickly, sleep love, after the final preparations tomorrow we will have a whole week away from here to relax and enjoy ourselves,” X says as he leans forward and places a kiss on Death’s forehead. “I don’t think I have had a vacation since I started here, this should be an interesting week,” Death replies before tucking his head into X’s neck and going to sleep. “ Sleep well love, next week will certainly be exciting,” X says as he follows Death into sleep.

Death has just finished filling up the last grave of the day, week actually, and is heading back to the shop to finish packing for his trip with X that starts tomorrow when suddenly eight reapers surround him, ‘love, I just got surrounded by reapers for some reason,’ he sends to X while saying, “ is there something I can help you gentlemen with today.” “We are here to bring you before the council for questioning,” the leader of the group says with authority. ‘They are wanting to take me to the reaper council for questioning,’ ‘that doesn’t sound good, if they jump you don’t let them get your scythe from you, hell they probably don’t even know you have it to begin with,’ “Have I committed some crime I don’t know of,” Death asks, having two conversations almost at the same time. “We were not informed of the reason you are to be questioned only that we needed to retrieve you and bring you before the council,” the leader speaks in a bored tone of voice. “I am sorry but I cannot go with you right now as I am on my way home for the day and my mate is waiting, I will be in quite a bit of trouble if I am not on time,” Death explains as he prepares to flee. “You actually don’t get a say in the matter, come quietly and we won’t have any trouble,” the leader, who Death has taken to calling brick head, says as he and the other reapers call out their scythes. Remembering what X had said Death doesn’t call his own and fights with just a sotoba against the reapers, although putting up a hell of a fight he is eventually pinned and held down by five of the reapers. “You should have come quietly,” brick head says as he approaches Death, pulling a shimmering silver band from his pocket. ‘Fuck, X, they brought a bond suppression cuff with them, they are going to silence our bond, this is very bad, if that thing is on for to long it could kill me, I am pinned so well I cant get free even if I call my scythe, be ready love this will be a massive shock, it is going to feel like I am dead, just remember I will love you forever,’ Death sends a silent message to X as he begins struggling furiously to avoid the cuff. “Quit squirming and be a man,” brick says as he yanks the right sleeve of Death’s clothing up and slaps the cuff on his arm just below the elbow, and just as the cuff clicks on the reapers all port with Death to the courtroom where the council waits. The silence of the courtroom is broken by the appearance of the reapers and the moment they appear Death starts screaming as if experiencing the worst torture imaginable. “What the hell is going on,” one of the councilors demands as Death writhes around screaming in pain. “I don’t know sir he just started screaming as soon as we ported,” brick responds. A doctor comes running in having been called by another councilor. “What did you do to him,” the doctor asks brick harshly. “Nothing,” brick replies as Death finally stops screaming only to go into massive severe seizures. “This is not nothing,” the doctor says before noticing Death’s damaged sleeve and finding the cuff, “you fools, what the fuck were you thinking, putting a bond cuff on a mated reaper, you probably just killed him you dipshit, if he lives he will be insane or brain dead from the damage done by that cuff,” the small doctor rails at brick as he begins trying to save Death. “Serves the demon fucker right, he should never have fucked that demon filth much less mated with it,” brick yells venomously at the doctor as loud as he can. “Watch your mouth welp, making wild accusations can get you into a lot of trouble,” a councilor calls out indignantly. “It’s true, we saw him this morning with that thing, kissing and groping, it was disgusting,” brick spits out. “How do you know that it was a demon,” a different councilor asks. “There isn’t anything else it could be, sure wasn’t no angel, no wings, and not a reaper, not with those tails, or the damn creepy eyes,” brick says as if fighting not to hurl. “You said tails and creepy eyes,” the councilor in the center of the table says, “describe this being in exact detail.” “It was huge bigger than this one we just brought in, had a long black braid of hair, a lot of tails on its backside and the eyes were three colors gold on red on blue,” brick replies while thinking carefully. “Oh no, it can’t be,” the center councilor says before vaulting the table, racing over to the still violently seizing Death, and pulling the left side of his shirt down to expose the mark on Death’s neck, “fuck, do you stupid fuckers know what you have done,” he screams at brick in a panic. “Yea, looks like we just took out a demon and it’s fuck toy,” brick replies smugly. “No, you just abducted the mate of a very dangerous individual, and definitely pissed them off royally. “What’s so special about,” brick starts but is interrupted by a thunderous crash from above, as dust falls from the ceiling another crash comes and suddenly there is a very pissed off being crouched over the seizing Death.

X is just about to head back to the shop when he gets the message from Death about the reapers, as he keeps a bit of his focus on the situation with Death he races to get back and help. The warning about the cuff doesn’t help much with the ripping, tearing pain of Death’s sudden end in the bond, it truly feels as if he just died. With a roar of fury X rips open a portal to the reaper world to go after those who had the balls to end his mate. After exiting the portal he races toward where he can sense the signature of the reaper who attacked Death, and upon arrival slams onto the roof with all the power of his jump, causing the roof to cave in a lot, without hesitation he jumps and slams the roof again, this time breaking through, and landing in a crouch over his mate he lets loose a litany of vicious snarling growls and roars as he looks at all of those around him with absolute fury burning in his eyes.

Grell knew things were going to go badly as soon as she heard about the council wanting to bring in some random person for questioning, seeing the man brought in by the other reapers immediately begin screaming and writhing in pain as soon as they appear just makes this feeling worse, hearing that a bond cuff had been put on a reaper that had completed a mate bond makes her sick, after seeing and hearing all this she is not surprised at all when the massive pissed off man comes crashing through the ceiling. She watches as the man who sounds like some kind of crazy lion dog hybrid thing clears everyone away from the seizing man, as soon as there is a good distance between him and anyone else the strange creature turns his attention to his mate. The creature starts butting his nose along the silver haired mans cheek and making whimpering sounds, after a moment he starts sniffing at the man laying on the ground, growling when he sniffs the right arm before yanking the sleeve back to reveal the cuff. The angry being grabs the cuff with both hands, one on either side of his mates arm, and starts pulling, with a loud snapping sound the cuff is ripped in half and each piece flies in opposite directions before becoming imbedded in the walls. As soon as the cuff is removed the silver man stops having seizures, but the angry one gives out a loud yelp, like a kicked puppy, buries his face in the silver ones neck and begins sobbing uncontrollably. Still crying the now devastated man looks down at his mate and reaches his left hand out to his side, where it immediately vanishes up to the elbow into thin air, after a moment he pulls his hand back revealing a large intricate silver book, Grell recognizes it as a cinematic record book, he opens the book to the center and lays it on the silver haired mans stomach, once the book is sitting on him the silver one opens his eyes, looks up at the crying man, starts to speak, “love,” his voice is almost nothing, he starts to reach up to the mans face but his hand only lifts a few inches off the ground, when with a sharp gasping breath he goes completely limp. Grell watches the dark haired creature let out a scream of agony as the now dead beings records begin pouring out of him and into the book, the creature looks up directly into the face of the reaper who had brought the silver reaper in and says in a furious snarl, “you, you did this,” and launching himself at the stunned reaper. Grell is only slightly aware of the creature beating the reaper into a bloody pulp and ripping him apart as she, being close enough to see, stares at the silver reapers record, watching his life play out in front of her eyes, she gasps just as loud as William beside her does when the man is revealed to be legendary Death, a reaper thought to be long gone from the world.

It takes a while for the records to finish running, all those close enough to view them are stunned at the mans identity, as soon as the records end, and the book closes and locks, a brilliant glowing silver orb rises out of Death’s chest to float above where his heart is. “Retrieve that soul and records,” one of the councilors commands the reapers in the room, but this also gets the attention of the creature, who has been identified as Xavier, who charges back to Death while ripping the arms off of the three reapers who had moved to reap Death. Grell is shocked when Xavier picks up Death and leaps back against a wall, growling at everyone he places Death’s record book onto his chest on top of his heart, the orb of Death’s soul hovering less than an inch above the center of the book. Xavier begins rapidly making strange motions and gestures with his hands and fingers, as the movements continue a bright golden glow surrounds him, finally he claps his hands together in front of his heart before pulling them apart slowly with his fingers curled as if holding a ball, in between his hands a large glowing ball of golden light is revealed. Lifting Death’s head with his right hand Xavier stares into Death’s face and angrily demands “give him back” before slamming the gold ball into Death’s chest, right on his heart, the book and soul are both caught in the gold light and disappear as the light sinks into Death’s heart. Xavier moves his mouth in a way that Grell doesn’t understand, but there is now what looks like molten gold running out of the corners of his mouth, before leaning down and sealing his lips with Death’s, the glowing aura of golden light begins to fade, Xavier pulls back a bit but holds Death’s mouth open while keeping his own open as well, she stares at the liquid gold and silvery light that falls into Death’s mouth from Xavier’s, he is visibly being affected by what he is doing to Death, his dark hair is being streaked with stark white and he is looking weaker by the second. When he snaps his mouth closed there is a harsh gasp from Death, who sits up looking fully recovered, and catches Xavier as he starts falling onto his lap. “Reap that abomination while its weak,” shouts the councilor who had checked Death’s mark. Death doesn’t agree with this plan, so he picks up Xavier in his arms and races out of the courtroom heading for the exit to the building.

Death races through the halls of the reaper courthouse in the direction he remembers to lead outside, “just buy me some time,” X says weakly to him before sticking his hand into Death’s shirt and pulling out the flask from the secret pocket inside, seeing the bright silver glow coming off of the flask, Death knows what X means by buying time. “Oh this is perfect,” X says with a light chuckle as they approach a courtyard outside of the courthouse. Death is confused by his statement until he looks up and sees that the courtyard has a huge statue at the center of it, a statue of him, now giggling madly Death stops beside one of the statues feet and leans X against it. “Show them why they feared your name love, why you are a legend, and why even today a large portion of both angel and demon populations will not challenge you,” X says as he leans against the stone and opens the flask to start drinking the contents, “I should be good to go in less than ten minutes.” As he helps Death remove his outer robe he offers another bit of encouragement, “have fun and if need be remember that the councilor called me an abomination and ordered them to reap me.” X’s statement has a noticeable effect as Death’s eyes seem to freeze over and he tenses up like a snake preparing to strike, which he almost does when a reaper appears on each side of him. Only their quick offer of help in protecting X stops Death from attacking them on the spot. X recognizes them from Death’s memories, they are Grell Sutcliff and William Spears, and they stand on either side of Death facing the approaching mob of reapers. “I don’t know what possessed you fools into thinking I would ever let you even put a hand on my mate, but you are horribly mistaken if you think I will stand aside for you to reap him,” Death says in a tone that could freeze hell itself, as he stands and turns to face the group standing a few feet away, reaching up and pushing the hair out of his face he continues, “any of you that stand down will be fine, but those of you who come after me or my mate will receive no mercy.” The reapers have looks of shock on their faces when they see Death’s revealed face, especially on seeing the furious glowing silver eyes. Death raises his arms from his sides to stretch out to either side of himself, in the space between his arms and sides a fan of sotoba wreathed in greenish black flames appear, “so who will dance with Death,” he says with a vicious look before launching the sotoba into the group causing them to scatter.

X watches as Death tears into the reapers in a frenzy, the sotoba breaking bones and crushing fingers in his wake, it is a beautiful sight to behold. The fighting continues for a good five minutes without anyone scoring a single hit on Death when three reapers come at him at once, bringing their scythes down to try and split his skull, only for Death to block their attack with the sotoba in his hands, “why isn’t it breaking,” one of them says, “all the others did,” the second adds, “death scythes cut through anything,” the third finishes. “Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration, I mean there is one thing a scythe can’t cut,” Death interrupts them with slight amusement. “Wait, it cant be, is that thing a,” number two starts to say something but is cut off when the sotoba Death is holding flares with the green black flames of death energy and he brings it into a sweeping strike across all three of them, as they are flung away nearly cut in half another reaper finishes the statement, “death scythe,” when Death’s scythe is revealed in all of its deadly beauty. Suddenly a lot of the reapers are running as they finally put the pieces together on who is attacking them, the statue really drives the point home as Death lands in front of it in the exact same pose it is in, he lifts his scythe to stand in front of him with the blade curved back over his head, gives a psychotic grin, and pours more power into the scythe causing the blade to ignite with the flames of death energy. Death leaps into the group of remaining reapers bringing his scythe down in an overhead strike, that causes a large blast of energy on impact, then sweeping it out to the side sending a crescent shaped blade of energy lancing out at those who had not run by now.

Grell watches in awe as the legendary reaper Death absolutely slaughters anyone who stands against him, but is confused by the sight of the records of those he attacks flowing into the blade of his scythe while he continues fighting. “What you are seeing is a display of actual reaping, what most of you do now is just soul collection, what he is doing is reaping, he only has about ten percent of his attention on the fight, the rest is viewing, judging, and filing the records of those he is ending with his scythe, the true act of reaping is done in combat, collecting the souls and records of those who stand against you,” she hears Xavier say from beside her. “Really, I didn’t know there was a difference between reaping and soul collecting, the academy never said anything about this,” she says glancing at him as he finishes drinking something from a flask before refocusing on the fight. “Of course they wouldn’t teach about the difference, no reaper other than Death has ever been able to actually reap, anyone who has tried has failed miserably and usually winds up dead,” he explains as he steps up beside her to watch Death wipe out more reapers. “The inscription on the base of this statue is frighteningly accurate, Death is the end, from which no one escapes, Death is unstoppable, immutable, and as eternal as the void, you cannot bargain with Death, your cries for mercy fall upon deaf ears, no offers will ever sway Death from duty, it matters not who you are, in the end, Death comes for all,” Xavier recites the inscription engraved under his feet in a dark quiet tone that causes Grell’s skin to crawl. “I better step in now,” he says stepping forward towards the fight.

“Stop,” X commands letting his power flow and releasing the voice, all of the reapers instantly freeze, and Death jumps back to land beside him, “Kneel,” X continues causing all of the reapers to immediately kneel before him. “You three, Come here,” he commands while pointing out three of the councilors, including the one who had ordered his reaping, forcing them to come stand in front of him, “kneel,” he continues, watching them obey with cold detachment. “You three have caused grievous insult to us, you have attacked and killed our mate, you conspired with the little spark, feather brains, and shadow flowers to imprison our personage for many centuries, you have given command calling for our death, these are grave crimes you have committed against us and ours, for these alone we can and do charge you with treason, the punishment for which is execution, committing treason against the very heart, soul, and king of all existence can never be forgiven, so we shall carry out your sentence immediately,” X starts speaking in a strange tone and manner that very few catch on to before the end of his speech, aside from Death, William is the only one to catch on to the usage of royal inflection and speaking in third person before he claims the title of king, which caused a magnificent crown to appear on his brow. Once his speech is done the newly revealed king holds his right arm out to his side and closes his hand as if grabbing something, causing a sword hilt to materialize in his hand, which upon him grasping reveals a beautiful but deadly sword, it appears to be a katana but it is at least six feet in length, the signature of the nodachi. “From the darkness of the void, to the deep freeze of the abyss, burning flames of creation, I call to you, come forth and bring judgement upon those who stand against us, come and purge the condemned, awaken Soulflame,” X chants while keeping the sword held out to his side, upon the last word there is a massive pulse of energy, and the blade ignites with dark purplish black flames, there is a wave of horrible darkness emitting from the flames. The sight of the flames and feeling of the energy cause William to let out a strangled gasp, “Amaterasu,” and looking like he is going to be sick. “Bow,” X commands causing the kneeling reapers to bow forward over their knee and present their backs to him. “For your many actions and crimes you are to be executed,” X says raising the sword so that it is pointed straight down in front of him, over the first councilors back, “you shall feel the dark consuming flames of Amaterasu, the flames will judge you for all your sins, they will purge your soul of darkness, and you shall be wiped from existence completely leaving nothing behind, not even a single ash,” he continues, he stabs each councilor straight through the heart in quick succession as he speaks, ending with a slash over them on the last word. After the swipe of the sword over them all three begin screaming and clawing at the ground as the flames burst out of the stab wounds, their records pour out of the wounds burning with the dark flames. Everyone watches with shocked horror as the flames devour the records of the three councilors before turning on their bodies when the records are gone, soon there is nothing left in the place the councilors had been kneeling, not even a mark on the ground. X makes five quick specific slashes in the air with the sword causing the flames on it to extinguish and turning to speak to Death, “I believe we are finished here, let us return,” he is cut off as Death had taken a step forward to come to him only to freeze and choke up a huge spray of quicksilver blood as a large flaming sword sinks through the back of his neck, time seems to stop as Death’s head falls to the ground and rolls to rest at X’s feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came together more quickly than I expected so hopefully you enjoy it, I have decided that instead of trying to make a schedule for updates I will just post them as I finish them

Chapter 3

Grell watched as Death began walking towards X after the execution, for there is no other way to describe it, but is a bit puzzled by X’s eyes going insanely wide in shock until she sees the sword stab through Death’s neck, severing his head from his body, following the sword up she sees an angel just landing who grabs the shoulder of Death’s body, tosses it down on its back and raises his sword to stab into Death’s heart. The strike never connects because as soon as Death’s head had fallen Grell had seen X’s eyes start glowing a solid blood red, he had flipped his grip on the sword and launched it like a spear at the angel, impaling him on the massive blade while following close behind it to grab the hilt and rip it out of the angel’s side before taking his head off with a single slash. After decapitating the angel X continues past the statue with sword in hand, heading for what Grell now sees is a veritable flood of angels coming down from the sky. “Sutcliff, I need assistance with this,” she hears William say from beside her. Turning Grell sees William trying to drag Death’s body farther from the escalating conflict, as she goes to help William picks up Death’s head with a grimace and places it on his body’s chest. After dragging the body a safe distance she turns her attention back to the fight, pauses to marvel at the spectacle that is unfolding, and realizes that earlier in the courtroom X had not been truly angry, no that was probably only aggravation, this, now is absolute fury. X is weaving in and around the angels killing all who stand before him with deadly precision as his sword flashes through the air in a blaze of glory illuminated by the light of the records of dozens of slain angels as they are absorbed into the blade, with sudden clarity she realizes that he isn’t just killing the angels, he is reaping them.

The battle continues for what seems to be hours, but is only around a half hour, and the flood of angels is not slowing down, actually there are now higher tier angels coming down as well. The addition of a good thirty fourth tier angels to the remaining fifth tier ones seems to change the odds a bit, as X is now taking a few glancing hits and his rate of kill has dropped. A few minutes later the angels seem to get the upper hand as X is forced to kneel with his sword over his head holding back several of the angels swords from connecting with his head and shoulders. The stalemate doesn’t last long as a deep growl echoes out and suddenly with a pulse of power X is engulfed in blazing golden light, the angels around him are thrown a good distance away, and his appearance begins changing. In the spot X had been kneeling is now a creature that resembles the werewolves of legend, humanoid in appearance save that he is completely covered in midnight black fur, and has a wolf’s head, except for the few differences such as his canine teeth stretching a good six inches below his bottom jaw, the multiple flowing tails, and the fact that he now stands at a solid twelve foot tall, werewolf is what he could be called. This change causes the battle to turn in X’s favor once more as now without a sword he simply starts ripping the angels apart with teeth and claws. As more angels arrive, now including third tier, the battle rages on with the battlefield becoming drenched in an ocean of angel blood and chunks of angel being scattered everywhere. It looks as if X will kill all of the angels with little effort until a group of second tier angels and two massive first tiers join the battle. The second tiers push X away from the lower tiers, while holding his attention as one of the first tiers walks up behind him and raises one of its feet to stomp X into the ground, but not quite succeeding as X catches the foot above his head only being forced to take a knee instead of being crushed. As X strains to hold the angel’s foot off of him the others start closing in to attack while he is unable to defend himself.

Grell feels her breath catch in her throat as the angels close in on the pinned X, preparing to end him, only to be blasted away along with the one holding him down by an even larger surge of power than before as X is again cloaked in a blazing gold aura and changing again. Grell stares in awe at the magnificent wolf now standing where X had been pinned, he is huge, easily towering over the giant first tier angels, the saber fangs hanging from his jaw are easily as long as she is tall. With a snarl X swipes one of his massive paws sending angels flying at incredible speeds. Grell can’t take her eyes from the fight as X flicks one of his massive tails causing giant ice shards to shoot at the angels, a flick from a different tail makes fireballs, and another calls down lightning on them. The battle is now looking like a one sided slaughter as X seems to casually sling about the forces of nature like play toys, until the arrival of what must be the leaders of this attack, three archangels. As the archangels join in with swords and angelfire the tide of battle shifts again to a near draw. After taking several burns and quite a few slashes X throws his massive head back and releases an echoing soul piercing howl, before resuming the fight. As the last echoes of the howl are dying down more beings with tails start appearing out of thin air between her and the battle, all of them wearing some kind of matching uniform except for different colored arm bands.

A tall muscular man with dark pink hair begins barking orders at the others, “red and sky go assist the king, yellow set up long range support, green bring down the ones in the air, brown give his grace some room to move, cobalt shield the others, and purple standby for wounded,” getting a salute and call of, “sir, yes sir, general,” from each group, marked by the colored arm bands, before they went to carry out their orders. “Shit, I have never seen his grace so furious before,” the general says quietly to himself before turning to William and continuing, “What the hell happened to send the king into such a rage.” Unable to answer due to shock William simply looks down at Death’s body laying by his feet with his head on his chest. “Oh fuck, tell me that isn’t who I think it is,” the general says with a bit of panic slipping into his voice. Grell is the one to reply, “if you are thinking that is his mate then you are correct, one of those angels started all this by taking his head off,” she says in an unusually calm manner. With a snarled curse the general reaches down to his right hip and grabs something hanging from a cord attached to his belt loops, as he lifts it Grell sees that it looks like a dog whistle with a braid of lavender fabric hanging from it. Giving the whistle a sharp blow, that makes no sound, causes five of the beings with lavender arm bands to come running up to him and say, “your orders general, sir.” “I need you lot to help me with his grace’s mate, we need to get him back on his feet before the king releases stage four,” he replies as he kneels down and gently picks up Death’s head before holding it in its proper position. Not liking the sound of panicked urgency in the general’s voice Grell asks, “what do you mean stage four.” “I am talking about his gates, the seals that hold back a large portion of his divine power, his base form with all three gates closed is stage one, opening the first gate causes a shift to stage two, the second gate marks stage three and the form he is in now, if he opens the third gate he will hit stage four which is his full god form, stage four is a war ender, but our problem is that the king is in an enraged state of mind, there is a possibility that releasing stage four will not end that state which is very, very bad, under normal circumstances if he is calm there will not be a problem for several hours of holding stage four but in his current state holding stage four would cause the complete destruction of this realm in less than fifteen minutes due to his power surging out of control, the only thing that could break the rage at that point is his mate,” the general explains as he holds Death’s head in place while the five he called each place a glowing hand on Death’s chest. Unable to form a proper reply Grell quietly watches as Death’s head reattaches to his neck, the wound completely vanishing, but notices that each of the five now have wounds on their necks that look like part of the wound Death had sustained.

Death slowly regains awareness, keeping his eyes closed he tries to remember what happened, on taking in a deep breath he immediately sits up coughing violently , after a particularly bad cough he sees a very large amount of his blood come spraying out of his mouth onto his lap. “What the,” he begins to say when the memory of seeing his headless body being manhandled by an angel flashes through his head, “oh,” he finishes as his hand flies up to grab his throat. “Sir, are you ok sir,” He hears a voice say from beside him, turning to look at the person speaking he is a bit confused as to who the pink haired man is until he remembers seeing him in X’s memories. “Fenris, what are you here for,” he asks puzzled by the presence of one of X’s sons. “I’m here because of that,” he replies while pointing towards the raging battle. Death looks at what he is pointing at and is a bit dumbfounded by the sight, “how long have I been out, what the hell happened,” he blurts out in shock. “After that angel took your head he went a bit mad and has been slaughtering an army of angels for over an hour now,” William provides calmly, “although I have no idea why the angels are here in the first place, I am assuming that they came for either you or him, possibly both of you, considering how they immediately attacked you,” he continues. “We can worry about that later, we have much more serious matters to deal with,” Fenris cuts in with a hint of panic. “What’s wrong, from your voice it has to be bad,” Death asks starting to become concerned. “The king is in a blind rage and is moments from going stage four, if he doesn’t snap out of it from the change then you will have to get him to calm down or else this realm will be wiped from existence in a matter of minutes,” Fenris tells him in a deadly serious tone before standing and pulling a whistle from the cord on his waist, this one has a braid of all the colors, and giving a sharp blow on it causing all of the others who came with him to come over and stand before him. Before Death can question this action there is a truly massive surge of power and X is engulfed in a blaze of gold tinted silver flames, once the flames clear the giant wolf form of X has been replaced by an awe inspiring sight, X has returned to his normal appearance save a few differences, namely that he is now easily thirty feet tall, his skin is the same glowing shade of gold tinted silver as the flames had been, his hair and tails are so black they seem to absorb the light around them, he still has that one silver lock of hair, but the concerning part is that his eyes are still glowing a solid blood red while he continues to growl and snarl in rage. As soon as his form had been revealed every one of the angels had died, just poof, dead, no injuries or attacks from X, just sudden death. “That’s what I was worried about, he is still enraged,” Fenris says before turning to Death and continuing, “you are the only one who can snap him out of it now.” “What am I supposed to do, I cant get his attention with the bond I’ve tried,” Death snaps irritably at Fenris worried about his mates safety. “Your going to have to get on his level, and don’t try to act like you don’t know what I mean, I know he talked to you about it, it is time for you to accept it, if you don’t we will all be wiped from existence with this realm in a few minutes” Fenris says vehemently while staring straight into Death’s eyes.” “But I don’t know,” Death begins before being cut off, “yes you do, I know he talked you through what to do at the time you accept it,” Fenris continues as X smashes the bodies of the angels into a bloody paste all over the place. Looking at his raging mate, then at all of the reapers watching the events unfold, and caves, “alright, I’ll do it,” he finally says in resignation. “Just make sure you are over there away from anyone else,” Fenris gratefully says. “Whatever, you aren’t the one doing this,” Death says with a derisive snort before leaping towards X. When he is a good distance from everyone else, relatively close to X, he takes a deep breath, sighs, accepts the truth of what X had told him and instinctively speaks the words to release the seal on him, “I am Death, I am the end that all must face, I am unstoppable, immutable, and as eternal as the Void, with the deep freeze of the abyss in my soul, forever walking in the shadows of true darkness, I can not be swayed by cries for mercy or by any offers, I accept my duty, I agree to stand until the end of existence above all in absolute neutrality, to judge and guide those who have passed, to protect the balance, and ensure the cycle remains unbroken, I swear to do these things and to fulfill my purpose, I am Death and in the end regardless of identity I COME FOR ALL,” at the last word his world explodes into a maelstrom of death energy and raw freezing power.

“Wait,” Fenris begins but Death is already too far away to hear, “shit, I hope the king doesn’t kill me for this,” he continues causing Grell to ask, “what do you mean by that.” Fenris looks at her for a moment before answering, “I just remembered a conversation I had with the king about the side effects of jumping straight to stage four,” sounding worried and a bit afraid, “side effects, is he about to die again,” she asks alarmed. “Again, what do you, never mind, what I meant is that this situation is about to become extremely awkward for quite a few of us, the reason being that Death over there is not a normal reaper, the king knew from the moment the bond sealed that there was something, off, about him, it took a few months but he finally figured out that Death is a sealed supreme being, a god trapped into the form of a lesser being, with the vast majority of his powers, abilities, and all of the memories of his existence before being the reaper Death sealed away, he never figured out what Death’s true identity is but he did talk to him about it, he figured out that the easiest way for Death to regain everything that is sealed within him is for him to truly accept the truth of what he is, his theory is that when Death accepts the truth then he will instinctively claim his divinity, calling forth and reaccepting his name, powers, destiny, purpose, and all the duties that go with them, just doing that would cause a rush from the release of the seal, but then throw in going straight to four, the reason I know of the side effects is because the king was telling me of the battles he went into with my predecessors, he was talking about the worst one, where from the beginning, we were being slaughtered, even during the transitions from stage to stage there was no turn to the battle, until stage four, when he releases stage four because of who he is any being that has ill will or intends any harm to him or those he protects that look upon his form, die, no pain, no reactions, they just die, that is why I call his stage four a war ender, anyway, I asked him, if the battle was so one sided why not go straight to stage four, he told me that although the results on the enemy would have been the same, that the rush of raw power would cause him to become very distracted, he described it as molten metal burning through your veins as every nerve in your body explodes, he said he had found out while testing his gate timing early on in his life, but the thing is, the burning and exploding is not of the painful variety, now put together, claiming your divinity, jumping straight to stage four, having a mate bond that is complete on every level, and that said mate is also an extremely powerful empathy and I am sure I don’t need to tell you what is about to happen,” he explains, although it takes a few minutes before she catches the full meaning of his speech, Grell eventually works out what he is trying to say. “Wait you mean,” she starts only to be cut off, “that Death is about to be completely drowned in absolute ecstasy, yes, and that said feeling is going to be dumped straight into the king as well, also yes, that the most likely outcome of this is a very vigorous bit of exercise, unfortunately also a yes as well,” Fenris cuts in causing her to blush madly by the end of his statement. Before she can say anything else she hears Death speaking with absolute certainty, despite the distance it is as if she is standing right next to him, “Well shit, have to say I wasn’t expecting him to actually be Death itself,” Fenris blurts in shock, putting her thoughts into words. Upon the end of Death’s speech there is a massive blast of power, the temperature plummets to below freezing, causing frost to spread everywhere, and a huge pillar of purple black flames appears where Death had been standing. The flames catch X’s attention, who turns to look at them, his eyes loosing the red glow of rage, and tilts his head in curiosity. When the flames clear Death in all his glory is revealed, he stands nearly as tall as X, also appearing like he normally does but for a few differences, his height being the first, his pale skin is now a purple so dark it appears black, his eyes, hair, and surprisingly his scars are all a glowing silver, he seems to have lost the clothing on his upper half in the change. Death blinks before letting out a strangled gasp followed by a heavy moan, the effects of both are obvious when X immediately growls before grabbing him and pulling him into a deep possessive kiss.

Grell can feel a nosebleed starting at the site of the quickly escalating situation between the two gods in front of her when she hears a whimper coming from beside her, looking over she sees Fenris trying to cover his eyes and ears at the same time, blushing like crazy, “oh please no, I don’t need to see this,” he says in with a whine in his voice. Looking back to the gods she sees that they are completely naked and X is now kneeling between Death’s legs, which are wrapped around X’s neck, as X licks and bites all over his crotch, thighs, and ass, before replying, “What’s your problem, that is hot as fuck, you got a problem with them both being men,” a bit testily by the last bit. “I have absolutely no problem with them both being men, would be horribly hypocritical if I did seeing as I have the same preferences, no my issue is seeing my father doing that much less in public,” Fenris replies with a truly mortified voice. “Father,” Grell says her head snapping away from the sight of X with his face and one of his hands buried in Death’s ass, in shock, although she can still hear what is happening perfectly fine. “The king, he is my father, he found me in the forest around his castle where I had been left to die shortly after my birth, he took me in and raised me as if I were his own pup,” he explains quietly. “You were dumped in a forest as a baby, what kind of sick person would do that to their own child,” Grell cries becoming furious with the thought of a mother throwing away her child. “The kind of person who saw me being a dual element wolf as being an abomination that needed to be exterminated as soon as possible,” Fenris says the pain of this knowledge apparent in his voice. “Then they were obviously fools, to throw away such an obviously powerful being for such a stupid reason,” William cuts in trying to focus on anything other than what X is doing with Death, but for the heavy blush on his face he appears to be succeeding. Fenris seems to be seeing him for the first time as he locks a strangely intense stare onto him, making William glad his face is already red because of the effect staring into his dark rose colored eyes is having on him, although when Fenris’s nose twitches and he raises an eyebrow and smirks at him, he knows that he has been found out. Grell, having turned to watch X furiously pound Death into the pavement, is completely unaware of the interaction between William and Fenris. 

“May I have the honor of knowing the name of the one with such a lovely blush upon his face,” Fenris purrs at him suddenly appearing to be oblivious to anything other than William and the effect he is having on him. “I am William T. Spears,” he answers barely keeping from stuttering as Fenris’s question and change in demeanor cause him to shiver from the sudden bolt of lust racing down his spine. “William,” Fenris says in such a way that it is almost a physical caress to said man, “I like it,” he continues while stepping closer to him causing William to have to look up at the taller man. “May I call you Will, pretty one,” Fenris asks lifting his hand to gently run the backs of his fingers down Will’s cheek.  
Will feels like he is about to explode, he has never had this kind of reaction to anyone before, and is a bit frightened at the sudden intense need he has for the man, on the verge of bolting he is stunned when as soon as Fenris’s skin touches his there is a sharp jerking pain in his chest that explains everything with startling clarity, by the other’s quiet gasp he knows that he isn’t the only one that felt that jerk. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting that, but I’ll be damned if I ignore it,” Fenris says quietly to him, moving his hand from stroking his cheek to cupping it in his palm, “after so long without even a single twinge I thought you might not exist, or had long since passed,” he continues as he looks at Will as if he is the most precious thing he has ever seen. Will reaches up with one hand to cover the one on his face, while tentatively placing his other over Fenris’s heart, he offers no resistance to being pulled closer by an arm around his waist, and having lost track of anything other than the two of them eagerly responds to the kiss with total abandon.

X slowly calms down from the frenzied haze of lust that had consumed him to find that his forehead is resting on Death’s bare chest, and he is completely sheathed inside of him, taking a moment to steady his breathing he flicks his eyes around to figure out how he wound up in this delightful situation. “That was exquisite,” Death says drunkenly causing him to chuckle slightly and respond, “that it was,” as he starts noticing certain facts, he can feel the full weight of his power flowing through his body, Death’s skin is a lot different than it should be, and he can see a building nearby that is quite a bit smaller than it has any reason to be. Realizing what is wrong he looks into Death’s face before asking, “why am I in full god form, how are we like this, and didn’t you lose your head.” Death answers the confused questions calmly, “an angel cut my head off, you went mad with rage opening gates and calling Fenris, I was healed while you were raging in stage four, to snap you or of it I had to claim my divinity and go straight into stage four, the rush of power makes things a bit fuzzy from there but I can guess what happened.” “Oh, in that case, shall we close our gates and get back to a more public friendly appearance,” X asks as he gently removes himself from Death’s body. “Sounds good to me, probably going to get quite a few scandalized looks though,” Death replies as he concentrates on the flow of power pouring out of him and reseals the gates that limit it. After sealing his own gates X offers Death his hand to help him stand once they finish returning to their base forms, and taps each of them on the shoulder causing their clothing to reappear on them. “That seems useful,” Death says noticing that this is not an illusion. “It can be,” X replies as they start walking back to the statue while clapping his hands together and waving them back towards where they just were causing all of the damage to the area to be repaired as if it never happened. “Well that is interesting,” X says with amusement at the sight of several squads of his soldiers gaping at their general, who is currently very distracted by a reaper with short dark brown hair, he has an arm around the smaller man’s waist with his hand squeezing an ass cheek while the other is buried in the man’s hair, although the reaper is doing much the same, Fenris’s tails are wrapped around the man pulling him tightly against himself as he remains focused solely on kissing the reaper’s brains out. X chuckles as the red reaper finally notices the two and gives a scream of denial before starting to cry dramatically. Deciding to remind Fenris of his current location he clears his throat loudly and in a harsh commanding voice says, “general, is this really the time for that.” Fenris lifts his head to look at X quickly, panting heavily, on hearing his comment, and blushes furiously at the look of dark amusement on X’s face. “Father,” Fenris says tilting his head down a bit, and seeing Will’s head resting on his chest, after clearing his throat, he doesn’t move his arms or tails as he looks at X warily. Giving Fenris a vicious smirk he asks, “something you need to tell me about my son.” X sees the reaper in Fenris’s arms freeze as he realizes the position that they are in and that they are in public, his quick glance had shown that all of the reapers around them were gaping at the man in his sons arms. “He is my one,” Fenris says to X as he looks at the man in his arms with open affection on his face. “So you finally found him then, well what’s his name,” X responds beaming with happiness at his son’s finding his mate. “His name is William,” Fenris tells him as he reluctantly lets go of Will, having felt him shifting to step back, and watches as he quickly straightens his suit, fixes his hair, and adjusts his glasses. “William T.Spears, your grace,” Will says to X once again perfectly composed and serious, as he bows to him. “Nice to meet you, I am glad Fenris has finally located you,” X replies slightly amused by how serious William is being. 

Grell watches the conversation between X and Will only a little sad but mostly happy for him, knowing that she can never win him over now, she would never try to come between someone and their one, she still hopes to find her one someday, as she resigns herself to being alone for the foreseeable future she notices one of the other soldiers, one that had come a bit after the others, he is tall and slender with pure white hair and icy blue eyes, she sees five silky white tails waving behind him, but what caught her attention is the fact that he is focused completely on her with an unblinking intensity that makes her blush. “Glacius you are here too then,” she hears X say, the being she is staring at replies without looking away from her, “yes father,” his voice is like velvet dipped in chocolate and causes her to shiver in delight as she rolls his name around in her head.

X looks at Glacius in concern when he doesn’t look at him, until he follows his son’s line of sight to see the red reaper blushing and staring right back at him, and realizing that more than one of his sons may have found their one. Turning to the remaining councilors X says, “I will come by sometime tomorrow to discuss where we go from here,” and upon getting an agreement he turns to Fenris, “well general it looks like we are finished here for now, move out,” he commands. “Yes, your grace,” he says, turning to Will he continues, “I will see you again soon,” before turning, pulling the whistle with all the colors on it out again, and as he gives a sharp blow he raises his right hand with the pointer and middle fingers out straight up in the air moves the hand in a circle and slashes his arm down and out to the right causing all of the others to form up into groups. “I will see you upon your return, your grace,” Fenris says before turning and walking through the groups, who start following in formation once Fenris is a few steps ahead of them, after a few moments they all vanish between one step and the next. “William, I would like to speak with you when I return to this realm tomorrow, for now it has been a very long day and I am leaving now,” X says to Will before turning to Death, “ready to go home for a bit love, hopefully we won’t be attacked by angels this time,” he asks with a chuckle. “Very funny love, but yes I am ready to leave this place,” Death replies as he walks to stand beside X. “Good, well then until tomorrow gents,” X says to those around him before taking Death’s hand as he starts walking away, and from one step to the next they are no longer in the reaper realm but back in Death’s shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

X wakes in the familiar darkness of Death’s coffin to the unusual sound of whimpering, looking down at the head on his chest he sees that it is clenched between a pair of pale long nailed hands, bringing one of his own hands up to rub gentle circles behind one of the silver ears hidden in Death’s hair he asks as quietly as he can, “are you ok, is there something I can help with.” Death relaxes against him as he replies, “just have the worst headache I’ve ever heard of, it feels like someone poured acid in my skull, but what you are doing is actually helping a lot,” with a soft sigh as he rubs his face against X’s chest. “I used to do this for Fenris and Glacius when they were pups, they were always getting headaches from overdoing it with their studies, a wolves ears and tails are very sensitive so most only allow their mates, or parents in the case of pups, to touch them, though in the case of the tails that is strictly mate territory because of the reactions it can create, besides I would be a bit worried if you didn’t have at least a minor headache after claiming your divinity removed all the seals on your memories, speaking of, which supreme being are you, the divine light in your eyes actually doesn’t make it easier to identify, all I get from it is ice and blizzards, kind of like the abyss,” X continues softly bringing his other hand up so he can get both ears as he stares into Death’s eyes, finding that the sight of his glowing pupils is quite thrilling to behold and just watching the blizzard churning in that light brings a strange sense of peace to him. “Actually that is the ironic bit, I actually am Death, I have so many more years than I had ever thought possible, actually I did find something interesting out from those memories, it looks like……….huh, that was weird but I was saying I remember……………what the hell, why can’t I say anything about it, it’s about you, I remember…………….ok what the hell is going on,” Death begins talking only to have strange moments where it seems like he can’t speak at all. “What’s happening love,” X asks concerned, “for some reason I can’t talk to you about some things I remember and it’s strange because it concerns you,” Death answers, “that is strange, wait a moment…..that is even stranger, I can’t see any of the memories of your life except for the ones since you woke as a reaper,” X finishes with confusion. “I thought the bond was supposed to show us everything, I mean, I can see all of your memories, except for the large sections that were torn apart by the demons, cut up by the reapers, or burned with angelfire by the angels that all worked you over and raped your mind before you were locked in that cave,” Death ponders, wincing at X’s remembered pain from said mind rape. “Maybe that is the issue, I might not be able to see your memories because I knew you before that but had the memories ripped out of my head and there is now some kind of block on my mind so that I cannot get the knowledge from somewhere else, hell maybe with time my own memories will come back,” X explains his theory for the problem to Death, “anyways, we need to get up, we have a lot to do, besides going to turn in all the records we collected yesterday I will probably have to push back our vacation a bit just to deal with some of the new issues that have come up because of the cluster fuck that we had to deal with.” Death chuckles at X swearing before sitting up to push the lid of his coffin open letting the light in, pausing to take in the sight of his mate stretched out under him, X’s hands having dropped from his ears to rest on his thighs that were on either side oh his hips as he is sitting astride his lap. “As much as I love the view that this position gives me, if you don’t stand up we aren’t going anywhere for quite some time,” X growls out as his eyes trail all over the pale skin above him, his hands pull Death down onto him as he gives a hard grind to his ass, showing his mate just how much he is enjoying the view. Death lets out a low gasping moan at his actions, “I have nowhere better to be, everything else can wait for a while,” he says before leaning forward to kiss X.

“Don’t you just love divine stamina,” X comments with a leer when they finally get out of the coffin a bit after noon, “also I have an idea to shock the hell out of the reapers,” he continues while ignoring the way Death had blushed at his comment. “What is this idea,” Death asks as he pushes the images that X’s comment had caused to pop into his head back so he can focus on getting ready to leave. “Replace your outer robe with your old trench coat, move your hair out of your face, and walk in there as the legendary reaper, I bet their reactions will be priceless,” X explains snickering at the memory of how some of the reapers had freaked out when they realized who they were fighting. The suggestion causes Death to pause for a moment, “that actually does sound kind of fun,” he says with a chuckle, “when are we heading to your realm now,” as he goes and gets the mentioned coat from his wardrobe. He puts on his coat before he pulls his hair back to secure it in a high tail with a black ribbon, leaving his braid loose, and adjusts his bangs so they don’t cover his eyes as X replies, “tomorrow evening, and I am planning to invite a few guests to join us.” Now intrigued Death turns to look at X, “guests, that sounds interesting,” he says as he sees X stop tightening the laces on his boots to stare at him. After a moment X shakes his head a bit, “sorry, you are a bit distracting like that, but I was going to invite William and the red one that caught Glacius’s attention so well he couldn’t look away from him,” he says as he resumes the task of securing his boots. “Red one, oh, you must mean Grell Sutcliff, did he really distract Glacius so badly that he wouldn’t acknowledge his father and king,” Death asks as he puts on his own boots, before having to move his bangs aside again. “Grell huh, and yes he did, if you will let me I can fix your hair so it doesn’t keep falling in your face,” X replies as he finishes clipping the last buckle on his boots before walking to stand in front of Death. Having finished with his own boots Death thinks on X’s offer for a moment before responding, “ok, go ahead, I really don’t feel like having to keep on messing with it all day.” Giving him a smile x reaches out with his right hand and runs a slightly glowing finger along his hairline, causing his bangs to disappear completely, before lowering it and saying, “damn, I hope I don’t regret that, without your hair blocking those gorgeous silver eyes you are exquisite love.”

Death laughs quietly to himself due to X’s prediction about the reapers reaction to his appearance proving to be accurate as another one walks into a lamppost after having turned to stare at him, and says, “I am glad I took your suggestion, this is hilarious.” Smirking in satisfaction X replies, “I am too, these reapers are surprisingly predictable, although if any of the ones who are thinking of touching you actually do so I will break their fingers off,” with a laugh that turns into a growl halfway through as he gives another distracted reaper a glare that promises horrible pain. Amused, and enjoying it a bit too much, by X’s possessiveness Death tries to ignore the growling so that he doesn’t embarrass himself due to wearing such tight pants, “we need to stop in at dispatch to turn in the records so that they can be catalogued and sent to the library, also they will probably know where William and Grell are,” he says to try and get X’s attention off of the reapers around them. “We need to go see the council too, got to make sure the won’t bother us with stupidity again,” X says as they approach the building where the council’s offices are. After only having to spend half an hour getting the council to understand the importance of just sending a message instead of a capture team to notify them of the need for a meeting in the future they head to the dispatch building.

The stares are accompanied by frantically whispered conversation as they enter the dispatch building with Death leading them to the record processing department, “we are here to turn in records for processing,” Death says to the person behind the drop off desk, who hasn’t bothered to look up and see who is there. “Put the records on the receiving desk there,” he says pointing to the desk to their right of his desk, “and I will need the collection report paperwork for each of the…..” the young man starts in a bored voice only to stop talking and go wide eyed when he finally looks up at them, “excuse me for mistaking you for field agents, if you would please hand me the records that need to be processed I will begin the collection paperwork to accompany them right away,” he continues in a respectful yet slightly frightened tone realizing that he is about to be processing the records of quite a few reapers. “Certainly, I will retrieve them for you now,” Death says with a hint of amusement, giggling a bit when the man jumps at the sight of his scythe, as he lifts his scythe to place the bottom of the staff on the man’s desk and with the scythe glowing a bit he slowly lifts it straight up two feet above the desk, leaving a stack of record books where the staff had been sitting on the desk, before dismissing his scythe and stepping aside for X to speak to the man. After the man has moved the books that Death was turning in X steps up, summons his sword, causing the poor man to look like he will need a new pair of pants soon, and places the back of the hilt on the desk before doing as Death had done and lifting the, now slightly glowing, sword slowly from the desk to a height of two feet before moving it to beside the stack and doing it again, repeating the process until there are eight stacks of records sitting on the desk while saying, “sorry for this but there were quite a lot of beings that I reaped yesterday,” with a smirk on his face at the way the man was staring in awe at the huge number of record books, almost all of which were white angel record books. As they return to the lobby Death says, “love I am going to go and see an old friend while you extend the invitations to Will and Grell,” heading for the elevator after X gives him a quick kiss along with freedom to invite any of his friends he would like to join them on their trip and agreeing to meet back at the shop for dinner.

X exits the elevator on the ground floor of dispatch, having gone up to the thirteenth floor where William and Grell’s division had their offices to invite the two reapers to join he and Death on their trip, only William had been in his office and had taken quite a bit of persuading to agree to go, planning to go find something to do while he waits for Grell to return from the field and spots said reapers vibrant red hair as he enters the building with three other reapers. Approaching the group he says, “excuse me mister Sutcliff,” “miss actually,” Grell cuts in sounding a bit annoyed, “oh, I am so sorry miss Sutcliff, please forgive my horrendous error of mistaking such a beautiful young lady for a gentleman and grant me a moment of your time so that I may speak with you,” X apologizes carefully as he bows at the waist with his right hand over his heart, as he straightens back up he catches a glimpse of one of the others accompanying her and upon looking at the small brunette man he blurts out, “oh dear god, you poor child,” before reaching out to place a glowing hand on the man’s shoulder. “What the hell are you,” the tall blonde reaper next to the one X had placed his hand on starts saying in a thick Scottish accent only to stop speaking when the brunette’s body flashes with golden light as shadowy thorned vines appear around him before flashing gold and bursting into sparkling dust. “There, much better,” X says with a smile as he turns back to the, admittedly quite appealing, red head and, having a spark of recognition stab into his mind, continues, “may I have a few moments of the lovely lady’s time to discuss a matter that is somewhat time sensitive.” After agreeing and shooing the others off Grell follows X out of the building to the small park a short distance away, asking as she takes a seat on one of the benches, “what did you need to speak with me about your grace.” Joining her he says, “you don’t need to use that boring formal stuff with me princess, just call me X, and I wished to invite you to join myself, Death, and a few others on a trip to my home realm, we will leave tomorrow evening and return next Sunday evening, I have already gotten approval for any of those who choose to go to have the time off.” Grell, fighting the blush off her face at being called a princess, thinks about his offer for a few moments before replying, “if I have approval for the time off I will gladly go, a vacation sounds wonderful,” with an excited smile. “Excellent, I am happy you will be joining us,” X says with his own smile as he gets more comfortable on the bench.

After speaking with Grell for a while X agrees to accompany her as she heads to her apartment to change out of her work clothes. Having come to enjoy her company and having started to view her as one of his children X cannot stop himself from asking her about something that has been on his mind for the past hour once they have arrived at her apartment, “princess, are you unhappy with your appearance, I only ask because I may be able to help you.” Grell, startled by the question but having come to trust him, decides to answer truthfully, “honestly, yes, I have always thought that there must have been a mistake when I awakened in the body of a man as a reaper.” Giving her a gentle smile X hopes she believes what he says, “I thought that might be the case, if you want me to I have the ability to help with that, I can start a rebirth form change for you, it is basically a redo of the body formation step of your rebirth as a reaper, this change will not affect your memories or personality, only your physical appearance, I will warn you though that this is a one time thing, I can only do this once per person, and neither you nor I will have any control over the results, the magic, for lack of a better term, will scan your soul down to the core, and cause you to take on the appearance you are meant to have, this could cause you to stay as you are, which I doubt, or drastically change your appearance, I leave the choice of doing this to you.” Grell listens to what X is saying carefully, making sure to have all of the details, as she understands this is a decision that must not be made lightly, “do it, please,” she says after thinking over all of the possible outcomes of this. “Ok, princess, I hope this works out well for you,” X says as he reaches out to place a glowing fingertip to the center of her forehead. Grell’s vision goes white as warmth floods through her entire body. X watches as Grell is surrounded in a glowing white light that starts to dissipate after a few minutes, when the light has cleared he takes in her new appearance, she looks almost the same, the only real difference being that she now has the womanly body to match her mind, he can’t help but admit that she is now a knockout, with a slender curvy hourglass figure, ample bosom, firm plump backside, and legs for days he fears that he might have to reap somebody for getting handsy without her permission. “It looks like you need a new wardrobe princess, as well as a trip to dispatch to do some paperwork, would you allow me to escort you to acquire said wardrobe,” X tells her when he notices that she has regained awareness of her surroundings. As she takes in the changes to her body she answers, “of course you can, I cold never repay you for this, thank you, thank you so much,” the tears she is holding back not changing the new musical tone of her voice. “I suggest going to do the paperwork first then, but I believe you will need a new outfit for work,” X says taking in the way her original work outfit no longer fits properly, “allow me to fix that for you,” he continues before he touches her shoulder with his finger causing her clothing to glow as it changes, shifting into a woman’s fitted black business suit, the pants are all black with a red streak down the outside center of the leg, the blazer is also black but the blouse underneath is red, the shoes are the same only a bit more feminine, her red coat is exactly the same, and with a flick of his hand her long crimson hair is pulled up into a high tail. “There that suits you better now,” he says turning her to look into the full length mirror that he had made appear behind her and smiling at the look on her face as she takes in the effect of her new outfit combined with her new body. Once Grell has calmed down X offers his arm for her to take as he escorts her back to dispatch, silently laughing at the looks of jealousy that they are drawing from others, the men of him and the women of her.

Arriving at dispatch shortly X takes her to Will’s office to fill out the paperwork regarding her change of gender, exiting the elevator on the floor that Grell’s division works on he takes note of how one of the reapers that had returned with her earlier is giving her a look that sets of all kinds of alarms in his mind. “William, hello again, sorry to say but I have come to give you a lot more paperwork to do,” X says with a mischievous smile as he enters Will’s office with Grell. “What have you done now,” Will asks with a weary sigh as he gives a puzzled look at the beautiful woman accompanying X. “There is no need to be like that Will, but I would like to introduce to you the new miss Grell Sutcliff,” X says while making a flourishing gesture at Grell. Looking carefully at the woman it only takes him a few moments to recognize that X is speaking the truth, helped along significantly when she had given her signature shark toothed smile, “I am not even going to ask how you pulled this one off, but you are correct, this does create a lot more paperwork that needs to be completed,” Will says as he starts pulling out numerous forms to be filled out, signed, and filed for several departments. Completing the paperwork takes the rest of the work day, and having made arrangements to take Grell shopping for a wardrobe the next morning the three leave Will’s office heading to the shop for a dinner that X had invited them to, or threatened to drag them to in Will’s case. As they are crossing the lobby the reaper that X was concerned about makes his move, he comes up behind Grell and grabs her, one arm going around her neck with his hand over her mouth and the other around her waist with his hand groping her breast, attempting to drag her to a storage room nearby, but before X can get to her Grell shows the idiot the error of his actions as she elbows him hard in the gut, causing him to release her, turns to knee him in the crotch at full strength, and puts her scythe to the, now laying on the ground clutching his jewels, man’s throat. Grell’s face takes on a look of absolutely devastated betrayal as she looks down at the man who was going to do unspeakable things to her as she asks tearfully, “why, Ronnie, why would you do such a thing.” X leads an openly sobbing Grell out of the building as Ronald is taken away by security officers, “come on princess, I’ve got you, I wont let anyone bother you, lets go to Death’s shop now,” he says to the crying woman whose face is buried in his chest, reaching out to grab Will by the upper arm he starts walking away from the building and steps them to the front room of the shop, causing Will to look around in shock when X lets go of his arm to wrap both his arms around Grell.

Death had been back at his shop for about an hour when he gets the mental nudge from X asking if he would mind having guests for dinner, after sending back his agreement he makes a quick trip to the market for ingredients before beginning to cook. The food is almost finished when he gets a poke from X letting him know that he is stepping into the shop, as he walks out into the front room he is totally unprepared for the sight of X hugging a sobbing Grell, and Will looking around stupefied. “What happened,” Death asks keeping his distance, wanting to know the situation so he doesn’t accidentally make it worse. Will is the one who answers, “Ronald Knox attempted to assault miss Sutcliff as we were exiting dispatch, he has been put in a holding cell until his actions can be reviewed and a decision made over what is to be done as a result of said actions,” he says flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask why that happened the way it did, it just did, as I said earlier this story has taken a life of its own and there is more than just this part that just pops up out of nowhere. On a different note if you wish to use any of my ideas for a story of your own feel free just send me a message with a link so I can check it out, the only thing I ask is that you please DO NOT use my main OC Xavier, I created him almost 20 years ago and have fine tuned his history, personality, appearance, and abilities ever since, he is like a part of me after all the work I put into him and this is the first time I have ever posted anything with him in it, he has had a leading role in hundreds of stories across dozens of fandoms over the years since his creation but none have ever been shared because I did not wish for someone else to rip him off, so again feel free to use any of my ideas you wish just please leave him alone, thank you for reading my work and I hope you are enjoying it thus far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

X is awakened by the early morning sunlight streaming through the window of the bedroom, “why is it so bright,” he grumbles looking around to see why the light is shining in his face to find that the lid of the coffin is open, but that Death, who is also starting to stir from the light, is still asleep on his chest. Death gives a sleepy groan turning his face away from the light, “who turned on the light,” he says as he sits up to rub his face. “It looks like we left the lid of the coffin open last night, also there will probably be a lot of awkwardness this morning,” X answers shifting to sit up with Death in his lap. “First time that’s happened, why will it be awkward,” Death asks with a curious tilt of the head after glancing at the open lid. “Well, I’m sure you remember that Grell stayed here last night so that she and I could get an early start on shopping right,” X begins explaining while pausing to let Death reply, “yes,” before continuing, “beside the fact that both of our guests noticed that we didn’t touch dinner, Grell had to go to the restroom during the night, the restroom that you have to walk through the bedroom to get to, where we were quite vigorously enjoying ourselves at the time,” he finishes with a leering smirk. “Oh, no reason to worry over it now, wonder if she is going to give us grief or try to ignore it though,” Death replies getting out of the coffin and heading into the restroom. “Did you let the little earl know that someone will be arriving at his manor to transport him and the butler later this evening,” X asks getting ready for a day of clothes shopping with the excitable red reaper. “Yes, they will be ready to go by the time their escort arrives,” Death replies exiting the bathroom in his housecoat, although it hangs open down to his navel, “want me to start making food while you wake the lady,” he continues as they enter the kitchen. “Works for me, I still need to get into my boots once she is awake,” X says dropping a kiss on Deaths head between his ears on his way to the front of the shop where he easily locates Grell sleeping in an open coffin. Walking over to the coffin that Grell is sleeping in, making note of the fact that she is quite adorable when sleeping, he calls out her name to wake her but after getting no response he eventually reaches out to brush the hair in her face back behind her ear, causing her to stir and blearily blink up at him as he begins talking to her, “good morning princess, time to get up if you want to hit all of the shops you mentioned.” After a moment, and rubbing her face a bit, she seems to become aware of her location as she accepts the hand X offers to help her stand, before following him into the kitchen and blushing furiously as she offers Death a greeting. Once he has finished making breakfast for Grell, Death gives X a kiss and says, “I am going to rest for a while longer, have a good day love,” before going back into the bedroom to lay back down. X starts lacing and buckling his boots, as Grell eats the breakfast that Death has cooked, saying, “I will need to make a quick stop at a bank when we get to the reaper realm to exchange some funds.” Having finished putting on his boots X stands saying, “I need to make a quick step out while you finish breakfast, I will be right back,” turning and stepping when she agrees causing her to blink and say, “that is still crazy to see,” as she continues eating.

“Hopefully this won’t take very long,” X says as he and Grell enter the bank she had shown him to when they had arrived in the reaper realm before walking up to one of the tellers and asking to speak to someone about converting currency and possibly opening an account. “How can I help you today sir,” says the petite blonde woman who had called him into her office while Grell looks through a magazine in the lobby. “I would like to know if I could possibly open an account and exchange some currency as I have a long day ahead of me,” X replies politely. “I understand that you are not a reaper and are actually from an entirely different realm, correct,” she asks while giving him a strange look. “Yes, that is true, I only discovered this realm recently, through my mate, but I am quite familiar with extra planar policies concerning visitors, unless they are different here that is, and see the possibilities for a lot of future business here, thus the request to open an account,” X answers easily sliding into the serious business tone he uses when dealing with diplomatic issues. “This is actually the first time we have had a visitor from a realm other than the angelic ones above us , but I see no problem with opening an account for you once we have determined a rate of exchange for the currency that you use,” the woman, who introduced herself as Susan, says a bit perplexed by the situation. “Oh, that is no problem, I have actually done this several times before, you won’t be able to use the main form of payment from my realm at the moment because you do not have the technology required to link to my realm’s banking system, but I have brought some of the currency that is provided to those from my realm who wish to make purchases from realms that have the same issue,” X says as he reaches out with his left hand, which vanishes into thin air halfway to the elbow, and retrieves a pouch from his pocket space. “What in the world,” Susan can’t help but blurt out as she goggles at his arm disappearing. “Hm, oh, sorry about that, I keep forgetting that there are people out there who haven’t seen me do that,” X says catching on to the cause for her astonished stare, “that is my pocket space, as I call it, it is a small extra dimensional space that I use for carrying things in so that I don’t have to tote around a lot of briefcases or bags, I created the technique centuries ago and now reaching into it to get something or shoving stuff in it have become default reactions,” he continues as he opens the pouch and pulls out a gold coin saying, “I have always used gold for my realm’s currency as it is the easiest to exchange when traveling to other realms,” and placing the coin and a card on her desk. Giving up on trying to figure out how he has an extra dimensional space, trying is making her head hurt, she picks up the coin while looking at the card, and exclaims,“this card says that this is ten ounces of pure gold.” “Yes, I smelted the gold myself, I started minting the coins in one, five, and ten ounce increments so that depending on the situation people don’t have to carry as many around, I also have bars for those particularly large transactions, of which I brought a few if necessary, I gave you that coin to help establish an exchange rate,” X remarks ignoring the way she was looking at him over the fact he had just admitted to having quite a large amount of gold on him. “Yes, if you will give me a moment to get this checked by someone we can get to opening your account,” Susan says before standing and exiting her office with the coin in hand. It is only a short time later that she returns, “okay, we have authenticated the composition of your coin and placed a value of five hundred credits on it,” she says with a smile. “So that comes out to fifty per ounce or eight hundred per pound correct,” X asks for clarification. “Yes, that is correct, if you would like to make an initial deposit to open your account we can wave the normal wait time for fund availability because of the result of our testing, also if you like we can give you a card that can be used at all of the shops here so that you won’t have to carry large amounts of credits on hand,” She answers as she gets out paperwork to be completed, “here is some paperwork for you to fill out, there is also a section for you to put in the amount of your initial deposit,” as she hands him the papers and returns his coin. X spends a few minutes filling out the papers before handing them back once finished. “Wait, is this correct, you want to deposit,” she begins speaking while looking at him in pure astonishment only to be cut off by a smirking X, “yes, that is the correct amount, just let me know when you are ready for me to hand over the gold and where you want it.” After she has entered all of the information into her computer she leads him to one of the rooms near the vault that they use for customers who are going through their deposit boxes so that he can hand over the gold, watching as he pulls bar after bar out of thin air to stack on the table. “Here is your card mister Nightwing, thank you for your business, have a wonderful day,” Susan says as X rejoins Grell and leaves the bank, “dear god, my commission for landing him as a customer is going to be incredible, I now hold the record for largest deposit ever made, it will probably never be broken,” she giggles a bit crazily to herself in her office, “I mean it is near impossible that there will ever be someone who can just come in and drop eight million credits worth of gold on the table like it is chump change.”

X has just finished helping Grell put away her new clothes, and packing for the trip, when he gets a call from Death, that is so frantically panicked that it feels like he got a hammer to the face, telling him to get to dispatch immediately. “Come on princess looks like there is an emergency,” he says grabbing Grell’s arm, they were already leaving her apartment to meet up with the others to leave, before stepping to the lobby of dispatch causing her to look around in amazement saying, “that is so cool, can I learn to do that,” as X takes in the situation in the room. ‘What’s going on,’ ‘it’s William, something is wrong with him,’ X hears Death reply as he turns to look at William, who is just standing there like a statue with a completely blank look on his face, ‘what the hell happened,’ ‘I don’t know some of the reapers were ribbing him about Fenris, he seemed fine until Humphries said that because Fenris is your son that once Will had bonded to him he would be royalty,’ he continues his silent conversation with Death as he walks over Will, hissing out a growled, “what the hell, when did William get the ability to use illusion magic, after poking him in the shoulder, and slashes his hand through the air in front of Will causing him to shimmer a bit as his entire appearance shifts, gone is the perfectly composed well groomed illusion, in its place is a man who looks to be a walking corpse, his eyes and hair are dull and lifeless, he is very gaunt as if he hasn’t been eating, and there are huge black rings around his eyes, a sign he hasn’t been sleeping either. “FUCK,” X yells when he sees the image accompanying Death’s frantic call of his name, before he snaps his hand forward, faster than a snake strikes, with his pointer and middle fingers out, stabbing his fingers into the pressure point, below and slightly behind Will’s left ear, at the base of his skull and catching him as he goes completely limp. ‘I need your help with this,’ X sends to Death as Will shows no improvement after several minutes of him pouring light energy into him, cutting off Death’s protests, ‘I need you to do it,’ he says aloud, “if you don’t then this is going to end badly for William, I can heal him but if I don’t release the hold I put on him within two and a half minutes it won’t matter because he will be brain dead,” while glaring at him, “Ok, I’ll do it,” He replies taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

Grell is internally freaking out as she watches X have a silent argument with Death, becoming more worried when he says Will could be brain dead she almost gets sick when the room is flooded with death energy as Death closes his eyes, shivering along with everyone else when the temperature drops to freezing levels, and staring when all the shadows in the room race across the floor to wrap around Death, coalescing into a long hooded robe with sleeves hanging past his hands, as he grows to stand an easy ten foot tall with his eyes shifting to silver flames in the darkness of the hood. She watches as Death walks over to X and Will, almost having a heart attack when she looks at Will seeing a red glow floating right above his head, the glow turns into words and numbers that read, the numbers surrounded by a strobing bar of red light, William Thaddeus Spears…..00:00:00:00:52, and realizing that she is seeing something only ever talked about as a myth, Death being the only one to see it before now, a Death-Clock, Will’s Death-Clock, a Death-Clock showing that Will has less than a minute left before his time is up, Will’s time is almost up his life is coming to an end. Forcing herself to look away from the expiring Death-Clock over Will’s head she sees that everyone’s Death-Clocks are visible, although the times are blurry and indistinguishable, with the exception of Death, who has nothing over his head, and X, who only has a name, which confuses the hell out of her, the spot where the numbers are supposed to be being blank despite all the legends saying that someone who is truly immortal, who is completely free from even the thought of dying, will have a golden infinity symbol where their time should be, and makes her insanely curious to find out why.

‘Get ready,’ X says placing his hand over the spot he had jabbed on Will’s neck as Death reaches out to hold his hand right above the time portion of Will’s Death-Clock. ‘3, 2, 1, now,’ X says giving the spot a quick pinch and twist restoring the Death-Clocks countdown while Death, who is getting some terrified stares because the sleeve of his robe slid back revealing his hand to be completely skeletal, twitches his hand stabbing his middle finger through the time causing it to look like cracked glass as it stops on thirty five seconds. X leans Will against his knee so that he can use his left hand to cradle the back of Will’s head while moving his right to rest over his heart and channeling light energy through both hands. ‘Ok, I’m ready for you to release his clock, but don’t change back yet, I still need to see the clock to make sure I stabilize it,’ X tells Death after getting a steady flow of light energy set up, watching the time carefully while Death removes his hand from it, and on seeing that it is not changing at all, up or down, he shares his realization with Death, ‘there is too much death energy built up in him, I can’t overcome it like this, you are going to have to draw some of it out of him, but be careful, if you take too much he will lose the ability to be a reaper completely.’ Focusing all of his attention on the time X keeps the energy flow steady as Death holds his hand next to Will’s head, with the fingers spread out with a slight curl, causing a vile, oozing, greenish black mist to start pouring out of Will’s eyes, mouth, and ears and into the tips of his finger bones, closing his hand into a fist and stopping the flow of mist as soon as X says he has pulled out enough of the excess death energy to allow the light energy to begin healing the damage to Will’s body and mind. When Will once again looks like his normal self his time slowly begins counting up, getting faster as X continues pouring light energy into him, soon returning to the normal blurry and unreadable state that all reapers time take until their last few minutes, at which point X cuts off the flow of energy and watches the numbers to make sure they stay blurred.

Death turns to glare at the assembled reapers, especially the couple of councilors present, yelling at them while X watches Will’s time, “you fools, look what you almost did, you pushed so much work onto him, put him under so much pressure, that you almost killed him, William is an exceptional man but he is still only one person, no matter who you are a person can only take so much before they hit their limit, I can’t believe you assholes did this, the one reaper I personally trained, someone well on their way to matching me in reaping capabilities, the person I trained to take my place, my legacy, and you fuckers have destroyed him, you crushed his potential and damn near drove him into the grave, you better hope that he hasn’t suffered permanent injury over this, hell even if he hasn’t I am still tempted to not let him come back, see how well you do without him doing the work of a dozen people,” and enjoying the way that some of them flinch and cower during parts of his furious tirade. “Ok, he is stable, I won’t know if he has suffered any lasting injuries until he wakes, I will watch over him in the medical wing tonight to make sure that he doesn’t relapse on us,” X says standing up with Will in his arms, placing Will’s bag on his stomach, calming Death down a bit, “let’s head out before it gets much later, we need to meet up with the others,” he continues as he begins walking out of the building. The other reapers that are going follow X out as Death returns to his normal state, making several of the other people present flinch at the deadly glare on his face, before storming out after them cursing violently to himself about people making dumbass choices.

‘Make sure Fenris doesn’t flip out on me,’ X says to Death when they arrive in the capital city of his realm, looking around to make sure all of the guests have arrived, he checks them off his mental guest list as he goes, he sees the little earl Phantomhive, his butler Sebastian, Grell, William, the spectacle maker Lawrence ‘pops’ Anderson, and the scot Eric Slingby. “Welcome to Solus, the capital city of Soleria, the planet we are on, there will be plenty of time to explore over the course of the week, but for now we are heading down that path in the forest over there, the one with the golden trees, to get to my castle,” X says, after confirming everyone who is supposed to be there has arrived, as he starts walking towards said forest slowly so that everyone can look around a bit as they go, although having gotten over the spectacle of his realm centuries ago he can admit that to someone seeing it for the first time it is a sight to behold, even with all of its hidden secrets.

The city doesn’t appear to be very big, actually looking like a town from an old western film, but the buildings are all made of stone, the street is made of bricks that have been laid in a herringbone pattern, and the feature that draws everyone’s attention is the giant magnificent fountain in the center of the city, the fountain is a life size sculpture of a gorgeous ancient gold dragon that is perched on a natural stone pillar with its head thrown back roaring at the heavens, there is a massive spray of water coming out of the dragon’s mouth that goes a good thirty feet above the statue before raining back down on it to run down its back and along the tail to cascade into the pool around the base of the stone pillar the dragon is perched on. At the north end of the street is the mouth of a very large river, it swirls with color as if there are auroras trapped inside the water. The east side of the city borders a large forest that continues around the south side as well, although there is a huge clearing between the south side of the city and the forest. The west is where they are heading, the brick street goes into another forest, only this one is much different from the other, the trees are huge, bigger than the largest redwood ever seen, and look like golden pine trees, but have leaves shaped like raindrops. The street runs through the forest for quite a distance before ending at the wall of a giant castle. The wall is at least sixty feet tall, spiky crenellations cover every inch that make even the thought of climbing it a painful ordeal, there are guard towers at each end of the wall as well as evenly space along the sides, with a gate tower on each side of the large gateway, and the entirety of it is made of a strange shimmery black crystal of some sort, it is not transparent like most crystal is nor does it make colorful reflections of the light, it actually seems to absorb the light a bit. The gate opens into a courtyard that runs around the whole castle leaving a clear area between the wall and castle. The castle itself is magnificent, it has a whimsical impossibility to parts of its design that is breathtaking, and is also made of the same strange crystal as the wall. Entering through the large doors leads into a lavish entry hall that has corridors branching off in every direction, but following the hall straight leads to a huge throne room. The throne room has corridors leading out to each side from all four corners, there are life size statues of almost every type of dragon along each wall, the right has the chromatic, carved from gemstones matching their color, black (onyx), blue (sapphire), red (ruby), white (moonstone), and green (emerald), in that order with the black closest to the entrance, the left has the metallic made of the precious metals they are named for, brass, copper, silver, and bronze, in that order with the brass across from the black, but there is no gold dragon, the space across from the red is just an empty stretch of wall. There is a dark red carpet running down the center of the room that crosses a raised dais, that is three quarters of the way to the back wall, and continues on to end at the back wall. The dais is oval, with the longer sides toward the entrance and back wall, with three steps circling it, on the dais is a beautifully carved stone throne. The back wall of the room is a giant stained glass window, with a six foot border of wall on every side, that depicts a beautiful tundra with auroras flowing through the sky and a massive domed blizzard in the center. The entire castle looks to have been furnished and decorated with extreme precision and utmost pride but with materials that scream that the decorator has obscene amounts of wealth. Alongside the carpet near the dais is a long table with square stools around it, Fenris and Glacius are sitting on the right side of the table, the side that the carpet is on, Fenris next to the head of the table and Glacius next to him, being served drinks by a lovely female brunette with two tails wearing an outfit that looks like it belongs on some rich sultans harem girl, sheer pants of flowing gauze and a silk wrap for a shirt. 

“What the hell,” Fenris yells jumping up to come over to X, being stopped short by Death, when he sees Will unconscious in his arms. “Easy Fenris, he is just sleeping now, hopefully he will…,” X says to calm Fenris down stopping mid-sentence when Will begins stirring. “What happened,” Will asks with a groan as he puts one of his hands on his face. “You, had a bit of an episode at dispatch because you pushed yourself to far,” X says softly, chuckling when Will looks at him before he squeaks and blushes madly at noticing how he is being held. “Could you put me down, please,” Will asks as he looks away trying to hide his blush. “No need to be embarrassed,” X says as he carefully lowers Will’s feet to the ground, only letting go of him once he is sure that he won’t fall over. “It is starting to get a bit late so how about we have dinner before retiring for the night,” X says walking to the table, changing the subject to alleviate Will’s embarrassment, and sitting at the head of the table near the dais his throne is on, Fenris retakes his seat, which is to X’s right, guiding Will to sit beside him, Glacius sits beside Will with Grell at his side, Death sits on X’s left with Anderson beside him then Slingby and lastly the earl, Sebastian remains standing next to his master despite being offered a seat at the table. “Have dinner brought out,” X says to the brunette still standing next to the table. “Yes, your grace,” she says bowing before exiting the room through the corridor between the brass and silver dragons. Soon a parade of other wolves, both male and female, dressed like the brunette come out of the corridor carrying plates, silverware and all of the other accoutrements for setting the table, they quickly and efficiently set the table as the guests take in the wide array of hair colors. “Why do you allow them to dress so shamelessly,” the earl asks scandalized before Sebastian can stop him. Giving him a deadpan look X answers, “wolves have a much higher normal body temperature than humans do, if I had them dress as your butler does they would die of heatstroke in less than an hour little earl.” Having realized the faux pas he just made the earl says nothing in reply.

“One of the servants will show you to your rooms, have a pleasant evening, I will see you all in the morning,” X says standing, once dinner has been finished, walking over to the blank stretch of wall across from the red dragon he places his hand on the wall, as Death joins him the wall flashes before splitting vertically down the middle and sliding apart to reveal a hidden corridor. “Their faces were hilarious as they looked around, I can’t wait to see the looks when they break through the illusion,” X says laughing once the wall has closed behind him and Death. “It is bound to be entertaining,” he replies as he follows X down the hall towards his bedroom. The hallway, actually everything that has been seen so far, is insanely different without the illusion hiding it, the floors, walls, and ceilings are all made of a light gray metal, the floors have a honeycomb pattern in the metal, the wall are solid metal sheets except for the corners where there is a dark blue rectangular crystal set into it at an angle, the ceiling has a darker gray square in the center that is outlined with the same blue crystal as the walls, the lights on the walls are shaped kind of like a flower, all of the doors, even the one behind them, are made of crystal honeycomb, that is a greenish blue color and seems to shift and shimmer like fabric in the wind even though it doesn’t actually move, there are blue glowing particles floating everywhere and a swooshing, whirring, hum in the background. The crystal door to the bedroom vanishes as X approaches, opening into a large room, the door is located next to the left wall of the room, in front of the door against the left wall is a dresser, all furniture is metal, past the dresser on the back wall is a door that is half as tall as the one they just entered through, to the right of the door against the front wall is a table without legs, there is an area near the back wall that is marked out by a glowing red line, in the center of the room is a huge floating bed, there is a shimmering gossamer curtain of light around the bed, the sheets appear to be made of millions of light particles. The bed, floating about four feet off the ground, lowers for them to get in before returning to its position.

‘Come love let me massage your back, it’s been a long day,’ X says as he strips out of everything but his pants. ‘Only if you let me give you one first, you were carrying William for quite a while,’ Death replies following X’s example. ‘Ok, I am a bit tense from channeling all that light energy earlier’ X answers giving him a quick kiss as he lays down on his stomach in the middle of the bed, sticking his hand into his pocket space he hands Death the bottle of massage oil he pulls out. ‘I can’t wait to finish perfecting that ability, that thing is convenient as hell,’ Death says pouring some of the oil in his hands, before closing and setting aside the bottle, rubbing them together to warm the oil a bit, and getting started on X’s back. Death still marvels over the feeling of X’s skin, soft as velvet over thick chiseled muscle, that can go from firm but flexible to hard as steel in moments, yet warm as a hot bath, and is loving the sounds he is drawing out of his love, giving a slight chuckle when the soft moans and sighs give way to a constant deep purr as he works the tension out of X’s back and shoulders. ‘I forgot how good you are at this,’ X murmurs as he feels the tension in his back disappear under his mates talented hands he rolls over and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. ‘Mother fucking son of a whore, I’m gonna fucking kill whichever shithead just went into the vault,’ X swears violently at the alarm ringing in the room, causing Death to get even more worked up, breaking the kiss as he pulls his hand out of the back of Death’s pants, ‘let’s go see what dumbass wants to die,’ he continues while standing up to exit the room. Fenris, Glacius, Grell, Will, and Sebastian are in the throne room, which is lit by the light of the full moon pouring through the stained glass window, when he enters, “let’s go see if Ivory has killed the dumbass yet,” he calls walking out in the direction of the front door of the castle growling as he stalks through the halls. “He must have been busy when the alarm went off to be this mad,” X hears Fenris comment from behind him as he leads them on the long winding path to the vault. X is opening the door to the long spiral staircase leading down into the ground under the castle when a deafening roar rips through the air, “hopefully there isn’t too big a mess to clean up,” he comments cheerily as a dark vicious look crosses his face. The stairs seem to go on forever before stopping at another door which opens into a huge corridor that has a truly massive set of gates at the end, reaching the gates reveals a door twice as tall as X set into the right gate. As he begins opening the door, flooding the corridor with extremely bright golden light, X says, “you might want to cover your eyes for a moment, the reflection of the light is quite bright.” The door opens into a room that is so massive that none of them can see the walls or ceiling, also it is overflowing with treasure, literal mountains of gold, coins and bars, gemstones, and other precious metals. “That’s strange,” X says stopping beside a pile, more like mountain, of gold coins next to a huge pool of water and looking at the pile of clothing on the ground. “These are mister Slingby’s,” Will says picking up the pair of glasses sitting on the clothes. “Usually don’t find stuff like this, follow me, Ivory sleeps over this way,” X says puzzled as he leads them on a path that winds and twists around more pools and mountains of treasure, eventually going around a pile that stretches out of sight to find a set of stairs leading into a huge bowl like crater, surrounded by piles of gold stretching out of sight, that has a few piles of coins in it, “wait here,” he says as he walks down the stairs, stopping a few feet after the bottom of them, and calls out, “Ivory, come speak with me for a moment.”

The large pile of coins in the center of the crater shifts, a figure stands up out of the pile to walk towards X, the naked man is an incredibly exotic beauty, standing almost twice X’s height, his skin is very pale with streaks of what appear to be silvery white scales, that have a gold sheen, that cover his wrists and hands, the undersides of his arms, his sides, the whole span of his shoulders, his whole neck, a strip down the center of his chest, his abdomen, groin, hips, the insides of his legs, and a wide streak down his whole spine, golden hair that brushes his shoulder blades, his eyes have a black background with white irises and catlike slitted pupils, from his temples a sleek pair of horns sweep back alongside his head, “yes, father,” the creature says in a light musical voice. “I came down because the alarm went off, did the intruder injure you, I heard your roar,” X asks as he looks Ivory over for injuries. “Oh, no I’m hot injured, actually…,” Ivory replies getting cut off when a large arm emerges from the pile of gold behind him, hooks around his waist, ‘Death grab the butler, don’t let him move an inch,’ pulls him backwards to land on his back in the pile with the hand being placed on his chest to hold him down, while Death does as X asked and grabs Sebastian with one arm around his waist, pinning both arms to his sides, and the other around his neck with his hand clamped over his moth, as another figure rises out of the coins to lean over Ivory and stare into his eyes. The new figure shocks the hell out of the reapers, it is Eric Slingby, but changed, he is now a bit taller than Ivory, has dark red scales in the same patterns as Ivory does, his eyes are like Ivory’s only the color of flames, and he has thick dark horns going from his temples back alongside his head before curving closer together and then back apart behind his head. “Well, that is certainly unexpected,” X says catching Eric’s attention. When Eric looks at X they all get a good look at his face, revealing the reason X had Death grab Sebastian when the stoic butler begins frantically trying to get out of Death’s hold whimpering in fear causing Eric to lock his eyes on him, open his mouth a bit to bare his teeth, and growling with a bit of smoke curling out of his mouth, which makes Sebastian let out a terrified scream into Death’s hand and go into a blind panic. ‘Whatever you do, do not let go of him Death, if he runs he will die,’ “mister Slingby,” X says sharply making Eric focus on him again, “do you understand what you have done.” Looking at X like he is stupid Eric replies, “yea, I foun an bon’ed wit ma one,” in a deep gravely voice filled with snarky sarcasm. “That is obvious mister Slingby, there is no need for snark, I am referring to the consequences of said bonding,” X responds giving Eric a dark glare over the attitude. “Wat ye talkin bout cons’quences,” (I’m not even gonna keep tryin with the accent at this point it’s a pain, just imagine the scottish brogue Eric has) he demands angrily, standing up to loom over X. “One of those consequences should be obvious considering that I am eye level with you dick now asshole,” X yells finally loosing his patience with Eric. “Huh, when did that happen,” Eric says much more calmly, having snapped out of his anger at X’s crude statement, as he looks down at himself. “That is what I was trying to tell you, Ivory is the last of his kind, I did not even know if he would have a one, I am happy he did, but this bring up a lot of issues the biggest, and most ironic, of these being that you a scottish viking are now a dragon,” X says looking up at Eric’s face as Ivory walks up behind him to wrap his arms around him. “Wait, dragon, that’s just a myth, there’s no such thing,” Eric responds giving X a look as though he has been smoking something as he takes the hand Ivory had been rubbing on his stomach in his own. “Really, ok then, you asked for it, Ivory, show him,” X sarcastically replies before going serious to give Ivory his command. “Yes, father,” Ivory says meekly, pulling away from Eric he moves off to X’s left, Eric’s right, several feet, taking a deep breath he closes his eyes, and changes, where Ivory had been standing there is now a gigantic dragon, X is about the size of one of the claws on his front legs, he has silvery white scales that have a golden sheen to them, but most noticeable is the fact that he has three heads, each head has different colored eyes, the left one has solid green eyes, the center has solid red eyes, and the right has solid blue eyes, lowering his heads to look at X and Eric he says, “I have taken my true form as you said to, father.” “I think he believes me now, thank you Ivory, you can turn back if you wish,” X says reaching up to rub Ivory’s snout as he takes in Eric’s shell shocked look. “Ivory is as large as he is for the same reason he has three heads, he is a hybrid of three different types of dragons, gold, silver, and white, I found his egg dumped into a swamp about twelve thousand years ago, I couldn’t leave it there so I brought it here, hatched it, and raised him as my own, but you mister Slingby are a single type, that type is the explanation for the butler’s panic attack, you see demons would avoid dragons because most don’t have the power to face one, all demons stayed away from red dragons, because a red dragon being the most powerful of the chromatic dragons can easily kill a demon, but there is one type that causes them to flee in a blind panic, that type is the ‘alpha’ red dragon, they are much larger and insanely more powerful than a normal red, the way to recognize them in humanoid form is the horns, there is no mistaking them in dragon form, you will be quite a bit bigger than Ivory in dragon form, there is only one type of dragon more powerful than an alpha red, they exist to counter the alpha reds and keep the balance, that dragon is the ‘alpha’ gold, but enough of that for now, I can explain more on dragons tomorrow, my most pressing concern right now is whether or not you have retained your position as a reaper, if you will summon your scythe we will know the answer to that very quickly,” X explains going into lecture mode on a tangent for a bit before snapping out of it and getting back to his original point. With a bit of panic over no longer being a reaper Eric holds out his hand and calls for his scythe, after a moment it appears in his much larger hand, before glowing, shifting appearance and bursting into flames, causing him to stare in awe at the, now appropriately sized, flaming double headed Viking war ax in his hands. “Good, looks like you’re still a reaper, go back to sleep, the change will have drained quite a bit of your strength, at some point this week I will take you to the arena so you can practice using your scythe in your altered form, come on you lot follow me back, don’t need you getting lost trying to find your way back,” X says turning away from Eric, waving back at him, and rejoining the others before heading back towards the throne room. By the time he reaches the throne room again X has forgotten that anyone but Death is with him, the others having walked a bit behind him, stopping just inside the room, at the edge of the light coming in through the window, he turns to pull Death into a hungry demanding kiss, causing those following him to stop at the entrance, and growls out, “your thoughts are incredibly distracting.” Giving X a leer Death replies with a dark laugh, “that is the point, I really want you to do it.” X takes a step back to respond, “I know that but I don’t see what I get out of it…..unless,” getting a mischievous smile he continues, “if I do that for you the you have to show me what I’ve been wanting to see.” Catching X’s thought Death gives him a dirty look, “damn you, you sneaky clever little wolf, you had to offer the only thing that would get me to cave didn’t you, fine I’ll do it, but this time you go first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one for you, took a while to finish because I had to decide what all to put in and find a good break point, also I want to ask you all something, since this story focuses primarily on X and Death there will be things that happen offscreen that won’t make it into the main story because it is not required for the flow, my question is whether or not there is interest in me writing side stories for theses things, mainly I am referring to the side pairings, like what happens in this chapter, if you are interested in side stories that show the development and flow of the side pairings, an example being a fic telling exactly what happened between Eric and Ivory in this chapter, then let me know, don’t want to write them up if no one is interested


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, another chapter of  
> From Darkness to Eternity  
> for you, hope you enjoy reading it, and the smutty goodness inside, I know I had to take a few breaks while writing it, but this AN is here mainly to say that some of my previous warnings on content will apply to this chapter, I apologize if anyone is affected by what is in this chapter, which is actually not even close to how bad some future chapters will be, but it would not be possible to skip this chapter without missing something that will cause you to become very lost later on.

Chapter 6

X gives Death a saucy smirk and wink stepping back another step to stand on the edge of the light, “you know that my hair has been bound in this braid since the moment I came into existence, I have never taken it out, once I release it I won’t be able to put it back like this,” X says taking his long shadowy braid in his hand, running the tuft on the end down Death’s cheek onto his neck and along his shoulder, causing Death to give a small gasping moan as he squirms with arousal, “yes, I know you have a thing for hair,” stroking his braid across Death’s collarbones from shoulder to shoulder, then down the center of his torso to circle around his navel, “I’m going to have you begging for it soon,” back up Death’s torso to tease his nipples, first one then the other then back, “you will scream for me before I’m done with you tonight,” pulling back to take in the panting squirming mess that Death has turned into, “exquisite.” X reaches up to push his fingers through the base of his braid, locking eyes with Death he looks forward to his reaction to what he is about to do. X takes a small jump back, lands on the ball of his left foot, raking his hand down his braid he makes a graceful spin on the toes of his left foot, his hair billows out during the spin, finishing the turn he flicks his head forward, brushing his loose hair across the whole front side of Death’s body down, then back up as he whips his head back causing his hair to flare out behind him in an ocean of shadows, before turning and stalking to his throne, with his hair flowing in the air behind him, to sit letting his hair fall across his shoulder to cover the left side of his chest, and everything from the waist down, in silky midnight velvet. X loves the look of transfixed intoxication on Death’s face from his little show, as his hair pools across his body and onto the floor around his throne, “your turn pet,” he drawls out removing his pants under the cover of his hair. Death snaps out of his stupor at X’s words, steps forward into the light with a slight bit of nervousness and gives X what he wants. X stares hungrily at Death stepping into the light, not blinking so that he can savor the sight of Death caving to his request, becoming even more painfully aroused as a magnificent pair of silver wings spread out from Death’s back.

“Come to me my pet,” X growls in a deep dark rumble holding his hand out to Death, growling a bit deeper when he just gets a strange look as an answer, X repeats himself more forcefully, “I said, come to me my pet,” causing Death to realize that X is serious, extremely so, as he walks up to stand in front of him. “Kneel, pet,” X commands looking straight into Death’s eyes. “What,” is Death’s confused reply, “ I ordered you to kneel pet, so kneel,” X growls out motioning towards the spot on the floor in front of his throne between his legs, “NOW,” is snarled as an addition to stop any protests. Death kneels down like he is told with his mind churning with uncertainty over X’s behavior but feeling as though he will split his pants from how hard it is making him. “Good pet,” X purrs reaching out to pet his head, “ took you a bit to do as you were told though, I know all of you, from the brightest light to the darkest secret, I know what you secretly dream of, your deep dark wish, I could not have given it to you before now because of the binding on my hair, but now that it has been released I plan to grant that wish,” he continues darkly as on the last word Death is snared, midnight black straps come out of nowhere to bind him, one wraps around his neck, one around the middle of each thigh and calf, one around each ankle, one around the middle of each bicep, one gathering his hair into a tail, and finally a long one that wraps his forearms from wrist to elbow locking his hands together palm to palm.

“You need to be punished for not obeying me pet,” X says tightening the straps, which Death finally realizes are locks of X’s hair, jerking Death up to lay across his lap he swiftly relieves him of his last article of clothing before shifting his legs a bit so that Death’s ass is raised a bit. “Yes, you were a bad pet, and bad pets get punished for their misbehavior,” X says quietly, gently rubbing one of the supple cheeks presented to him, withdrawing his hand a three inch wide lock of hair rises up to come down on one of Death’s pale ass cheeks with a sharp smacking sound, “why am I punishing you pet,” X asks rubbing the slight red mark with his hand, “I don’t know,” is the moaned reply, “wrong,” is accompanied by a smack to each cheek, “why are you being punished pet,” more rubbing, “is it because I did something wrong,” two more smacks, “do not answer a question with a question pet, but yes, you did something wrong, now, why are you being punished pet,” more rubbing of cheeks that are now slightly rose tinted, “I didn’t do what you told me to do,” another two smacks, “not enough, why am I punishing you pet,” stroking a hand down the spine, “you are punishing me because I didn’t follow orders as soon as they were given,” two more smacks, a bit harder this time, “you know what the answer is pet, why are you being punished pet,” dragging claws across the middle of the back. 

“I am being punished because I did not come and kneel when I was ordered to do so…..Master,” Death, who is a shaking drooling bundle of barely contained need, answers burying his face in X’s thigh. “Good pet, very good,” X says petting him on the head, “I am going to give you twenty strikes, ten on each side, I want you to count them, what do you say pet,” he continues after removing his hand again. “Thank you Master, may I please have my punishment now master,” Death pants into the drool soaked skin of X’s leg. “Good pet, yes you may have your punishment pet, count,” X praises him as the lock of hair lifts for the first smack, “one, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,” Death says reverently after yelping from the strike.

Smack, whine, “two, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,” smack, whimper, “three, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,”………….smack, cry of pain, “twelve, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,”………………smack, sniffle, “fifteen, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,”……………smack, sobbing, “nineteen, thank you Master, may I please have another Master,” smack, “twenty, thank you Master for punishing me, thank you for correcting my behavior Master, thank you for teaching me Master,” Death says gratefully as he sobs into X’s leg. “Such a good pet,” X replies gently rubbing his hand on Death’s now bright red , burning hot, backside, “I believe you have earned a reward for being so good during your punishment pet,” he continues, shifting his leg so he can slip his hands under Death’s lap, one collecting some of the slick mess one his leg before moving back to his glowing rear end, the other feathering teasing touches all across his groin area, “would you like that pet, does my pretty pet, whose cheeks are blushing so beautifully for me want a reward,” he asks sweetly as he circles one of his slick fingers around the entrance to Death’s deliciously cool cavern, and presses lightly on his engorged and leaking member. “Yes Master, if my Master believes I deserve a reward then I gladly accept any reward my Master gives me, Master,” Death answers as he squirms in X’s lap. “Perfect pet, I will reward my pet for being such a good pet,” X coos sliding his finger into Death, taking him in hand, and giving quick firm strokes, as he precisely nails his sweet spot repeatedly, “MAAAAASSSSTTTEEEEERRRRR,” Death’s scream echoes around the room and down the halls as he explodes in his Master’s lap.

When Death has stopped twitching in blissed out ecstasy X nudges him gently, pleased when his pet understands his subtle hint and kneels between his legs he pets him in reward, “Master, may I taste you please,” the request, along with the pleading tone, and begging expression, causes X’s engorged cock to twitch in interest, as he replies, “you may my pet.” X’s brain almost short circuits from his pet immediately swallowing him to the root, “yeeesssss, good pet,” he hisses in pleasure, stroking Death’s hair as he begins enthusiastically lavishing attention on his favorite part of his Master. It is not long before X throws his head back, grabs Death’s head, buries himself as deep as he can in his pets throat, and howls his release.

“My pet, such a good pet, I want to keep my pet with me forever,” X says hazily with his head laying across the back of his throne. “I am yours Master, I belong to you Master, Master may do whatever Master wants to do to me,” X snaps his head forward to look down at Death and stops breathing at the sight of the perfect clarity and absolute certainty in his eyes as he speaks the first ritualistic words of the vow, “whenever Master wants me for something Master may take what he wants, wherever I go Master has all control over me, whoever is watching I will obey any orders Master gives me without hesitation,” his pulse skyrockets as Death continues the scripted part of the vow, “anything, anytime, anywhere, in front of anyone I will never refuse Master, if Master wants to break me, I am Master’s to break, if Master wants to beat me, I am Master’s to beat, I surrender myself absolutely and completely to Master, mind, body, soul, all are Master’s to do with whatever Master wishes,” his eyes are locked on Death as he finishes the predetermined part of the vow, preparing himself to give the responding vow he thinks of how lucky he is to have learned of this vow long ago, as Death moves on to the personalized part of the vow, the part that will come from the very depths of his soul, the words flowing with power and with truth that can never be denied, “I belong to Master, I was created only for Master, I had no name, no purpose, no form, completely blank for Master to make me in whatever way Master wanted,” there is a strange twinge in his lost memories at these words, “to be perfect for Master, Master chose my name, Master gave me my purpose, Master determined my form, in the darkness Master made me, I will be Master’s even after the darkness comes again,” the twinge becomes a throbbing pulse, “I belong to Master, until the end of time, I am yours Master, by the name Master chose for me, and the purpose Master gave to me, I surrender this form that Master determined for me to Master, hear these words, the words of my vow to Master, seal my bond to Master, as I have spoken so shall it be, my vow I seal by the name chosen by Master, I am Death and as I have vowed, I shall be, from darkness to eternity I belong to you, Xavier Nightwing, you are my Master now and forever,” ignoring the stabbing pain from lost memories and the suffocating power choking the air X begins his part of the vow, “you are mine, you belong to me, whatever I wish to do to you I may do, whenever I want you for something I may take it, wherever you go I will have all control over you, whoever is watching you will obey me with no hesitation, anything, anytime, anywhere, in front of anyone, you will never refuse me, if I wish to break you I shall break you, if I wish to beat you I shall beat you, if I wish to mend you I shall mend you, if I wish to take you I shall take you, surrender yourself to me absolutely and completely, mind, body, soul, all belong to me and I shall do with them whatever I wish to do, you belong to me, you were made for me, you came to me in the darkness nameless, purposeless, formless, completely blank to be shaped perfectly by me for me, I chose a name for you, I gave you a purpose, I determined the form you would take, in the darkness I created you, you will be mine even after the darkness comes again, you belong to me, until the end of time, you are mine, by the name I chose for you, and the purpose I gave to you, surrender to me the form I determined for you, hear these words, the words of my claim, seal your bond to me, as I have spoke so shall it be, my claim I seal by the name I chose for you, you are mine Death and as I have claimed you so shall you be, from darkness to eternity, you belong to me, you are mine Death, I am Xavier Nightwing, I am your Master, you are mine now and forever,” the throbbing pain in his head has become a horrific stabbing pain, the pain in his head easily blocks the pain of the blinding violet light of the vow carving the brand into the top of his left hand, noticing that the light is also carving the brand in the location he had chosen for it to appear on Death, the left side of his neck just below the jawbone, all this he ignores as he continues his part of the ritual, “as I have claimed you as mine I shall give you a name, I give you the name, Nasael (pronounced nah-say-el),meaning my soul, for you are my soul, and with this name I set your obedience key, the key that should I speak it you will follow the orders accompanying it immediately and completely with absolutely no hesitation, after this time if I say, Nasael as your master commands you shall obey, you will obey any command I give with this key unequivocally, I have made my claim, you are mine, surrender yourself to me now, that I shall seal my claim,” he finishes his part and waits for Death to say the final words of the ritual to kick off the actual sealing of the claim, “yes Master, I am yours, I surrender myself to you, use all of yourself to seal my vow to you that it may never be questioned or torn asunder, I give myself freely to you my Master,” Death says the last words, startling him with the deviation from the original wording, and begins turning his back to him as X reaches into his soul and opens his gates, not enough to change his form but enough to let his full divine power flood into him, Death gets on his knees with his ass raised, lays his chest on the ground with his arms crossed above his head with his hands holding at the elbow on the other arm, looks back at him over his right shoulder, lifts his tails straight up fanned out before laying them forward onto his back baring himself as he gives him a pleading look, and whimpering in need, as he wiggles his ass, and as his golden aura blazes to life he buries himself completely inside Death with one thrust, immediately setting a violent brutal pace using every ounce of his divine strength, just as the ritual calls for, although he does make sure that even on that first thrust he rams directly into Death’s sweet spot, knowing that the ritual doesn’t require him to bring Death to completion, but that doing so will leave Death as he has always been, with the exception of using his key, instead of making him a doll, he refuses to let Death strip himself of everything and become nothing more than a toy, Death will now obey his orders when he gives them but he will not become a mindless doll if he has anything to say about it, feeling his end fast approaching, and Death’s too by the sound of it, he leans forward to press against the full length of Death’s body as he reaches into his pocket space to grab the item he had impulsively bought while out with Grell, he has no idea what possessed him to buy it but now he is glade he did, the irony of an impulse buy being the final requirement of this ritual is not lost on him, and just as he feels the first sparks of completion he has a lock of hair wrap around Death’s neck right under his jaw and yank his head back, triggering Death’s release, so that he can secure the item around Death’s neck, clicking the lock in place before collapsing over him.

Once he has recovered X reseals his gates, locking the majority of his divine power away again, lifting his upper body off of Death’s back he reaches his newly branded left hand up to rest on Death’s left shoulder causing both brands to glow violet, inspecting the mark he memorizes every detail, the symbol has a ten pointed star in a circle, with another larger ten pointed star in a circle on top of it, making it appear as a twenty point star with ten longer points touching a circle and ten shorter points between those touching a circle half the size of the larger one, there are runes and glyphs all over the stars except for the center space, that has the symbol for the name he gave Death during the ritual, and the final detail the on that makes the use of that specific ritual undeniable is the entirety of the worded portion written, clearly readable by all, around the outside of the larger circle, the nature of this particular ritual required him to choose a location where the mark can never be covered, “are you ok,” he asks quietly after he finishes memorizing the mark. “Fabulous,” Death replies with a drunken giggle fit. “You don’t sound ok, you just took all of my strength without opening any of your gates, I better look you over, I know one place that is definitely injured though,” X responds worried by the tone of Death’s voice, sounds like he might be in the beginning stages of shock, glancing down to where he is still locked in place, cringing at having knotted him with no prep, he knows that he will need to at least heal Death’s passage by the amount of mercurial silver blood that covers their thighs, and is pooled under them mixing with Death’s seed, “yea, you have lost quite a bit of blood, here, drink,” he says leaning back over him to hold his wrist in front of Death’s mouth. “Don wanna, wanna sleepy,” Death replies childishly turning his head the other way. Realizing that he isn’t going to get anywhere while being nice about it X wraps his hand in Death’s hair, grabs the back of his head, and jerks his head back, growling into his ear he holds his wrist out again, getting compliance only after having to give Death a sharp nip to the side of his throat, his pained hiss at Death’s fangs sinking into his wrist turns into a soft moan as his mate sucks and licks the wound.

Death becomes more coherent as he takes more of his blood, X grabs his jaw to get him to release his arm after several minutes, “that’s enough for now, don’t need to get us stuck like this longer,” he says in reply to the petulant whine he gets for taking his arm back. About half an hour later X feels his knot shrinking, carefully pulling out, releasing a flood of his seed streaked with blood, he shifts back a bit so he can start checking Death for injuries, “I know you are a bit high on my blood right now, but I need you to tell everywhere that hurts,” he says to his giggling mate. “No pain,” giggle, “no pain, or anything from chest down,” insane giggling follows this statement, making him sound like a doped up psychopath. “Shit, that is really bad,” X says as he leans forward to place his hand on the back of Death’s neck, as his hand glows he carefully runs it down his spine, over his backside, and down to his knees, getting paler and feeling sicker the farther he goes, releasing a few choked sobs one he gets to Death’s knees. “Never again, I will never let you talk me into taking you at full strength with your gates sealed again, you are severely injured, your femurs are both shattered, your pelvis has been crushed into dust, you have five broken vertebrae, three more fractured, and seven that are almost as bad as your pelvis, you have severe tearing in your anus, and all of the organs in your abdomen are heavily bruised,” he explains falling into doctor mode to keep himself together as he rests his forehead on Death’s shoulder horrified at the damage he has done to him. “That is actually pretty bad, but I know you can heal me,” Death says sobering up a lot at the list of injuries.

“Ok, I will have to work my way up from your legs,” X says sitting back so he can place his hands on Death’s thighs, “this is going to hurt,” he warns him, wrapping tendrils of hair around his upper thighs he quietly apologizes before using the tendrils to raise his legs back to their proper length, cringing at the small scream that is torn from him, and pours light energy into his legs healing the bones back to full strength. “I’m sorry love but I had to reset the bones to the proper place or they would have been healed much shorter than they were,” X says in apology for the pain giving him a few minutes to recover before moving on, “this won’t be as bad, just kind of strange,” wrapping his hands around Death’s hips he once again calls on the element of light, sending the light energy into him again he carefully guides it to collect all of the bits of Death’s pelvic bone fusing them back together into their original form, before moving one hand to run across his abdomen and the other to cover his opening, hearing Death give a small giggle at the second he says, “I know that light energy can tickle when used to heal sensitive areas just don’t move on me.” 

Death just looks back at him as he says, “couldn’t move if I wanted to, don’t really want to anyways, I still have no control of anything from my chest down.” Finished with the organs and soft tissue injuries he leans over Death to warn him, “I am about to do something about that, it’s the last thing I needed to do, but there is nothing I can do to make this not hurt, I can’t use anything to numb the pain or there could be complications, you have to feel it so that you can tell me if there is residual pain or numbness,” placing his hand at the base of his neck, “ready,” on Death’s nod he runs his hand down his spine and all across his back repairing all of the damaged bones, “that didn’t hurt like I was expecting,” Death comments when X’s hand stops to rest on his left shoulder, “that wasn’t the part that was supposed to hurt, that was just fixing the vertebral bones, no, what’s going to hurt is resetting them to their proper positions,” X says as he begins preparing to do just that, he has several tendrils of hair come in to help, because they will be necessary to help with positioning him, three go to Death’s right leg, one mid thigh, one mid calf, and one at the ankle, one loops through the rings on the back of his neck, three go to his right arm, bicep, elbow, and wrist, two to his left arm, wrist and elbow, he puts one of his hands on Death’s right shoulder with his fingers curled around the top of it, he wraps his other hand around the bicep of his left arm, lifts his right leg so he can put his knee beside his spine, where his right kidney is at, and leans forward to speak into one of his ears gently, feeling Death tense up a bit, “relax, it will hurt more if you clench and fight me, but after this it will be done.” X calms when Death goes limp, showing complete trust in him, beginning to shift Death’s position to what he needs, he stretches his right leg straight out, as it would be if he were standing, moves his right arm down and out so it makes a straight diagonal line with his left that had been shifted up, Death’s left arm is above and out to the left of his head while his right is out to the side of his right hip, bracing himself X locks his right knee into place, makes sure none of Death’s positioned limbs will move, and does it, pushing down on his right shoulder, yanking his left back and to the right, and pulling his head back by the neck as far as it will go, with a swift jerking twist there is a loud snapping crack, like a thick dry tree branch being broken in half, that rips an ear piercing scream from Death.

X releases his hold on Death, sitting back to kneel behind him, “how are you doing, any pain or numbness,” he questions as his eyes run across his back checking to see if there is any visible warping of his spine. “Actually, I feel great, so relaxed,” Death replies pushing himself up before moving to press his back against X’s chest, perching himself in his lap, and leaning his head back to rest in the hollow of X’s throat underneath his chin, and happily basking in the heat soaking into him from X’s body. “I see,” X replies smiling, wrapping one arm around Death’s chest and the other around his waist, “no sense in not getting more comfortable then,” he continues, moving quickly he sits himself into his throne without shifting Death’s position at all, leaning back fully into his throne, making the sheet from his bed appear in his hand, looking like a shimmering streak of stardust in the moonlight, he spreads it across them, resting his chin between Death’s ears, and wrapping both arms around Death pulling him back to relax more fully in his embrace.

“What does the brand look like,” Death asks tilting his head back a bit to look up at X curiously. Chuckling softly X replies, “this should help,” flicking a finger to make a mirror appear floating in front of them. The image in the mirror mesmerizes Death for a moment causing him to forget why the mirror was created, he is lazing bonelessly on X’s lap, the larger man wrapped around him protectively, appearing to be twice his size, his bronzed skin a sharp contrast to his own which seems to be made from moonlight, with his chin resting between his ears, his arms wrapped around his waist, and cascading sparks of light flowing from under X’s arms down to the floor, the sight is extremely captivating, made even more so by the collar now circling his throat, a two inch wide strip of sleek, supple black leather, a skull with fangs like X’s is stitched with perfect exacting detail using metallic thread, that is a shimmering silver color, on the front of the collar, there is a silver ring hanging under the skull with a tag on it, that is made out of a metal with an exquisitely intense cerulean blue color, his name is stitched on the left side of the collar ending an inch from the skull, written in X’s beautiful handwriting, using the same silver thread, an inch from where his name begins there is a chain sunk into the middle of the strip of leather running around the back of his neck, another chain is sunk in the right side an inch from the skull, turning his head he sees that the left chain ends in a ring, the right chain also ends in a ring, but is run through the ring of the left chain, it looks like pulling on the ring of the right chain would cause the collar to tighten significantly, beneath the spot the chains meet is the buckle of the collar, secured by a small lock, that looks to be made of a dark purple gemstone, without an opening of any kind, making him wonder how you open it, turning his head back to the front he looks at the ring hanging under the skull, noticing that besides the tag there is also a beautiful bell made of the same stone as the lock hanging from a small chain made of the same metal as the tag, so that it hangs below the bottom of the heart shaped tag, to inspect the tag, it is shaped like a heart and lays perfectly flat so that the front, and the engraved words located there, is always visible, lifting it he realizes that the bell chain has been attached to the backside of the tag in such a way that the bell always hangs just below the point at the bottom of the heart, letting the tag drop back to its normal position he runs a finger over the engraved words, also in X’s handwriting, that carry so much more meaning now than they would have even an hour ago, THIS BEING BELONGS TO XAVIER NIGHTWING.

Death finally begins inspecting the violet mark on his neck as X speaks to him, “I found this collar while I was out with Grell, buying it was a spur of the moment thing, when I bought it it was plain, all it had was the chains, buckle, and ring on the front, I stitched the skull and name using mithril thread, made the lock and bell from violet diamond, and the tag and bell chain I made from cerulean, the lock has no keyhole because I made it so that the only way it will open is if I wish for it to, with my own, completely unaffected, free will, I finished it shortly before you called me to dispatch, good thing I did too or there would have been an issue with the ritual.” X moves to capture Death’s lips in a searing kiss before saying, “I have to say I was not expecting for you to respond to my comment on keeping you at all, and never would have seen you doing so with the opening lines of the subservience slavery ritual, but I can tell that it has helped you, your mind feels incredibly more stable than it did before,” resting his chin on Death’s right shoulder as he finishes speaking. Death is moved by the thoughtfulness that had been put into personalizing the collar in a way that actually fits his personality and taste exceedingly well, it takes him a few moments to catch on to the exact meaning of X’s next statement but when he does it, alongside seeing the inferno blazing in his glowing pupils signifying his reawakened divine light, causes him to stop breathing as his mind locks up in shock, “by the way my love, the words used in that ritual, combined with the mark sealing the bond, repaired some of the damage done to my memories, returning quite a few of the lost ones and restoring all of the ones that were altered by damage to their original state, that means, MY glorious Death, I remember things that had been forgotten, one of those being the silver streak of hair I have, but all that really needs to be said is that…..I remember EVERYTHING about YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter, now a few things to mention, I did have examples of Death’s name and the engraving on the tag in my original copy but the font would not show up here so I had to scratch them from the chapter, also there are a few things in this chapter that are different from the version I had in my head, not massive differences, but they do affect some future parts of the story, I actually didn’t even notice them until I was about to post this, not joking totally serious, I was going to remove the changes but after carefully reading through the chapter I saw that they fit quite well so decided to leave them alone. I hope you stick around for future chapters and the insanity that comes with them as this train goes off the rails, speaking of, the full shift from Kuro verse to AU is coming soon, although has already started a bit now, as I get into the parts I have been dying to write for you all, seriously I have one part I extremely tempted to stick on here as a one shot teaser just so it could be seen, including the chapter/chapters (still deciding on wether to make one gigantic one or several good size ones) that give this fic its name, which I couldn’t decide on until the day before I posted chapter 1, anyways enough on that, hope you are enjoying the story so far and sorry for the long AN and that there are two of them. Oops almost forgot, please let me know your answers to the question in my AN for last chapter, need to make a decision before I get too much farther into this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you. I’m sure you noticed that I went ahead and started the side stories for you so hope you enjoy it. Now I wanted to say that I know there are some things that are confusing or not explained maybe a few plot holes but no need to mention it because it is intentional, there was always meant to be a good bit of mystery and unknown information in this story, that is all meant to be taken care of in a later part of the fic, in the chapters that give this story its name actually, it has taken me a bit longer to write this chapter because I hit an area where a lot starts happening and I have to keep everything in order, to that effect I sat down and spent 8 hours writing up the timeline for the series, I listed events in order for time periods of the fic, the current year in the fic has 70+ events scheduled to happen I complete event 13 at the end of this chapter, the part explaining all is scheduled in as event 42 so I’m hoping you can stick with me until then, as of now besides the one I already started I have plans for at least another 6 side stories that cover different portions of things in this fic, several of the side stories will spin from things revealed during event 42. On a different topic a large bit of this chapter is first person, I have discovered that this fic flows a bit easier that way so I am debating going to completely first person from now on I will know the answer to that by the time I finish the next chapter.

Chapter 7

X is awakened by the uncomfortable feeling of sunlight streaming across his face, noticing very quickly that there is something different this time, carefully blinking open his eyes he finds out what’s different, he isn’t in the coffin with Death, or his bed either, he is in his throne, the back of which had shifted to a forty five degree angle as he slept, Death is currently straddling his lap sleeping on him with his head tucked into his neck, looking around he notes that the sheet from his bed is wrapped around their lower bodies tucked under Death’s tails and covering his hands that are currently clutching the very nice ass below said tails which he gives a good squeeze causing Death to start waking up. “Again with the light,” Death grumbles turning his head so that his face is hidden from the sunlight. X smiles down at the top of Death’s head replying, “yes, curse the evil sunlight,” getting a dirty look he continues, “morning, looks like we didn’t make it to the bed.” Death looks around before replying, “nope, looks like it, although now that I think on it there is one thing you said last night that I have an issue with.” X replies with an eyebrow raised curiously, “oh, what would that be.” “I have an issue with you saying that you won’t take me with your full strength while all my gates are closed,” Death says getting cut off, “you were,” only to cut X off in return, “no, let me finish, now I have an issue because that was the biggest rush I’ve ever had, like riding every natural disaster rolled into one, you can’t know what that’s like, being utterly dominated by a being with the power to destroy whole realms without breaking a sweat,” he is getting exited as he speaks now, “besides did you forget that when we marked each other as mates I picked up a few of your gifts,” he finishes giggling evilly. X is a bit taken back by what he hears, honestly not understanding the thrill that Death is speaking of, “what are you….fuck,” he replies, at remembering what death is talking about he face palms and drops his head back over the top of his throne.

The smug smirk on Death’s face drops off when X lifts his head giving him a scorching starved look, “oh, you really should not have reminded me of that,” X says, his voice dropping into a tone that Death swears is the personification of the sin of lust, it’s as if the absolute softest velvet in existence got together with the greatest silk of all time, committing every unspeakable carnal depravity imaginable in a pool full of the darkest most decadent chocolate ever made, at midnight on the night of the new moon, a tone that has him hard enough to cut diamond in seconds. X continues speaking in that voice, leaning forward so that his breath washes over the ear he is talking into, “no, reminding me that you got that particular ability of mine was not the best choice, now I know that like me, if anything affects you negatively, as long as it doesn’t kill you, it will never affect you again, so like I can never be trapped with runes again, you can take everything I can dish out…….every……..single……bit,” his voice is winding Death up the more he says, on the word every he runs his tongue up the side of Death’s ear, on single he grabs a tail in each hand, and on bit he gently nips the tip of Death’s ear while giving both tails a tight squeezing stroke from base to tip, causing Death to give a keening whine as he paints their abdomens with his release. X helps Death turn to sit sideways, the left armrest lifting to support his back, the right armrest dropping down so his legs can hang over it comfortably, and the back straightens back up, holding the sheet so it won’t fall off and wrapping it back around them to cover Death and himself from the waist down, as he hears someone approaching the room, waving his hand over them to clean the mess he had caused, he greets them.

X blinks in surprise at Will, he is not in his suit, as he and Fenris greet him, he studies them closely, something is off, while they walk over to sit at the table, Will blushes a bit when looking at him, when Will turns to tell the two tail that had come to see what he would like to drink what he wants he figures out what’s off and smirks as he says, “looks like I need to welcome you to the family Will,” causing Will to blush furiously at the smug look the comment gets from Fenris. “I need to enter you into the systems, update Fenris’s file, change some of the security clearances, inform all of the staff, who will need to be introduced, notify all of the soldiers, he’ll need to be fitted with a cuff, read in on quite a lot, sent to run the competency exams, which could lead to him having to enter the academy, I’ll need to have him set up an account with the bank once his cuff has been fitted, I’ll get Fenris to give him a crash course in the financial system here as well as teaching him how to use the tech,” X starts listing off all he will need to do now that Fenris has mated, not realizing that everyone can hear him, making Will more confused by the moment which turns to stupefied shock when he starts working on what he is listing, lifting his left arm and activating the implant in his wrist he starts typing furiously pausing to flick files off to where they need to go once each is finished.

“What the hell is that,” Will asks starring at the block of light, stretching from elbow to fingertips, floating above the top side of X’s forearm that is coming from a glowing gemstone on the wide silver band around his wrist. X looks up at the uncharacteristic swearing from Will, seeing him staring at his display, or the illusion that replaces it since it hasn’t been broken for him yet, it clicks, “oh, that’s right, I haven’t used my cuff in front of any of you before,” he says making sure to talk as if he sees the same thing Will is seeing, “this is one of the secrets of my realm, we are far more technologically advanced than it seems, most of the wolves here just prefer the more rustic style of architecture, this is what most call a cuff, it is set with a gemstone that the tech in the band uses to project light from to create a hard light construct, in the case of almost all of them that is a small display that is a combination monitor and keyboard, the cuffs civilians and lower rank soldiers have can’t do as much as the elites cuff, these usually only have call and message capabilities, financial management programs which also allows you to make purchases by scanning the cuff through the reader that all of the vendors here use, also they are all linked to a central processor that tracks the state of a persons health making response time to serious medical emergencies very fast, the cuff can have more things added to it but those three are on every cuff, the soldiers have been linked to the base so they know when they are needed, the elites have a bit more clearance and can access some of the files stored in the bases mainframe, usually the schedule for advanced training courses, that is the highest level to be given to anyone outside of three specific cuffs, those three are the one given to the commander, the second in command of the soldiers, the one for the general, the leader of the soldiers, and the one I have, all of these three do much more than the basic cuffs, the general cuff does more than the commander cuff, but mine has the most to it, I could control the entirety of this realms tech with it,” X explains finishing up with all the forms that needed to be completed, kicking himself for the slip up about there being elite soldiers, under the illusion there are only basic soldiers with the commander and the general but being glad he hadn’t slipped all of the details about the ranks or chain of command, Will doesn’t have clearance for that at the moment. Seeing Fenris start explaining the things Will now has clearance to know X begins a silent conversation with Death.

‘I can’t believe I forgot so much, when all of the memories tied to you returned there were a few that triggered the return of memories concerning other things, it was like a chain reaction, sadly there are still a lot missing,’ ‘I’m surprised your head isn’t killing you right now, I’m still trying to sort through it all and put it in the right places in your memories because the new stuff didn’t slot back in on it’s own for me, will this happen the next time you get a chunk back,’ ‘I don’t know, it is interesting that you have to sort the returned memories back into the original ones, then again they aren’t your memories, you have access to them through the link with me, maybe that’s why,’ ‘maybe, and when you said that you remember me what do you mean,’ ‘ I meant I remember everything, meeting you, traveling with you, how I got this silver streak of hair, and it’s meaning, even the last time I saw you, well until you cut me out of those chains that is,’ ‘that’s good,’ ‘it is but now I can see that I shot myself in the ass with that vow,’ ‘well it wasn’t entirely your fault for that vow, considering all that had happened at the time I can see where you were coming from,’ ‘thanks for that, still feel like a dumbass though, now what is on the agenda for today,’ ‘you should go,’ ‘what do you mean, go where,’ ‘go get him,’ ‘oh, already sorted that one then, I’m still reeling from the fact that I had lost those,’ ‘I already knew it was coming before you did,’ ‘what, how’ ‘I have my memories, all of them, so I remember that conversation we had all that time ago,’ ‘which one there were so many,’ ‘the one about mates, you were confused because you had more than one link tied to you, remember we figured out it had to do with all the stuff locked up inside you, you figured that you wouldn’t be able to use all of your abilities and power until you could control it, which lead you to believe that you had more bonds to stabilize all of your powers and that as you found them more and more of the locked away portions would be revealed,’ ‘I forgot about that, so you aren’t upset,’ ‘why would I be, as soon as I recovered my memories I knew there would be others, didn’t know that you had already found any of them, much less two of them, but I was prepared to have the conversation about it, hell I thought I would have to remind you of that fact because you didn’t remember it, but did you ever find out what happened to the second one,’ ‘no, he just disappeared, I am hoping that having more of my memories come back may help with that, I still can’t believe that I rescued the first one and put him in stasis to heal after I recovered from the rescue effort only to have all memories of him wiped from my mind during that recovery, I never expected for the damage to be that bad,’ ‘the important thing is that you remember now, it may have taken more than three thousand years but you remember, I am sure he will understand, very sure, because of your memories of him, although I do have to say that you certainly have a type, maybe that will help in the future to find any others you may have,’ ‘what is that supposed to mean, wait, don’t answer that I can already guess what you will say, but I suppose you are right, thank you for not being upset, and if you are sure you don’t mind I will go now,’ ‘I already told you to go, I will be here when you get back, if you want I can help you when you get back, from what I saw he was in pretty bad shape by the time you got to him, I’m just glad you got that warning or you may not have known until the bond ripped apart when he died,’ ‘I am too, I’ll go now and you are probably right about needing help, if nothing else I know I’ll need help getting all the blood out of his hair,’

Begin first person POV (X)

I help Death stand up from my lap laughing a bit when he holds the sheet to block Fenris and Will from seeing me naked, it’s even funnier because I actually prefer being naked to wearing clothes, clothing is so restrictive, well not all clothing, I do like my boots, as I pick my pants off the floor to put back on. After I finish putting my clothes on Death wraps the sheet around him like a toga, one made of glowing stardust, I reach out and run my fingers through his hair pulling it out from under the sheet as I say, “I’ll be right back, be ready I’m going to head straight for the springs in our wing.” “I’ll wait here for you, besides those two look confused so I will explain a bit,” Death says as he walks over to sit at the table with Fenris and Will, who are looking at us strangely. 

Giving them a wave I walk a few feet away to a large clear area, I close my eyes taking a deep breath as I tap into one of my two most powerful but almost never used elements, I savor the chaotic savage power that races through me with the exhilarating force of the contradicting sensations from a super massive black hole and a blue giant supernova, my eyes snap open once I have collected enough power to accomplish my task. I forgot how beautiful everything is when I tap into this particular element, I think while my eyes track across the room, noticing that Will and Fenris have been joined by the rest of the guests, save Eric, and that all of them are staring at me with absolute horror on their faces, taking in the shifting swirling streamers in the air, there is every color imaginable and then several that it would be impossible to even try to describe moving around the room, some gathering together and acting like the auroras in the abyss, others twist about like furious hurricanes, some are just fluttering about like small birds, there are even some that are rubbing and twining around my legs like an affectionate cat, an insanely large cat. Breaking free from the mesmerizing sight I get back to what I was doing, I gather the power around my claws before snapping my arm out to rake them through the air in front of me, with a deafening tearing sound my claws rip a gaping jagged hole in midair, I jump backwards releasing my wings as I kick off the wall and soar through the hole, that closes behind me, into the insanely dangerous chaotic place that exists outside of reality.

I fly through the streaks of color as they rip at me, unable to touch me as my mastery of the space element protects me, I forgot the rush that comes from tapping into the space element, the feeling as my claws rip through the fabric of reality, the intoxicating effect of all sensations warping and twisting, the dark all consuming hunger that rips into me as I become completely aware of everything, things not meant to ever be perceived by any being all at once, I focus on my goal as all of my senses are assaulted by every stimulation imaginable, and some that are beyond even my comprehension.

I exit the rip in reality, at my destination, flushed and panting, my pants soaked through with my release, quite a lot more than one actually, all the way to my knees, fuck am I glad that I only have to do that one way, I think as every nerve ending in my body sparks and tingles with residual sensations from the singularity that is nul-space, now I remember why I usually avoid doing that, it’s too much, anyone else would die just being too close to a rip much less entering one, the wrongness of that place that the mind recoils from, of being yet not being, seeing but not seeing, feeling yet not feeling, the paradoxical contradictions go on and on and would drive most insane as their mind rips itself apart trying to explain the unexplainable, define the undefinable, understand that which is impossible to understand, but having done this before it only takes a few minutes for the aftershocks to wear off and my mind to calm, unlike the first time I had traversed nul-space which had left me a drooling wreck for hours, looking up I take in the sight of this place, my greatest secret, a place I created outside the confines of the normal space time continuum, a final sanctuary to retreat to where no one could ever find me, this place hidden even from those linked to my mind, I am absolutely safe here, the only way to get here is by traversing nul-space after all, it has been so long since I’ve been here, I forgot how captivating this place can be, all those supposed geniuses can suck it and take their stupid laws of physics and go jump off a bridge, I can’t help but snicker a bit on thinking of what others reaction to this place would be, with this place I went all out, I said fuck it and threw the rules out the window, I let my imagination run wild, It almost looks like something out of the mind of a completely insane psychopath delirious from fever and hopped up on every psychotropic drug in existence.

I walk along for a while, stopping to watch as an eye rabbit, a rabbit the size of a Doberman covered in spiky neon purple feathers, mantis scythes for arms, ears made of glowing purple crystal, and a giant eyeball for a head, that opens vertically to reveal a gaping pit lined with an insane number of jagged razor sharp teeth, eats an octove (oct-of), a dove the size of a hawk covered in poofy neon orange fur, kangaroo legs, small monkey arms, a horse like tail, and out of its shoulders come eight tentacles, four on each side, with a bat like wing membrane between them, before continuing on my way. I soon come to the location of my home, I stop and take a step backwards, in the direction I had come from, stepping through the door by doing so, before resuming walking forward through the entrance hall of my mansion, that had appeared in front of me as soon as I stepped through the door, I walk up the floating crystal planks that make up the right side spiral staircase, after about ten minutes I come to the first door off of the stairway, stepping through into the basement. I follow the halls deeper into the basement, eventually coming to a tiny square hole, about two inches on each side, leaning down I walk forward head first arriving, through a trap door, in a large circular room on top of one of the mansions towers, the whole top of the tower is enclosed in a thick crystal dome with thin curtains of solid crystal draping all over the place, stepping towards the bed in the center of the room I brush the silken crystal cloth out of my way as I go.

“Hello again my love, sorry I took so long,” I say stroking the clear crystal pod laying on the bed, speaking to the unconscious man, surrounded by shimmering blue smoke, sealed inside of it, “I came to take you home, let’s get you out of this thing and back to the castle,” I continue as I lift the pod off the bed to sit onto the floor and run a claw down the center of it leaning back as the glowing smoke pours out of the split I had made in the crystal. After the smoke has disappeared I stick my fingers into the seam pulling the top open I take my blood soaked mate into my arms before turning and stepping to the front doors of my castle, I am glad I made it so I could step to get out of there he would not survived a trip through nul-space again. Walking quickly through the halls I enter the throne room, where Death is waiting, and ignoring everyone else I enter the hidden corridor before going through the second door on the right into the private hot springs I use for bathing with Death close behind. I strip both myself and my injured love before carrying him into the water, as Death joins me I hand him the shampoo to begin washing the long blood soaked silver hair while I work on his injuries, starting with the massive stab wound that goes all the way through his torso. I place my hands at the top of the wound on both sides of his body, one just under his sternum the other just under his shoulder blades, and slowly drag them along the wound while pouring light energy into it, it takes a bit but the wound starts sealing up without leaving a scar, helped along by his natural rapid heal rate. 

Death is sitting on the ledge in the water across from me as I rinse the last of the soap from my sleeping mate which causes him to stir, “hello my love, welcome back,” I say softly, brushing his hair back from his face as magnificent glowing blue green eyes with slitted pupils open to meet my own. “X, what happened, am I dead, I remember being stabbed by some blonde kid and falling somewhere, I’m a bit fuzzy on the details there,” he says sitting up fully on ledge beside me. “Your not dead, it was a close thing though, I barely got to you in time, I was injured during my rescue of you so I took you somewhere safe and put you into stasis to heal after I recovered from my injuries, unfortunately those injuries caused me to completely forget about you and what had happened, I only just got my memories back in the last twelve hours, I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you but you should know that you were in stasis for a little over three thousand five hundred years, by my realms time,” I say as the guilt makes me look down into the water instead of his eyes.

I feel the warmth of his hand as he cups the side of my face lifting my head so that I am looking into his eyes again, “you have no reason to apologize, you put your own life in danger to save mine, it doesn’t matter that I have been asleep for a couple thousand years, if you hadn’t shown up I would have never awakened, if anything I should apologize to you for not paying attention and getting caught off guard, what I said all those years ago is still true now, but in case you have forgotten I will say it again, I love you Xavier Nightwing, I love you with all that I am, I love you now and forever,” his voice is steady as he speaks filling with the emotion he speaks of at the end, as he finishes speaking he kisses me, letting his kiss reinforce his words. I rest my forehead against his after he breaks the kiss, staring into his entrancing eyes as I answer, “if I don’t need to apologize then neither do you, and I did remember the first time you said that, but I love hearing it anyway, and my answer is still the same, as the flame burns in my soul, as the endless cycle continues, I will love you until the void reclaims us all, from now until the end of existence I will love you, I love you down to the core of my soul, as I am yours you are mine and we will be together forever my love, my Sephiroth,” capturing his lips in a searing kiss as I say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea um, I promise I wasn’t on anything while writing this, that is legitimately a part of his personality, he is not just a supreme being but THE supreme being, so he has a few issues with being told what he can and cannot do, thus the psychotic acid trip that is his hidden sanctuary. Also if you can’t tell at this point there will be yummy goodness in the next chapter, I will try to separate it in case someone wants to skip it because as of now it is plot free and skipping it won’t cause anything important to be missed, unless you count smutty deliciousness as important, I do, I will end on that note. bye bye see you next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter has smutty goodness hope you enjoy the brain melting sexy fun

Chapter 8

Sephiroth rests his head on my shoulder with a hiss as I feel the mental bond snap back into place, I run my fingers through his hair to help with the headache he has from getting my memories of the time after he went into stasis, and the searing heat as his mark reappears on my neck, as well as mine on him which is in the same location only instead of a wing mine is my wolf form, my forms back stretching along his jawline, head staring out with a threatening snarl from under his chin and tails flared out behind his ear. I hear a shocked gasp from Death getting a flash of what he saw to cause it, which Sephiroth sees as well, I blink in surprise at the sight of Sephiroth’s Death-Clock, there is no time, only a glowing golden infinity symbol, realizing that he is truly immortal and will never die, can’t ever die. “That is a bit interesting but not really much of a surprise is it, I mean it makes sense when you think about it,” Sephiroth says as he sits up to look at me. “How so, I know you haven’t aged in all the time we’ve been together, which I thought was because you were tied to your realms time flow, but didn’t expect you to be completely immortal,” I say confused, “how are you…,” I stop as my vision starts to blur, dizziness causing me to fall forward into the water.

“X, what the hell,” I vaguely hear Sephiroth say, catching me before I fall completely, “you fool, why have you gone so long without feeding,” he snaps as he pulls me back up beside him. My words are slurred as I reply, “I did last night.” He growls as he cuts me off, “you know what I mean, we all know that blood is not what you really need it only puts off the hunger for so long, why do you think we are both immortal, it’s so that we won’t die if you feed from us, all of the others that are tied to you will die and move on, but we, you Death and I, are chained together for the entire span of your existence, even beyond your death, now forget the stupid thought that you will kill me and feed,” pulling me to straddle his lap. I can’t deny the truth in his words, having seen his Clock through Death’s eyes, with the hunger ripping into me my vision has shifted out of the normal spectrum, the two of them look totally different to me in this state, although still shaped like a person neither looks like one, Death is a vicious blizzard, glowing with both the green black flames of death and the purple black light of the darkness element, formed into a human shape with an intensely glowing orb of swirling dual colored light where his heart should be, Sephiroth is a hurricane of violently twisting blue green light with a star like ball at its heart and smokey shadows forming a pair of black wings on his back.

“Ok, but you will probably need to rest afterwards,” I say looking into the spot his eyes should be. I lean forward capturing his lips as I close my eyes, I enjoy the kiss for a few moments before letting the hunger take over. I grab his chin with my hand using my fingers to hold his mouth open I seal my mouth over his, a tendril of energy leaves my vilakeurae (vee-la-ko-ray) goes up my throat, out my mouth into his, and down his throat to stab into the ball of light at the core of his being, his soul, before pulling on it causing a stream of light to flow out while I pull back to separate our mouths a bit, still keeping them both open and aligned, the light follows the tendril out of his mouth into mine and down into my vilakeurae, flooding me with the flavor of his essence as the hunger begins to subside.

I pull Sephiroth’s head to rest on my shoulder as he rides out the aftershocks of my feeding from him, stroking his hair calmly while he furiously grinds and thrusts his throbbing erection against my ass panting with desire. It only takes a few moments for him to moan his release and go boneless in my arms with a sleepy sated smile on his face. “Looks like its time to get out, let’s get you two some food, if you still need rest after we can go lay in bed for a while,” I say lifting Sephiroth into my arms as I step out of the water. I wave my hand over the three of us drying us off before flicking a finger to make silk housecoats appear on each of us. I walk out of the hot springs heading for the throne room carrying Sephiroth with Death walking beside me.  


I enter the room to see that all of our guests are eating breakfast, I greet them as I walk over to sit in my throne, which expands so that I can sit Sephiroth on my left side as Death sits on my right, signaling for one of the servants to come see what my mates want once we are seated. I activate my implant to call a disk, a thin hexagonal sheet of light that is used as a small table, for each of us before reaching into my pocket space to pull out a wooden case and black notebook. I open the notebook, my sketchbook, to a blank page before setting it on the disk floating in front of me at an angle suitable for drawing, knowing that Sephiroth is still a bit weakened from the drain of feeding me I open the case to take out my styx, a pair of chopsticks that are almost a foot long, ending in a needle thin extremely sharp point, the top three inches are covered in a dark silvery wood inlaid with gold symbols while the rest of them are made of a shiny cerulean blue metal. I feel the rush of joy from my bond with my styx as I begin running through exercises with them with my left hand, creating a pen to draw with in my right, while waiting for the servants to bring Sephiroth’s food.

“How are you doing that,” I hear Grell say from the table, l look up to see that everyone is staring at me, unsure of what she means I take note of my situation, Sephiroth is leaning into my left side a bit, Death sits against my right side, I have just put pen to paper with my right hand, and am doing exercises with my styx in my left hand, which isn’t very exciting as I am only doing basic exercises to warm up to more advanced ones, none of which seems extraordinary enough for her reaction. “What are you asking about,” I ask as I finish the basic styx exercises and move to the lesser mid level ones. “The thing with the metal sticks,” she says giving me a look as if what she meant should have been obvious. “You mean my styx exercises, what is so exciting about lesser mid level warm ups,” I ask puzzled as I look down at my hand flawlessly flowing from one exercise to the next, watching as I spin one of my styx in circles around my fingers from pointer to pinky and back, twirling both before flicking them into the air, catching one on the tip of the topside of one of my claws to flick back up as the other takes its place, doing this with each claw before catching the second on on top of the other back on the claw I started with, flipping them up to catch back in my fingers twirling around and clicking the tips together. “What, lesser…..you call that not exciting, if that is nothing I am almost afraid of what you would call exciting,” Grell exclaims flabbergasted by my answer for some reason. “You really find this entertaining, I am still at beginner level stuff, there are much more impressive things at the advanced level, which isn’t even close to the grandmaster level I have reached,” I say looking at the shocked faces of those at the table having stopped playing with my styx at the sight of a servant bringing food over.

“I will have to tell you the story someday but for now I will say that I can do that because I spent a very long time learning to,” I say, picking up my pen to start drawing I wrap my arm around Sephiroth and begin feeding him from his plate using my styx without looking away from the paper. I continue to draw, tapping the tip of the pen on the disk as I shift the color of it every now and then, while feeding my angel letting the vision in my head flow onto the paper. I finish the drawing just before giving a now much more awake Sephiroth the last of his breakfast as I sign and date the picture. “What masterpiece have you created this time, your drawings are always……,” Sephiroth stops talking, a furious blush taking over his face as he looks at the image on the paper, Death is in much the same state having also looked, on the page in excruciatingly precise lifelike detail is a sight that strikes them both silent, the image is a view of X’s desk in his office, seen as if sitting in the chair behind it, which isn’t too interesting, except for what is on top of the desk, on top of the desk are Death and Sephiroth, Death is sprawled out across the desk on his back with Sephiroth kneeling on the desk buried in him, their hair cascading in a silver waterfall off the sides of the desk, one of his legs is around Sephiroth’s waist and the other is thrown over Sephiroth’s shoulder being held there by a hand on his thigh, Death’s arms are stretched out above his head with his wrists trapped in Sephiroth’s hand, Death has his head thrown back eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream, Sephiroth has his teeth sunk into Death’s neck eyes glowing bright, Death’s back is arched painting Sephiroth’s torso with his release as he is filled to the point that there is some of Sephiroth’s shimmering seed leaking out of him, “fuck,” I hear Sephiroth choke out in a long drawn out moan as the image is burned into his mind and smirk at the filthy thoughts running through Death’s mind.

I close the sketchbook returning it and my styx to my pocket space, ignoring the questions of everyone at the table I walk to the hidden entrance to my wing of the castle, turn to look at my mates, and raise an eyebrow as I ask in my most seductive tone, “well, are you two coming,” giving them a leer as I put extra emphasis on the last word. They both quickly glance at each other before jumping up to race after me as I walk away, putting a bit more effort into the sensual sway of my hips to entice them to follow me. I give them a smirk as I enter my office, turning to look at them where they stand just inside the room I sit down in the chair behind my desk and rest my chin on my laced fingers as I put my elbows on the desktop.

I can tell they are both affected by my newest drawing and I am willing to bet that it won’t take much convincing to get them to make it into a reality. Sephiroth takes a few steps toward me, stopping when I send him the silent message to do so, I look at Death and send an idea to him, hoping he does what I am thinking about. I feel my desire spike when he acts on the idea I had sent him. Death walks in front of Sephiroth to kneel down a short distance away from him and look up into his eyes as he speaks in the voice he has only used for me until now, “master wishes to see me pleasure you, may I please pleasure you for master.” 

I see Sephiroth’s eyes go wide, glowing brightly as his pupils dilate, at Death’s words, “yes Death, you may pleasure me for your master,” he replies as I hear his heart rate spike and breathing speed up. I watch as Death removes the housecoat he is wearing before slinking naked across the floor to Sephiroth on his knees like a large cat, his tails flicking around in the air like snakes, the erotic sight has just as much of an effect on me as it does Sephiroth. Death stops next to Sephiroth’s feet, resting on his knees he reaches a hand out sliding it into the opening of Sephiroth’s robe to stroke across his abs as he nuzzles his face into Sephiroth’s thigh. Death leans his head back to look directly into Sephiroth’s eyes as the hand on his abs grabs the sash holding the robe closed and pulls it loose, shifting his shoulders Sephiroth lets the silk slide off of him to pool around his feet revealing every bit of him. I should not have thought of this, I am barely keeping myself in my chair, my claws are digging into the top of my desk leaving deep gouges in the dark metal as the sight of my mates together sinks into my brain, the similarities between them make for the most erotic sight I have ever seen, they are like reflections of each other from opposite sides of the cosmos, Sephiroth standing tall and proud in his dark angelic perfection while Death kneels at his feet like a needy pet, his own perfection marred by the scars crisscrossing his body attesting to a strength that while not as physically visible as Sephiroth’s is just as great.

Death wraps one of his hands around Sephiroth’s impressive erection holding it steady as he swipes his tongue along the length of it, I sink my claws deeper into the desktop and clamp my fangs onto my lip knowing that Death is about to fry Sephiroth’s brain. Death looks up to give Sephiroth a coy little grin, at the raised eyebrow he gets he takes him to the root with his eyes locked on Sephiroth’s face enjoying the way his eyes go wide as he lets out a gasping moan and sinks his hand into Death’s hair between his ears. I let out a deep growl as I smirk at the stunned look Sephiroth had given Death, ‘oh my angel, you are quite glorious but have you forgotten that he has been mated to me for almost a year, if Death can take me without a problem then you should have known he could take you,’ I send to Sephiroth making him look at me before his eyes close and his head falls back hissing out praise as Death blows his mind, literally, with more skill than any professional.  


I can’t take it anymore, I pull my claws out of the desktop, rapping the knuckles of my right hand on the desk, as I slide my left over the surface repairing the damage and clearing everything off of it, to get their attention. I catch a glimpse of myself from Death as he turns to look at me, I have my left hand resting flat on the desk while the right is raised to point at them and then the desk in a silent command, my mouth hangs open barring my fangs as trails of my golden blood run from my bottom lip down my neck to disappear under the robe I am wearing and my eyes are literally burning with lust, I push back from the desk a bit as he comes over to me. I push Death onto the desk in front of me with his hips perched on the edge presenting his pert ass to me as I motion for Sephiroth to stand on the other side of the desk in front of Death’s face. “Make him nice and slick now pet,” I command him, dragging my claws carefully down his back and pressing a slick finger into him, he grabs the edge of the desk steadying himself as he takes Sephiroth into his mouth again.

Death is mewling around Sephiroth like a kitten and squirming on the desk in abandon by the time I have three fingers in him, giving Sephiroth a pointed look I remove my fingers before flipping Death up to lay along the length of my desk. He wastes no time climbing onto the desk between Death’s legs, hooking one of them around his waist, throwing the other over his shoulder, and capturing both of Death’s wrists in one hand he sinks into him as he holds his arms above his head, wrenching a keening yowl from Death as he sheaths himself completely into him, the shock of cold almost causing Sephiroth to come undone.

I lick up Sephiroth’s spine as I climb up behind him while he is calming down, “you can move now,” I say into his ear while rubbing my hand on his ass at the sound of Death’s pleading. I nip and suck along his neck letting him settle into a steady pace before causing him to falter by sinking my finger into his flexing ass, pressing myself along the full length of his back as I speak into his ear, “you didn’t really think I was just going to be able to sit there and watch did you,” getting a growling purr in response as I press my finger into that secret spot hidden inside him.

Death shakes his head furiously crying out in frustration as I halt Sephiroth’s movements moments away from him reaching completion, “don’t worry pet it’s about to be much better,” I say stroking a hand down his chest before grabbing Sephiroth’s hips and carefully entering him, driving him deeper into Death in the process and groaning into his shoulder as I give him a few moments to adjust to me, getting a growled “Move” from Sephiroth while he gives a quick sharp thrust back into me to let me know he is ready. I pull back before snapping my hips forward setting a demanding tempo for Sephiroth as I pull out when he thrusts into Death and drive into him as withdraws from Death. I reach down to take Death’s neglected cock in my hand stroking him in time with Sephiroth who has fallen into a frenzied pace as the dual sensations get to him. I watch Death’s expression as he quickly loses himself to the pleasure, arching into Sephiroth which sets off a chain reaction with Sephiroth burying himself as deep as he can in Death, pumping him full of his release, and me spearing completely into him as my knot locks us together.

“That is definitely something to be repeated in the future,” Death says from his position lazing on my desk, “can’t disagree with that,” Sephiroth replies relaxing bonelessly in my lap while enjoying the feeling of my knot tying him to me, “no maybe to it, that will be happening again,” I say sinking farther into my comfortable desk chair with my nose buried in the back of Sephiroth’s neck basking in the combined scent of all three of us permeating his skin.

-Vilakeurae (vee-la-ko-ray)-this is a churning vortex of energy that is located within X’s heart, this is the method that he uses to feed on the true source of sustenance he requires, soul energy. X avoids the necessity to feed as long as possible, by feeding on blood which contains a bit of soul energy, due to the fact that acquiring the energy necessary to sate his hunger would completely drain someone of their energy thus consuming their entire soul and killing them. When forced to feed X must cover the mouth of the person he is feeding from with his own at which point his vilakeurae will send out a tendril of energy to penetrate the persons soul and drain the energy from it, by pulling back he allows the vilakeurae to draw the soul energy out of the person into him as they both breath. There are only two beings that can survive a feeding to completely satisfy X’s soul energy requirements and both are mated to him, they are Death and Sephiroth neither of whom can die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone takes a stab at drawing a copy of X’s picture and sends me a copy or link I will pray to the smutt gods to bestow many gifts upon you. On a different note I will post a side fic with the story of the styx at some point, just need to write it first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you to enjoy, important AN at the end of chapter

Chapter 9

I sit with Sephiroth in my lap staring at the office door that Death had just left through, he said he wanted to go to the forges, “there is a bright side to this,” Sephiroth says slowly turning to straddle my lap, “we are alone, naked, and you have knotted me, there is nothing stopping us from having some alone time now,” he purrs into one of my ears as he licks the edge of it. “True Feunikeu, so what shall we do with our newfound abundance of free time,” I growl out standing to lay him back onto the desk, standing behind the desk I lean over him and prevent him from answering with a kiss as one hand grabs his hip and I bury the other into his hair while he wraps his legs tightly around my waist being helped to keep them there by my tails wrapping around his ankles where they cross underneath them. “What,” I snarl viciously looking at the door when I hear it open, “sorry for snapping, did you need something,” I add apologetically when I see that it is Fenris, Will, Glacius, and Grell, two of whom blush insanely as Sephiroth leans his head back to look at them giving them a clear view of what we are in the middle of.

“It is you,” Fenris exclaims running over to the desk and rubbing his face against the side of Sephiroth’s head, “I thought you were dead,” he chokes out as tears begin flowing from his eyes. “Shh, I am alright limareukeumaelikeu (lee-ma-roe-ko-may-lee-ko), I am back now and I don’t plan on leaving ever again,” he says using one of the words he had spent years learning to say properly pulling Fenris onto the desk where he buries his face in Sephiroth’s chest after I help him sit up a bit so he can turn his upper body to face our first son, his lower body is still wrapped around me where it will be staying for quite some time to come. “I don’t plan to let nadeafeunikeu leave any time soon either nareukeuneumaesaunaveu (nah-roe-ko-no-may-sauna-voe),” I say gently stroking my sobbing sons head using the term of endearment I hadn’t used in thousands of years. Looking back to the door I see Glacius, barely holding himself from running over as well, with tears streaming down his face, “limasukiraeveunimalikeu (lee-ma-sue-key-ray-voe-nee-ma-lee-ko),” I call softly holding my hand out to him causing him to race over to join me behind the desk so that he can also cling to Sephiroth.

“Ok, reukeumaelikeu, sukiraeveunimalikeu, we will come and spend time with you later on, as you can see we are a bit tied up right now,” I say gently to my sons after they have calmed down, giving them a pointed look as I stress the words tied up. Both of my sons seem to finally take in the position that Sephiroth and I haven’t moved from, their faces lighting up bright scarlet as they stutter out apologies and flee my office with the other two. “Now, how about we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable, and secure, to continue where we left off,” I murmur into one of Sephiroth’s ears wrapping one of my arms around his back under his arms and the other under his backside pulling him tight against me, with his arms going around my neck, as I walk out of my office to the bedroom where I climb onto the bed with him laid out beneath me.

I roll my hips to rub my tied erection against his prostate while nipping his collarbone to draw a gasp from him, “I may not be able to pull out but that doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good, make you plead for more, bring you to the edge and keep you there until you beg me to push you over it,” I purr as I trail stinging bites down his throat. “Saunaerusuleanurea, nadeafeunikeu, ute euruseusaunaesa (oh-rue-so-saw-nay-sah), sauneadeaaraemeuvaeliveuniva (saw-nay-day-ah-ray-moe-vay-lee-voe-nee-vah), eulaesaun ute euvaelaesaun (oh-vay-lay-sauna) vaeleudaufaerineu (vay-low-dah-fay-re-no) deu kaereuneusaena, euvaekeukiraemasaun (oh-vay-ko-key-ray-ma-sauna) feut faera deu na dipaukaunraeu meukaelimas (moe-kay-lee-moss),” I say to him while covering his entire torso in dark love bites, the lilting flow of my language infused with the power of the voice to make my statement an unbreakable vow. (You are mine, my dark angel, and I am yours, your shadow wolf, I love you and I will love you until the end of time, I will protect you with all of my divine power.)

I sit in my throne smiling softly while quietly watching Fenris and Glacius tell Sephiroth of everything that had happened while he was gone. I am happy to see my sons so excited again, Sephiroth’s disappearance had hit them hard, made worse by my lost memories, it had killed me when they refused to speak to me, at the time I could not understand why my sons both started hating me overnight, I actually almost starved myself to death when they started their elite training still hating me, I lost something the day they walked through the gates of the elite training facility with looks of absolute loathing directed at me, I refused to feed, I trekked to the center of my forest and curled up in the fetal position amongst the roots of Vilaemakeuraemikeureuneuvaeliveu (vee-lay-ma-ko-ray-me-ko-roe-no-vay-lee-voe), a giant maelarun (may-la-rune) tree, the very first and ten times the size of the rest, in the middle of a huge clearing with thick plush violet grass surrounded by a thick ring of maelarun trees that have all gaps between them, except one small entrance, filled with a wall of vines covered in bright cerulean roses, and just laid there.

I know my face has taken on a broken look as I am drowned by the memory of one of the lowest points of my existence. I had stayed there curled up and sobbing in grief so long I lost track of time. I was told that I was eventually found by Kitano and my sons, Kitano had told them of my disappearance as soon as they exited the elite facility, over a thousand years later. I still hear the legends spawned during that time every now and then. Apparently the sun had refused to shine on my forest, plunging it into a perpetual night with violent never ending storms raging in the darkness, and all color leaching from the world inside its boundaries. They speak of nightmarish creatures made of shadows stalking between the trees and through the abandoned halls of my castle. Kitano knew I had walked off deep into the forest after my sons entered the elite facility, the gates closing behind them to seal them in until they completed their thousand year elite training or give up and ring out in defeat, but didn’t expect me not to return. He told me that during the night a huge storm formed over the center of the forest, that it spread each day as the sun didn’t shine on the trees. He said that once the darkness and storm had spread across the whole forest that everything inside the borders of the forest lost its color, fading to shades of gray and that a week after that the shadows came. Dark savage apparitions more terrifying than anyone’s worst nightmare that attacked anything that moved and eventually chased every living thing from the forest.

Kitano told me that it took them almost five hundred years to get to me, having to fight their way through the pitch black darkness that seemed to swallow any light that approached it. The state I was found in caused them to have nightmares for years, I had faded, all color had drained from me leaving me whiter than snow, my body had become nothing more than skin stretched too tightly over a bare skeleton, my eyes vacant and dead sunken deep into my skull. They thought I was dead, I wasn’t there yet but was very close to being so, when they brought me to the empty castle, I weighed nothing so none of them had a problem carrying me. I am told that there were criminals hiding out in what was left of the throne room that had captured them when they entered. The proof of me not being dead came at this time, and is the cause of their nightmares, I saw the sight in their thoughts afterwards, I had leapt onto my feet with impossible grace for a being in my condition, a moving skeleton with snow white skin plastered tightly to every bone and eyes that are bottomless burning pits of hellfire. I had fallen on them like the starving beast I had become, draining their blood and ripping there souls from them, returning to my normal appearance more and more as I went, becoming fully restored upon the consumption of the last persons soul.

I had recovered and my relationship with my sons was eventually restored to almost the same state as before Sephiroth disappeared, but there were permanent changes. They were more serious, less affectionate, less prone to childish antics, and they completely rejected everything that related solely to me which included my language which I had taught them from the moment they became my children. They still don’t speak my language and rarely drop the serious professional mannerisms around me, watching them laugh and joke with the others in the room breaks something in me. The dam I had built those thousands of years ago cracks releasing some of the soul crushing grief trapped behind it, I can feel the shield containing my empathetic gift failing. I jump up and race from the room just as Sephiroth’s head snaps in my direction with a gasp of horrified shock, stepping blindly as soon as I exit the castle the dam crumbles completely to dust and my empathetic shield shatters.

POV change (Sephiroth)

I sit at the table catching up with my sons as X watches from his throne with a smile. I glance over at him when a twitch of warning flashes through me to see he isn’t smiling anymore but seems to be thinking deeply about something, brushing the slight uneasiness aside I return to my conversation. The prickle of unease explodes into a cacophony of alarms when a stream of the worst sorrow I have ever felt floods X’s side of our bond. I jerk around to look at him, barely catching a glimpse of his face as he races out of the room, he had looked broken as quicksilver tears streaked down his face. The tinkling of gemstones hitting the floor is deafening in the sudden silence. I don’t make it more than a few steps after him when I drop to the floor from the explosion of tormented agony flooding from X in a torrential hurricane of psychological pain.

I eventually fight the pain back enough to become aware of my sons panicked shouts, getting their attention I try to calm them down, it works well enough until I tell them what had caused X to flee and me to collapse which absolutely devastates them. They had not even realized that they were acting the way that they had been towards him or the effect it was having on him, what makes it worse is that they now know he was telling the truth all along, he truly had lost all of his memories of me, and hadn’t been making things up. Death comes running into the room as I attempt to extricate myself from them so that I may go after X, “Death, since you have not yet mastered stepping stay here with Fenris and Glacius while I go after X,” I say finally breaking free and heading for the exit. “But,” Death starts to argue but I cut him off, “there is no time to argue, I can only step one person besides myself and with what I am getting from the bond that will be X, I will bring him back.”

I close my eyes an focus on the bond once I get outside the castle, I open my eyes and step as soon as I have locked in on his location only to fall forward into a spin when my foot meets air on my arrival. I look around once I stop myself from spinning to see that I am in the void, an empty section of the void at that, gazing out into the darkness around me I see stars far off in the distance. Carefully turning to look around I spot X floating lifelessly a good distance away, remembering what he had taught me about traveling in the void I stretch my wings out, enjoying the feeling of using them again after so long, and propel myself over to him only to come up short when I run into an invisible wall, a wall that marks the edge of his reach. I fight down the sickening sorrow as I pass into the bubble around him, ‘it looks like his shield came down, how did he keep all this locked up inside him and not go mad,’ I wonder as the pressure of his empathic gift gets higher the closer I get.

The shield that keeps his emotions trapped having broken has released the full strength of his gift, turning the area around him into a field of fatally toxic emotional pain. I can feel the grief sapping away at my willpower, fuck, anyone else would have already died, this is worse than the last time. The last time he was hit by an emotional trauma bad enough to shatter his empathic shields there were hundreds of spontaneous suicides, people dropping dead just from the thought of wanting the emotional torment to end, that was ten thousand years ago, even though it was twenty five hundred years before we met I know of it from the bond.

I look into his eyes when I get to him, his eyes are dead, staring emptily into the void while his mind is trapped in his memories. “What the hell am I supposed to do to snap him out of this,” I growl as I gently gather his limp form into my arms furiously raking through my mind for something I can do to help this situation. I look down when I catch a glimpse of something sparkling, seeing my hand holding X’s hands to his chest an idea comes to me, if he is trapped in memories maybe I can bring him back with a different one, finding no other options I decide to give it a try and hold him tighter as I step to the location of that memory.

I can’t believe it’s been over six thousand years since I saw this place and it still looks exactly the same as it did that day, I think as I look around the area. I am standing in a round grassy area, the grass is thick, plush and still dark blue, what is with X and crazy colors for plants, the bowl like depression is still there, lined with the same mass of pillows and as I kneel down in them I look around at what is still the most incredible sight I have ever seen. This little chunk of land is floating in the void, just beyond the edge of it is an ocean of stars, there are nebulous streaks of color swirling around this place X created, looking off to one side I see that the best part of the view is still there. I have no idea how what I am seeing is possible but it is still just as breathtaking as before, there is a strange phenomenon that has to be some kind of crazy hybrid of a black hole, white hole, and supernova. It is a massive circular area that looks a bit like a yin yang with the way the white and black are swirling together, streamers of vibrant color are both flowing into and out of the thing at the same time, into the black and out of the white, and there are pulses of blue green light leaving it in periodic bursts, passing across the invisible dome protecting the island from the airless void.

I kneel down on one knee and position X so that he is on his knees in front of me with his head on my shoulder. ‘I hope this works, this is my best memory with him,’ I think to myself as I look down into his blank glassy eyed stare. I gently kiss his forehead before pulling the memory to the front of my mind and saying the first thing I had said then, “why am I blindfolded, you have never asked me to wear one outside of playtime before.”

POV change (X)

Everything is dark, my mind is a torrent of jumbled disjointed images, ‘what happened, where the hell am I.’ I try to push the mess back enough so that I can figure this out but for some reason I can’t, it’s like I’m drowning, ‘how am I drowning I don’t breathe.’ There is a surge of panic threading into the storm now, ‘why can’t I push this back.’ There is someone with me now, I know this person, I can’t pull a name from my memories right now but I can tell they are important to me. The person takes me somewhere, there is something very important that happened here. That person is talking to me, their words are drawing a memory out of the storm, the memory pulls me in.

I have my hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder leading him towards the castle doors. “Why am I blindfolded, you have never asked me to wear one outside of playtime before,” he asks me curiously as he lets me lead him with complete trust. “I have a surprise for you, I blindfolded you to keep it that way,” I respond waving my hand to open the castle doors. “Why all the mystery,” he turns his face to look blindly at me. “You know what today is,” I start, pausing to let him respond, “of course, it’s the anniversary of when we bonded,” before continuing, “yes, but not just any anniversary, today is our first millennial anniversary, today marks the thousand year mark of our bonding so I want to show you something incredible I found a very long time ago and haven’t shown to anyone else.” I move my arm to wrap around his waist, take his hand in my free one, and step to the location of my surprise.

“I have never seen anything like this before, it’s beautiful,” I smile at the awed wonder in his voice as he looks around at the cosmic marvel I have brought him to see. “What is this place, how did you find it,” he asks turning to me. “I found this place several million years ago, I was wandering the void in boredom when I came across the sight before you and decided to stay for a while, I created this little island so that I could just lay back and take it all in, I stayed for at least a thousand years pondering the phenomenon before I figured out a good explanation for it,” I say as I lead him to the pillow filled depression in the ground. “Will you tell me what it is,” he says leaning back into me when I stand behind him to take him in my arms. “From what I can gather it is tied to the cycle and balance of life in the cosmos, I thought you might enjoy seeing it,” I say resting my head on his shoulder. He steps forward a bit to turn around, looking into my eyes he starts talking, “thank you for showing me this, but you’re not the only one with a surprise and this place is perfect for me to give you mine.” He gives me that smirk of his before taking my hand and kneeling in front of me.My mind is yanked out of the memory by a burning tingle in my mouth. My vision begins to clear, revealing that Sephiroth has taken my head in his hand to sink my fangs in his neck. I know that he has to be in pain because if not done right my bite can hurt to an insane degree. Gently removing my fangs I seal the wound and lean back to look into his face.

He gives me a soft smile before repeating what he had said all those years ago, “Eulaesaun X, saun rusulae nalaeleukeu ute nasael, yaunaefeut saun nareukeu keu nireumae, eu freunae au raesukeu feut saun nimaereukeumae, seulae feut saun reulaenimeu dauf daerimeu, faerunae daemeulimas saun kaep dauf kaereuneusaenalimeunikeu vaerunlaemikeu, euruseusaunaesa, saun fueara naelikeu au deumireulae nu fauseunili, eu reumaekeu saun yaun eunili, saun raemu vireumae, saun raemu difeulaemineu nalaeleukeu, eu vae niraema deumeuraeneu saun, euruseusaunaesa, saunaedaefeunikeu, sumae bae euruseusaunaesa, saunaerusuleanurea, saunrusulaenalaes, saun rusulae dauf keuneuvae kaep dauf dea, saun rusulae dauf vileu bae eu ruseu dauf virae, saun rusulae dauf faereunilas daufaeneu reumas nasael seulaema au daufaeleu reukeu, eu vae leumirae saun fausdireulae saun pu maekeu, maelineurae au dauf sukiraeleuvae laeleukeu deu dauf zireulimae, di itau dauf neulirae laeleukeu deu dauf direumaekeu, euvaekeukiraemasaun seumae fausdaeneu daufaeneu vaedeunas seudaekeu saun, saun rusulae na deaaraemeu vaeliveuniva, eu vae raesukeu feut saun vaeleudaufaerineu, milaeneu feut saun kaep dauf zudaelira, riveu ute nimaereukeumae, yaun raeneudae deulimae kaereuneusaena pu nileurae fi dileu eu vae keulimaesa tae saunaesa, dauf sileuvae viraekeuneuvae daufaeneu siraemeu reulaenimeu dauf daerimeu au keuneuvae saunea leunirae, dauf faerun au reum saunea direumae neulireukeu, dauf feunikeu au nilimae deunirae saunea keukeulimas, euruseusaunaesa ute saunaerusuleanurea ute yaundaeneu ka raema keudaeneu dileu filaeneu, nalaeleukeu seulaemas na raemanilae au saun, nalaes deumineulaes nasael au saunaesa, na kaenimas limeu saemeukae na kilaeneu , dauflaeneu ireumaekeulas eu puaern au saun vaeliveu nareukeu itau saunea baeleunas, yaunileu limeu faeseu nu seumae saun, ieutaemas Death limeu tae raekeudima faera seukaeneumileutasimeu leunaemeukeu nu, eu vae seulae feut saun kaep deukeu reukeu ute dauf nineukeu, kaep daerimeu ute kaep keuneuvae, kaep faerunseumae ute kaep nileuvinae, reulaenimeu faera tiraeneumae daufaeneu pu rinaemeu, eu vae seulae daemeulimas saun, lae eu raemu veukinae, lae fau limeu tae, eu seulaemeu nakaereu au saun vaeleu dauf daerimeu daemaeseurae dileu faera ute kileudaemeu,” the words still laced with the power of my language have just as much impact as they did before.  
(I love you X, you are my heart and my soul, without you my life is empty, I want to stay with you forever, stand with you through the darkness, walk beside you in the timeless flames, i am yours, you don’t need to chase me anymore, I resist you no more, you have won, you have captured my heart, I will never leave you, I am yours, your dark angel, but as I am yours, you are mine, you are my love, you are the light in the dark, you are the sun as I am the moon, you are the anchor that keeps my soul tied to this life, I will follow you anywhere you may go, whether to the freezing heart of the abyss, or into the blazing heart of the flames, I will protect you from anything that would threaten you, you are my shadow wolf, I will stay with you until the end, dance with you in the void, now and forever, no matter what time may throw at us I will always be yours, the silver moonlight that shines through the darkness to light your path, the spark to keep your flame burning, the angel to drive away your demons, I am yours and you are mine and nothing can ever tear us apart, my heart ties my body to you, my love chains my soul to yours, my words shall seal my bond, these vows I make to you pledge my life into your hands, none shall take me from you, even death shall be refused all claim over me, I will stand with you in this life and the next, in darkness and in light, in happiness and in sorrow, through all trials that may arise, I will stand beside you, so I have spoken, so it shall be, I tie myself to you until the darkness consumes us all and beyond.)

I pull him into a kiss once he finishes speaking. I smile at him after I pull back and with the band made of gemstone sparkling from its place on my finger I reply, “eulaesaun, na laesveulaeanikeu (lay-us-voe-lay-ah-nee-ko).”

 

Translation/dictionary 

Some of these are extras that are not in this chapter but are variations of those that are 

-Limareukeumaelikeu (lee-ma-roe-ko-may-lee-ko)-little rose

-Nareukeuneumaesaunaveu (nah-roe-ko-no-may-sauna-voe)-my precious son

-Limasukiraeveunimalikeu (lee-ma-sue-key-ray-voe-nee-ma-lee-ko)-little snowflake

-Lima (lee-ma)-little

-Reukeumae (roe-ko-may)-rose

-Sukiraeveunima (sue-key-ray-voe-nee-ma)-snowflake

-Saunaveu (sauna-voe)-son

-Reukeuneumae (roe-ko-no-may)-precious 

-Likeu (lee-ko)-a word fragment that denotes a relationship of close affection, usually used in terms of endearment from parent to child

-Euruseusaunaesa (oh-rue-so-saw-nay-sah)-I am yours

-Ruseu (rue-so)-am

-Saunaesa (saw-nay-sah)-yours

-Sauneadeaaraemeuvaeliveuniva (saw-nay-day-ah-ray-moe-vay-lee-voe-nee-vah)-your shadow wolf

-Deaaraemeu (day-ah-ray-moe)-shadow

-Vaeliveuniva (vay-lee-voe-nee-vah)-wolf

-Euvaelaesaun (oh-vay-lay-sauna)-I will love you

-Vae (vay)-will

-Vaeleudaufaerineu (vay-low-dah-fay-re-no)-until the end

-Euvaekeukiraemasaun (oh-vay-ko-key-ray-ma-sauna)-I will protect you

-Keukiraemas (ko-key-ray-moss)-protect 

-Meukaelimas (moe-kay-lee-moss)-power

-Maelarun (may-la-rune)-the golden trees that make up X’s forest, they are huge pine trees with small teardrop shaped leaves that appear to be made of gold, the smallest full grown tree is three times the size of the largest redwood ever found, the Vilaemakeuraemikeureuneuvaeliveu is ten times the size of any other maelarun tree and was the first of them.

-Vilaemakeuraemikeureuneuvaeliveu (vee-lay-ma-ko-ray-me-ko-roe-no-vay-lee-voe)-the heart of the forest, in this usage it is the name of the oldest of the maelarun trees, the progenitor of the entire forest

-Nalaeleukeu (nah-lay-low-ko)-my heart

-Laeleukeu (lay-low-ko)-heart

-Yaunaefeut (yawn-ay-foe-tah)-without

-Nareukeu (nah-row-ko)-my life

-Reukeu (row-ko)-life

-Nireumae (nee-row-may)-empty

-Raesukeu (ray-sue-ko)-stay

-Nimaereukeumae (nee-may-row-ko-may)-forever

-Seulae (so-lay)-stand

-Reulaenimeu (roe-lay-nemo)-through

-Daerimeu (day-re-moe)-darkness

-Faerunae (fay-rue-nay)-walk

-Daemeulimas (day-moe-lee-moss)-beside

-Kaereuneusaenalimeunikeu (kay-row-no-say-nah-lee-moe-nee-ko)-timeless

-Limeunikeu (lee-moe-nee-ko)-less

-Vaerunlaemikeu (vay-rune-lay-me-ko)-flames

-Vaerun (vay-rune)-fire

-Deumireulae (doe-me-roe-lay)-chase

-Fauseunili (foss-oh-nee-lee)-anymore 

-Faus (foss)-any

-Eunili (oh-nee-lee)-more

-Vireumae (vee-roe-may)-won

-Difeulaemineu (dee-foe-lay-me-no)-captured

-Deumeuraeneu (doe-moe-ray-no)-leave

-Saunaedaefeunikeu (saw-nay-day-foe-nee-ko)-your dark angel

-Sumae (sue-may)-but

-Saunrusulaenalaes (sawn-rue-sue-lay-nah-lay-us)-you are my love

-Keuneuvae (ko-no-vay)-light

-Vileu (vee-low)-sun

-Virae (vee-ray)-moon

-Faereunilas (fay-row-nee-loss)-anchor

-Reumas (row-moss)-keeps

-Reum (rome)-keep

-Seulaema (so-lay-mah)-tied

-Seulaemas (so-lay-moss)-ties

-Seulaemeu (so-lay-moe)-tie

-Daufaeleu (dow-fay-low)-this

-Leumirae (low-me-ray)-follow

-Fausdireulae (foss-dee-row-lay)-anywhere

-Direulae (dee-row-lay)-where

-Pu (poo)-may

-Maekeu (may-ko)-go

-Maelineurae (may-lee-no-ray)-whether

-Suki (sue-key)-ice

-Sukirae (sue-key-ray)-freeze

-Sukiraeleuvae (sue-key-ray-low-vay)-freezing 

-Zireulimae (zero-lee-may)-abyss

-Di (dee)-or

-Neulirae (no-lee-ray)-blazing

-Neulireukeu (no-lee-row-ko)-burning

-Direumaekeu (dee-row-may-ko)-flames

-Direumae (dee-row-may)-flame

-Fausdaeneu (foss-day-no)-anything 

-Daeneu (day-no)-thing

-Vaedeunas (vay-doe-nos)-would

-Seudaekeu (So-day-ko)-threaten

-Milaeneu (me-lay-no)-dance

-Zudaelira (zoo-day-lee-ra)-void

-Raeneudae (ray-no-day)-matter

-Deulimae (doe-lee-may)-what

-Nileurae (nee-low-ray)-throw

-Dileu (dee-low)-us

-Keulimaesa (ko-lee-may-sah)-always

-Sileuvae (see-low-vay)-silver

-Viraekeuneuvae (vee-ray-ko-no-vay)-moonlight

-Siraemeu (see-ray-moe)-shines

-Leunirae (low-nee-ray)-path

-Faerun (fay-rune)-spark

-Nilimae (nee-lee-may)-drive

-Deunirae (doe-nee-ray)-away

-Keukeulimas (ko-ko-lee-moss)-demons

-Keukeulima (ko-ko-lee-mah)-demon

-Yaundaeneu (yawn-day-no)-nothing

-Raema (ray-mah)-ever

-Keudaeneu (ko-day-no)-tear

-Filaeneu (fee-lay-no)-apart

-Raemanilae (ray-mah-nee-lay)-body

-Deumineulaes (doe-me-no-lay-oss)-chains

-Deumineulae (doe-me-no-lay)-chain

-Kaenimas (kay-nee-moss)-words

-Kaenima (kay-nee-mah)-word

-Limeu (lee-moe)-shall

-Saemeukae (say-moe-kay)-seal

-Kilaeneu (key-lay-no)-bond

-Dauflaeneu (doff-lay-no)-these

-Ireumaekeulas (ee-roe-may-ko-loss)-vows

-Ireumaekeu (ee-roe-may-ko)-vow

-Vaeliveu (vay-lee-voe)-pledge

-Baeleunas (bay-low-nos)-hands

-Baeleu (bay-low)-hand

-Yaunileu (yaw-nee-low)-none

-Raekeudima (ray-ko-dee-mah)-refused 

-Deukeu (doe-ko)-this

-Nineukeu (nee-no-ko)-next

-Faerunseumae (fay-rune-so-may)-happiness

-Nileuvinae (nee-low-vee-nay)-sorrow

-Tiraeneumae (tea-ray-no-may)-trials

-Rinaemeu (re-nay-moe)-arise

-Veukinae (voe-key-nay)-spoken

-Nakaereu (nah-kay-roe)-myself

-Kaereu (kay-row)-self

-Vaeleu (vay-low)-until

-Daemaeseurae (day-may-so-ray)-consumes

-Kileudaemeu (key-low-day-moe)-beyond

-Laesveulaeanikeu (lay-us-voe-lay-nee-ko)-husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this out but this entire chapter was unplanned, only the first paragraph up to the interruption was planned. Originally there wasn’t supposed to be an interruption and I would have gotten into the story events that were supposed to be in this chapter but then this popped up out of nowhere. The past events in this chapter will be explained more fully in the side story TRG and a future one about X and Sephiroth, if I write it. For those who are reading this I have a question, is there any interest in the side stories, I need to know so I don’t waste time writing something that no one is going to read because I could put that time into continuing this fic. I have got the summaries and titles done for three more side stories, one of which is the styx story, out of the eight that are planned. Besides the Fenris one I have plans for ones about Glacius, Ivory, how X got his sword, X’s styx, and 3 other verse adventures. If there is no interest in them then I won’t write them and just leave the questions covered in them unanswered. On a different note since I have discovered that this works better in first person I have been contemplating on wether or not to go back and redo all of the earlier chapters in first person and would like everyone’s opinion on this. Sorry this AN got a bit long will try and make up for it in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you possible squick factor in this one, you will know it when it starts

Chapter 10

First person POV (Sephiroth)

I can feel the dark emotions subsiding in X, thinking that my blood may help wake him up more I use one of my hands to open his mouth as the other moves his head to the place he normally bites me to feed from and forcefully sink his fangs into my neck. I scream out a curse as my whole body explodes with pain, dear god it fucking hurts, it’s some of the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, as I am whimpering in pain I feel X shift a bit and the pain vanishes as if it never happened. I look down to see that he has become mostly aware now but I finish what I was saying just to make sure.

“Eulaesaun, na laesveulaeanikeu,” X says pulling me into a kiss once I have finished speaking. I watch his eyelids droop as he pulls away before catching him when he passes out with a smile on his face. “Rest love I will get us home,” I say quietly to him as I stand with him in my arms. I notice that he is a bit warmer than usual as I tighten my hold on him before stepping back to the castle.

I am swarmed by my family as soon as I enter the throne room carrying X. “Calm down, I was able to wake him before he passed out, he needs rest so I am putting him to bed for a while,” I say as I fight my way through to the entrance to the royal wing. I carefully place X into the bed after I get to the bedroom, brushing his hair back from his face and pulling the sheet over him before leaving the room so he can sleep for a while.

POV change (X)

I wake slowly after completing the repairs to my empathic shield and, after checking my implant, realize that it is almost time for dinner. I head for the throne room feeling refreshed from the rest I have gotten. I don’t even make it to my throne before I am grabbed by the pink and white missiles that are my sons whose shout of, “Saunaveulirae (sauna-voe-lee-ray),” causes a surge of joy to explode inside me. I embrace my sons while reassuring them that I’m ok and that they are forgiven for not believing me about my lost memories.

I walk over to sit in my throne stopping by the table to greet everyone on the way and embracing Sephiroth from behind while I run my nose up and down the back of his neck. Death walks up to me once I am sitting down to see if I am okay and doesn’t resist when I pull him down to sit in my lap. “What time are we leaving tomorrow your grace,” Lawrence asks as I nuzzle between Death’s ears. “Leaving, is there somewhere that you need to go tomorrow mister Anderson,” I say lifting my head to look at him curiously. “It has been a week your grace, our vacation time is up,” he responds politely. I take a moment to wonder why he thinks the vacation is over before realizing something, “mister Anderson, did you forget that I told you about the time difference between your realm and mine, you still have quite a bit of your vacation left.” He looks surprised for a moment before answering, “actually I did forget that, thank you for the reminder your grace.”

“No problem mister Anderson, now, I wanted to see if everyone is okay with having breakfast a little later tomorrow morning in the garden,” I ask everyone at the table. “Excellent, I will arrange it for ten,” I say after getting an agreement from each person. I sit hugging Death, who is still in my lap, as my guests and family continue their dinner when a stabbing pain in my head causes me to hiss in pain. “What happened, are you okay,” Death asks quietly trying not to draw too much attention. “I’m okay, just another chunk of memories coming back, I’ve been getting bits and pieces back since the ritual,” I answer resting my head on his shoulder. “That’s great news, hopefully it won’t take long for you to get them all back, but I need to mention that you seem a lot warmer than usual,” Death says as he begins rubbing behind my ears to help with the minor headache. I relax into him more purring softly at the pain leaving my head as I reply, “it’s nothing to worry about, every now and then my temperature goes up by a little bit, it only becomes a problem if it keeps going up, I should be back to my regular temperature by tomorrow afternoon.”

‘I hope my flames aren’t acting up again,’ I think when I wake up feeling hot, despite the fact that Death is curled up into my side, and a bit sluggish. I savor the feeling of being covered by a sheet of silky silver hair as I smile at my sleeping mates, who are each cuddled into one of my sides with their head on my chest and their hair spread across me. I feel one of Death’s ears twitching against my neck in his sleep. “Time to wake up,” I say brushing their hair out of their faces after seeing that it is already eight thirty.

I feel even warmer by the time we have finished bathing and are heading towards the garden. I walk out into the walled garden with Death and Sephiroth to see that we are the last to arrive. I am halfway to the table when a particularly bad stab of pain stops me in my tracks causing me to grab my head while gasping at the intensity. It takes a few minutes for the pain to pass and the restored memories to settle into their proper places in my mind. ‘Shit, this is bad,’ I think as I feel myself getting hotter by the moment as everything in the new memories registers.

“Finally, it took you long enough to remember me,” I hear someone say, looking up I see a short beautiful white haired woman as the heat starts getting to me. “Nasukimaelikeu,” I manage to choke out before dropping to one knee coughing violently as my flames surge through me out of control. I see smoke starting to join the steam billowing from my skin as my clothes catch fire and I cough up a spray of flaming blood onto the ground in front of me.

I see my gold tinted silver flames starting to lick across my skin as Death approaches to try and help I stop him with a halting gasped warning, “stay….back….these….flames…..can…..kill….even….you…. Death.” Death stops to give me a confused look as he responds, “what are you talking about, not even Amaterasu flames can hurt me, how could those.” I can feel that my flames have spread across my whole upper body while I choke out a reply coughing up blood after each word, “they….are….flames…. of….creation,” before vomiting a large amount of blood and falling onto my side.

“Damn it, this again, it’s a good thing you remembered me now,” the woman, Toshiko, says grabbing the sword hilt sticking over her shoulder. I watch her draw her sword shouting, “reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru,” and sweeping it in an arc towards me sending a serpentine ice dragon at me. I can hear her asking Death to help bring my temperature down as Hyorinmaru’s dragon circles me bringing the areas temperature down by quite a bit. I know that I now have flames covering every inch of my body because I can feel them starting to attack my skin. “Sephiroth…..get…..back….its….about…to. ….get…..cold….here,” I fight to warn him through the blood pouring from my throat as I feel Death tapping into his divine powers.

Sephiroth jumps away just before a ten foot circle, with me in the center, of the garden is flash frozen as Toshiko calls out, “grand crimson lotus Hyorinmaru,” and Death releases his first gate. The drop to freezing in ambient temperature causes the flames to die down a bit, they still cover me completely but aren’t blazing as wildly as they were. I hear Toshiko telling Death that they need to drop the temperature even farther before my flames do more damage to me as the excruciating pain of my skin bubbling and melting causes me to start having seizures while my vision starts dimming.  


POV change (Sephiroth)

I feel like my heart stops when X starts jerking and twisting with extreme seizures and am about to run to him regardless of the danger but stop when Death speaks, “I can only do one more thing but even you will need to back up for this Toshiko.” I watch him step forward to kneel next to X as Toshiko shouts at him, “why do I need to back up, I am helping here.” Death turns his hidden face to her as his hand hovers just above the flames covering X’s shoulder and says, “you may have a very strong tolerance for cold and ice but only myself and X can survive the temperature dropping to absolute zero, so unless you want to become an ice sculpture get the hell back,” sounding more aggravated and testy by the end of his statement.

Once she has jumped away the frozen area doubles in size and the temperature in the whole garden drops to freezing levels while X and Death are surrounded by a misty veil of fog causing the flames on X to die quickly from the drop to that depth of freeze. I am not the only one who gags at X’s condition when the flames disappear, there is almost no skin left on him that is not blistered and charred, the muscles in his arms and most of his torso are openly visible, but the worst is the sight of his bare rib bones over a burned and barely beating heart.

I almost rush over to check on X but stop myself when I notice that Death is still keeping the area frozen. I watch Death straddle X’s waist, his voluminous cloak pooling around his knees on either side of X’s hips, and reach one of his hands towards X’s head. Death gently cradles the back of X’s head in his hand and carefully starts lifting it up towards his own hidden face. I am a bit disturbed when the sleeve covering his arm slides back to show that Death’s whole arm is nothing but bones as he brings X’s face closer to his own.

I can’t tell exactly what he is doing but I assume that he is kissing X since he has brought X’s face inside of the cloaks hood. I see a flare of light and watch as X’s heart transforms into a chaotic, swirling vortex of energy. As soon as the crazy glowing light in his chest appears X moves, his arms shoot up into the hood of Death’s cloak causing it to be pushed back and revealing a sight that is even more disturbing than X’s burns.

I barely notice as several of the people at the table take off gagging while I am completely transfixed by the sight of X kissing Death’s bare skull. When X grabs Death’s neck with one hand and the other locks his jaw open I realize what Death has been doing, he had been trying to trigger X’s instincts to feed and heal himself. X pulls back a bit and the glowing light of soul energy flows from Death’s mouth into his as his injuries quickly begin to heal. It only takes a few moments for X to heal completely, leaving him looking like he was never injured in the first place.

POV change (X)

My mind comes back into focus and the first thing I notice is the freezing soul energy flowing through me to heal my injuries. I discover that the energy is coming from Death, who is currently in stage two, and that the area around us is exquisitely cold. “I am guessing that my flames were completely out of control since you had to drop it to absolute zero to put them out and that I was severely injured by them which required me to need more than blood to heal,” I say releasing the pull on Death’s soul when I have healed fully so that my normal reaction to feeding doesn’t get any worse, although considering the way Death is sitting on me there is no way he doesn’t already know about it.

I look around to take in more of the situation as Death recounts what had happened since I started seizing. I see Sephiroth and Toshiko standing next to the table which only has my sons, Grell and William sitting at it which is confusing because I know everyone else was there just a few minutes ago. I look back at Death and thank him before pulling him into a kiss. “Can you please not do that,” I hear Glacius saying from the table. “Stop what, kissing Death, why it’s not like I haven’t done it before,” I ask him puzzled by the way he is looking away from me. “You have but it has never been with a skull before which is very disturbing,” he replies with his head still turned away.

I look at Death, then back at Glacius, and say, “you know he’s not just a skeleton at the moment right, you may not see it but he does have flesh on his bones, very much so, although now that you have put the thought in my head it would be interesting to see what kissing him would be like if he were just a skeleton,” giving him a confused look before turning back to Death and running my hand down his chest under his cloak as I mention him still having flesh.

I drop a hand down to grab onto Death’s thigh to keep him from moving because I know that the only thing I am currently wearing is my boots since I had specifically enchanted them to be able to withstand my flames. Death gets my hint and stays put as I ask about something that comes to mind, “Death, do you know if your scythe has been altered by your form the way mister Slingby’s was.” “That is a good question, let’s find out,” he replies holding his hand out and summoning his scythe. His scythe appears in his hand looking like it always does, only seeming much smaller due to his increased height, before flashing with the green black flames of Death’s power and changing. The scythe grows to become the same size proportionally as it had been with his original form, a pointed dagger like blade is now on the end of the staff, the large blade no longer comes from the skeletons head but from between the shoulder blades, there are wing bones along the top edge of the blade, and the skull is leaned back to rest on top of the blade with its fanged jaw opened in a silent scream.

POV change (Sephiroth)

I admire the new appearance of Death’s scythe as he begins inspecting the changes. When he has finished looking at the blade and skeleton he drops the top down to check out the new blade on the end of the staff which brings the main blade to rest across X’s chest with the skull right in his face. I see a calculating look on X’s face as he looks from the skull to Death’s face and back a few times before a spark of mischief lights up in his eyes. There is no way Death could have ever been prepared for what X does next. X puts his hands on the skull, pulls it closer to his face, and begins kissing it.

Death gives a startled gasp and a slight jerk as he looks at what X is doing. Death gives X a dark look and grips his scythe tighter to yank it away but is stopped by X grabbing the spine of the skeleton just below the ribs. I see Death give a full body shudder when X starts stroking the skull ad he speaks, “don’t be cross, I did say I wanted to see what kissing you as a skeleton would be like and this is an exact match to you, although it looks like there is something going on with you right now.”

I see X give Death and his scythe that calculating look again before stroking along the wing bones on the edge of the scythe. Death’s wings flick and twitch as he sucks in a hissed breath causing a dark chuckle to escape from X and his face to light up with mischievous glee. Death’s plan to get him to release his scythe is stopped when X strokes his hand along the length of the blade with his palm pressed against it drawing a choked moan from Death.

I look behind me to the table when I hear Fenris ask Will about what is going on. When Will says he doesn’t know Fenris asks about his own scythe causing him to reflexively summon it. Once his scythe appears Fenris wraps his arms around Will with one hand closing over the spot he is holding it and the other grabbing just under the bladed clippers. Fenris gives Will a smirk when he tries to pull free and rubs his closed hand down the shaft and back before moving it so that he can lick the small blade on the end. Will moans and squirms around in Fenris’s lap like he had just been licking something very different as I turn back to X and Death.

X has obviously been tormenting Death because he is panting and the arm holding his scythe is shaking a bit. X gives Death a challenging look as he sits up shifting the scythe so that the blade points straight up in front of his face and licks the full length of it before sucking on the tip. Death has a huge reaction to X sucking on the tip of his scythes blade, giving a huge twitch of his body that causes X to take his mouth off of the blade and swear loudly, “FUCK, Death.”

Death is panting and twitching as he replies in a deep husky tone, “fuck Death huh, I like that idea,” before giving a sharp movement in X’s lap as he fluidly moves his scythe from between them to shove the top edge against the back of X’s neck pushing his head forward so that Death can kiss him, also causing his cloak to be pulled partly off of him since the smaller blade had caught the pile of fabric pooling on the ground. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. When Death twitched he must have impaled himself on X.

I hear the rest of the people at the table run when X growls and uses his grip on the scythe to swing it out to the side causing Death’s cloak to be pulled almost completely off of him. I am tempted to leave myself because seeing Death as a skeleton sitting in X’s lap with a cloak only barely covering him from the hips down is very unsettling. I do turn to run from the garden when X wrenches the scythe causing it to land a few feet from them taking the cloak with it and causing the image of him fucking a skeleton to be permanently burned into my brain.

No one is eating when I enter the throne room and see everyone has retreated to the table here. “You really don’t want to know,” I say holding my hand up to forestall the questions I know are coming. I sit down next to Fenris at the table and join the conversations that are flowing around as I wait for X and Death to come back inside.

It is a while later when X, fully dressed again, and Death, no longer a skeleton, join me and everyone else in the throne room. X apologizes for the disturbance his flames had caused to everyone’s day as he and Death sit down at the table. X suddenly stands and moves away from the table with a confused look on his face while waving his hand at us saying, “someone just ported into my realm.” His confusion quickly shifts to alarm as he exclaims, “oh crap,” before turning to look at us and continuing, “I need to warn you that we are about to have a visitor and you should stay calm because he is very excitable and doesn’t really grasp the concept of personal space.”

X has barely finished talking when there is a loud shout of, “little king,” and he is grabbed from behind by a large winged man. I take a careful look at the man as he hugs X. He stands at least ten foot tall, has broad shoulders with a very narrow waistline, snow white skin, wide black feathered wings, and black hair that spikes out from the back of his head. I take in the rest of the strange man’s appearance, tight black leather pants, black combat boots, a black leather half jacket with a feathered collar that leaves his chest and waist bare, a wide black belt with a large skull in the front and chains hanging from it, one of which holds a book, a large silver heart on a chain earring in his left ear, bright yellow eyes with glowing red pupils and a grin with more sharp pointed teeth, and that is more terrifying, than Grell’s, as X yells at him, “Put me down Ryuk, why do you do this every time you visit.”

 

-Saunaveulirae (sauna-voe-lee-ray)-father  
-Nasukimaelikeu (nah-sue-key-may-lee-ko)-my ice vixen  
-Maelikeu (may-lee-ko)-vixen


End file.
